President, Prophet, Parent
by thelittlemarieantoinette
Summary: Laura Roslin has just been appointed to her second term as President. However, she's about to add one more title to her name. Parent. After the humans escaped from New Caprica, and back to the Galactica fleet, Laura discovers a stowaway on Colonial One. Four year old, Pandora. Full plot inside. A/N Starts during Exodus Part II and will continue through series 3 and 4.
1. Exodus Part II

A/N: Thank you so much for even opening this fanfiction! It's my first attempt at this pairing and even this show, so fingers crossed that I manage to keep everyone in character. And thank you to everyone that showed an interest to this plot on Tumblr! Oh, and all reviewers get a cookie!

* * *

_Laura Roslin has just been appointed to her second term as President. However, she's about to add one more title to her name. Parent. After the humans escape __from New Caprica, and back to the Galactica fleet, Laura discovers a stowaway on Colonial One. Four year old, Pandora, who had found her way on board before Colonial One left New Caprica. Upon discovering that Pandora's parents had been killed by the cylons and their collaborators, Laura takes the child under her wing, deciding that it's her duty to protect the girl. However, it seems Laura isn't the only one intent on protecting the child, as the cylons also seem to have an interest in the girl. Roslin and Adama won't give the girl up without a fight, but what if it could rip the fleet apart?_

* * *

Chapter One | Exodus Part II

Colonial One; it was by no means home, but it was the nearest thing Laura had to one. Even just the appearance of the vessel was enough to calm the woman. Not even the strong stench of cheap whiskey and cigar smoke could get to Laura , this ship was her home, even if Gaius frakking Baltar had taken temporary ownership of it. From simply walking through the central compartment of Colonial One, she could feel a new found sense of confidence growing inside her. Sitting herself down on the plush forest green chair, she felt the weeks and months of constant stress, worry and pain leave her aging shoulders."Alright, I'm ready to go" Laura announced as she unwrapped her precious journal, the only reminder she had taken from 'New Caprica' and placed them on the walnut writing desk. As the ship began to lift itself from the crust of 'New Caprica', forever leaving the pain and misery behind, Laura felt a sense of undying happiness come over her. Yes, they would have to repair both the fleet and themselves after the traumatizing weeks and months they had been through, but everything would be okay now. The fleet would be back together after all.

It was then that a loud crash echoed through the entire room froze. "If that's Baltar, I'll kill him with my own bare hands" It was one of the guards who spoke first, holding his gun at chest height while looking around for the source of the noise., his voice filled with anger and hatred at the pain he had endured under the reign of the President. "Lower your gun" Laura ordered, raising her hand at the guard in question, signaling for him to lower his weapon, as she rose from her seat. As much as she would love nothing more than to throw Baltar out of the nearest airlock, she doubted the man had the balls to stay on the ship. Laura's gentle footsteps echoed through the room, the tension growing with each second, as she walked towards the side storage room. What exactly would they do if it was Baltar in there? "Madame President" She ignored the guards that simultaneously stepped towards her, guns raised. Reaching out for the door handle, Laura wrapped her slender fingers around the cold metal, taking a deep breath before pulling the door open quickly. A small muffled cry, filled with fear and terror, filled the cold dark grey room. That couldn't be Baltar. No, Baltar didn't sound like a young child. Heavy footsteps rushed towards her and once more Laura held out the palm of her hand towards the guards. "Hello?" Laura cooed, attempting to see into the small room, ignoring the claustrophobic feeling that came over her as she stepped inside, pushing the assortment of parchment, folders and empty glass bottles to the side. Reaching out, Laura felt her hand rest on thin silk hair. "It's okay, I promise" Laura bent down as she spoke, moving her hand down to the child's shoulder, unable to see through the darkness. "I won't hurt you. Can you come out of there?" Laura coaxed, wondering how on earth a child - of all people - could have ended up on Colonial One. It was then that she felt two short arms wrap themselves around her shoulder, accompanied by a small head of chocolate brown hair that buried itself into her shoulder. The motion almost knocked the air out of Laura's lungs, but she managed to catch herself before she could lose her balance.

Appearing from the compartment, Laura took in the shocked expressions of her companions. No one knew exactly what they had expected the former president to find, but it certainly hadn't been that. The girl's thin fingers were clutching onto Laura's shirt with such fear that her knuckles were as pale as the first drops of winter's snow. "Madame President?" Tori wasn't exactly sure of what to refer to the woman as, but 'Madam President' seemed most natural. Laura walked back into the office area of Colonial One, both of her arms wrapped protectively around the child that rested against her chest. Stopping in front of the desk, she moved in an attempt to set the child down onto it, at least to allow her a better look at the girl. However, the child in question was having none of it, and simply tightened her grip of Laura's blouse. Deciding that there was no point fighting with the girl, Laura lowered herself down into her seat once more, placing the girl down onto her knee. "What on earth would a child be doing here?" Tori asked, stating the obvious and what everyone else in the room was thinking. "I have no idea" Laura confessed, allowing herself to take a better look at the girl now that she was seated. Even with the child's head buried in against her shoulder, Laura could still make out her ballerina pink cheeks, pale skin and delicate cheekbones, while her thin brunette hair stopped just below her shoulders. "Tori, find me something to wrap her in, she's ice cold" Laura ordered, looking from the group of people and down to the child once more, watching as the child cautiously looked up at her with wide bewildered eyes. As Tori disappeared in search of a blanket, the girl seemed unsure of her surroundings and moved herself closer to Laura, burying her cheek into the woman's soft curls as she felt a group of watching eyes. "Can we have the room please?" Laura requested, looking up at the group of men who had accompanied her and Tori onto Colonial One. She ignored their mutters of protests as they filed out into the back of the ship. As the men left, Tori returned with a soft cotton blanket for the girl, handing it over to Laura before sitting herself down on the seat at the front of the President's walnut desk.

"Pandora" It was the girl herself who broke the silence between the trio, her soft voice was weak and almost broke with just that one simple word. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs before speaking again. "My name's Pandora" She revealed, looking up at Laura with her bambi like eyes as she spoke. "Pandora" Laura breathed the girl's name with a smile, glad that the young girl was beginning to relax. "I'm Laura. Do you know how you got in here Pandora?" She asked the child, watching as the girl's smile changed to confusion before she began to focus, as though trying to search for an answer to Laura's question. "I don't know," Pandora admitted, her eyebrows drawn as she tried to think of how she had ended up in the cold grey room ."You're the first person I remember" The girl concluded as she looked down at the plush elephant in her hands, even something that was meant to bring comfort to the young girl seemed like a foreign object. Laura began to worry then, no one, not even children as young as Pandora simply forgot things. Even if they did perhaps forget a small thing or two, they certainly didn't forget everything!

Pulling her eyes away from the child, she looked up at Tori for a moment, exchanging a concerned look before speaking. "Can you get through too Galactica, tell them I'll be coming on board?" Laura requested, deciding that a visit to Cottle would be essential. After all, it might more than just Pandora's memory that was playing up. "Of course" Tori nodded her head and went off to find the nearest working telephone to contact Galactica, deciding it may be better not to mention the reason for their visit. "Four" Pandora held out four small figures as she looked up at Laura with her bambi like eyes. "You're four?" Laura tried to clarify, getting a self-assured nod from Pandora in response., the child now confident of her answer. At least it seemed that Pandora knew a few basic things, if only her name and age.

Laura Roslin wasn't positive of what reception she had expected to receive when arriving on Galactica, but it hadn't been this. "I may have told them that you needed to immediately see Doctor Cottle" Tori admitted shyly when the pair of them were greeted by a small army of soldiers. Of course, several heads did turn when the former President came stalking through the chaotic halls of Galactica, her arms filled with a young child who was clutching onto her for dear life. Should she have really of expected anything else? Arriving at Sick Bay, Laura quickly asked the guards to wait outside before heading inside, being greeted by Cottle who stopped in his tracks when the unusual pair arrived at his door. "What exactly have you been doing, young lady?" Cottle demanded to know as he pulled the freshly lit cigarette from his thin lips, looking unamused by his latest patients as he walked them over to the nearest cubicle. "Do I want to know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, watching with slight amusement as Laura attempted to get Pandora onto the bed, with the child protesting my silently tightening her grip on Laura's blouse to the point where Laura herself had to get down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "I found her on Colonial One, she doesn't exactly seem to remember anything" Laura admitted, watching as Pandora attempted to hide herself from the man before her, choosing to hide her face behind Laura's soft curls, as though using it as a curtain. "Anything?" Cottle asked in surprise, putting his cigarette out as he began to think to himself. Children didn't just forget everything. "Is there any way she could simply have forgotten everything?" Laura wondered aloud, deciding that there had to be some sort of medical explanation for it all. It also didn't help that Pandora seemed to be trying to distance herself from everyone else she came into contact with other than Laura. "The trauma of it all could have resulted in memory loss. Perhaps she witnessed the death of her parents?" Cottle thought aloud, still unsure of what exactly could have caused the unusual memory loss in someone so young. "Let me run some tests" With that, the man relit his cigarette before disappearing off in search of a nurse to preform the necessary tests.

It seemed Cottle sure was taking his time today. It had been at least forty minutes since something had last seem Pandora, and Laura could feel her patience running thin. Resting back against the fluffed pillows, Pandora was simply content to listen to the steady beating of Laura's heart as she rested against the older woman's chest. "They told me you were down here" Laura almost jumped out of her own skin whenever she heard his voice. Bill Adama. Looking up at the man, she was shocked that he had chosen to see her and not stay in the CIC. "I'm guessing the rumor mill is running over time" She joked lightheartedly, watching as Bill's eyes slipped down to the child on her knee. Laura could only imagine the rumors that were running around Galactica, it wasn't every day that the former president could be seen rushing through Galactica with a young child. Not even the Lords of Kobol could imagine some of the rumors. "You could say that" Bill chuckled, having heard several of the muttered conversations around the CIC, he had to admit that it was his curiosity that had brought him down to the Sick Bay; that and his worry for Laura. "Hello" Laura was once against shocked by another voice, this time from the child by her side. So far, Pandora had pulled away from everyone except from Laura, choosing to hide herself behind Laura's hair or against the material of her blouse, but now, she was openly speaking to Bill. "Hello" Bill replied, moving to sit himself down on the plastic chair next to the bed, watching as the child's eyes followed his every move. "I'm Bill, you must be the girl everyone's talking about" He confessed, moving to fold his hands in front of his knees as he looked at the child. "This is Pandora" Laura admitted, moving to push the child's thin hair out of her eyes. "I found her on Colonial One" She continued, watching Bill's eyebrow raise in suspicion. "No one has any idea how she got there. She doesn't even remember anything that happened before I found her" It seemed Bill was also concerned about that detail, children don't just forget things, especially not everything. "What does Cottle think?" Bill asked, thinking of a way to explain the apparent memory loss. "It might be trauma related, the Lords of Kobol only know what she might have gone through down there" Laura felt a shiver run through her spine at the very thought of the torture, pain and misery the innocent child may have suffered at the hands on the cylon occupation. Just another reason to detest the very existence of Gaius frakking Baltar, where was an airlock whenever you needed it? Bill moved to cover his face with the palm of his hand, fearful of exactly what the young girl may have been forced to endure on New Caprica.

"Where did the strange smelling man go?" Pandora asked, looking up from her plush elephant and towards Bill and Laura. It took all of Laura's self control not to laugh at the child's observation, it seemed Pandora also hated the strong stench of cigarette smoke. "Don't let him hear you calling him that" Bill informed the child, finding himself amused by her comment. As though his ears had been burning, Cottle appeared with another cigarette resting between his fingers. "Seems you're a bit of a mystery, missy" Cottle admitted as he put the test results down onto the foot of the bed and took a small blow of his cigarette as he watched the child moved to hide her face in Laura's shoulder. "Did the tests show anything?" Laura asked, wishing that for once the man before her could just get to the point. Sighing heavily the man shook his head as he put out his cigarette. "Frak all" Cottle admitted as he once more looked through the test results. Nothing made sense. There was no head trauma, nor was there any sigh of problems with the brain's basic functions. "Take her back in a week or so if she doesn't start to recall anything else, we'll run some more advanced tests then" Cottle suggested, still puzzled by the child in front of him. It wasn't easy to be a doctor and not be able to give an answer to a mental problem. "I believe they're opening up the nursery to orphaned children to place them with suitable families" The moment the suggest left Cottle's lips, Laura felt Pandora's grip of her blouse tighten as the child began to shake her head desperately. There seemed to be no right way to deal with it all. Pandora's apparent memory loss was a problem, but so was deciding a suitable place for the child too stay; especially with her apparent trust issues. Though Colonial One was no place for a child, was it? However it was Adama who spoke up then, raising himself up from his chair to stand at level height with Cottle. "I somehow don't see that happening, Doc" Bill proclaimed, stating the obvious as Pandora began to relax once more. Cottle nodded his head in response, as though having suspected such an answer in response to his suggestion. It seemed Bill had made Laura's mind up for her.

With that, the doctor took the test results once again and left the cubicle. "I better head back to the CIC and have them arrange a raptor to take you back to Colonial One" Bill thought aloud, having noticed the dark circles under Laura's eyes and her apparent lack of energy. "Thank you" The soft innocent voice filled the cubicle before Laura herself could speak. Pandora smiled up at the man in the stern uniform, Laura appeared to trust him and if he was good enough for Laura, then he was good enough for her too. "Don't worry about it" With that, Bill disappeared through the cotton blue curtains that divided the cubicle from the rest of the sick bay, giving the former President and her young ward some privacy.

The journey from Galactica was a lot more controlled than their arrival. It seemed Adama had put the guards under strict orders to get the pair from sick bay and onto a raptor with as little fuss as possible. By the time Laura and Pandora got back onto Colonial One, Tori was standing waiting for them both at the foot of the walnut writing desk, her face filled with worry and even a touch of sadness. "Tori?" Laura asked, her voice dropping as she saw the expression on her aid's face. "You might want to sit down" The young woman admitted, biting the corner of her thin lips as she contemplated the best way of breaking the news to her companion. Sitting herself down into her chair, Laura watched as Pandora slipped off to the matching sofa in the corner of the room, as though having sensed the tension between the two women."It doesn't look like Maya made it off of New Caprica" Tori confessed after a moment of silence, clutching the slightly crumpled photograph before handing it over to the woman before her. Laura felt her heart skip a beat - or perhaps even two - at Tori's words. How was it even possible? Laura had done everything she could to ensure the pair would get off of New Caprica alive, but it seemed even her best wasn't good enough. "What about the baby?" Laura inquired, praying to the lords of Kobol that perhaps Hera had managed to be saved. Her prays for some form of a mircale were dashed when Tori simply shook her head, taking a shaky breath before speaking once more. "I was there when the two guards left to take them to their ship. I don't know...I let you down, it's all my fault" Tori looked on the verge of a breakdown as she started to stumble over her own words, attempting to find some sort of explanation for the entire ordeal. "No you didn't. It's not your fault, this is bigger than us." Laura attempted to assure the women before her, looking down at the photo of the now deceased woman with a heavy heart before her eyes caught sight of Pandora watching her "This is life" Laura concluded with a heavy sigh.

This was life, and life moved on.


	2. Collaborators

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, and to the first guest reviewer I totally agree with you. I didn't notice just how difficult it was to read until you pointed it out, so hopefully this chapter is a little easier to read with more spaces and such! Please let me know if it isn't and I'll try to accommodate you as much as possible. Also, if anyone has amazing photoshop skills - especially when it comes to manips and has a little extra time - I would love some cover art for this fanfiction. I'll give you a virtual hug and a cookie in return!

* * *

**Collaborators**

When Laura woke up the following morning, her arm felt as though it was being crushed by a dead weight, trapped underneath it. Bringing her free hand to rest over her mouth, attempting to hide the yawn that escaped her lips, Laura's thick eyelashes fluttered several times as she opened her eyes. The lights almost blinding the former President as she awoke from her slumber. It was only whenever she attempted to push herself up off the makeshift cot that she felt the weight again pressing down against her arm once more.

Pandora.

The child had insisted on staying with her that night, and of course Laura had been more than willing to indulge the child just this once. Deciding that there was no way of getting her arm out from under the girl without waking her, Laura rested her head down against the ivory pillow once more.

She almost jumped out her skin whenever the phone began to ring, its cry shrilling through the room like a fanfare. Reaching across as best she could, Laura managed to pick the phone up mid way through its third ring. "Hello" She greeted, resting the phone between her shoulder and right ear as she lowered herself back down into the cot once more. "I hope I didn't wake you" Bill replied as he sat himself down behind his desk. He could imagine Laura rolling her eyes at such a statement, as time went on, he began to feel that he could read her like an open book. Not that he would tell her that of course. "No, I actually just woke up. Still stuck in bed though" Laura confessed, giving Bill a mental image that he wasn't sure he would be able to shake off for the rest of the day. It seemed Laura caught on as she chuckled softly to herself and shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Bill. Pandora's trapped my arm under her." She teased, feeling Pandora stirring beside her slowly. Bill shook his head at that, leaning back against his chair and he tried to picture the scene on Colonial One in his head.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Laura silently waited for Pandora to wake up from her peaceful sleep. "Has she remembered anything else yet?" He wondered aloud, the concern visible in his voice. Whatever Pandora had been forced to endure on 'New Caprica', it must have been unimaginable if she had forgotten everything that had occurred in her short life because of the trauma of it. "Nothing yet" Laura admitted with a heavy sigh, thinking along the same lines as Bill. Unconsciously, the woman found herself reaching out to push a strand of Pandora's thin hair behind her small ear. It was Bill who broke the comfortable silence between the pair, "You're not in this alone Laura" He reminded her, knowing exactly what Laura was like; strong, independent and self-assured, not the sort of person who asked for help from anyone - not even Bill himself - regardless of the situation. Laura found her pale lips turning up in a smile at his words, remembering how Pandora had reached out for the man the night before. She liked to imagine that even with his problems with his sons, Bill was an extraordinary father. As Pandora lifted her head from Laura's arm in a state of confusion as she woke up, her heavy eyes struggle to stay open as her thick eyelashes felt as though they weighed half a ton. "I'll talk to you later, Bill" Laura spoke softly, wishing she could talk to him for at least a little longer before putting the phone back down once more as Pandora yawned audibly beside her.

"Five more minutes" Pandora pleaded as she moved to bury her forehead between Laura's shoulder and the soft pillow under her head. Laura couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the girl's words before reaching out to touch the girl's flushed cheeks. "We need to go back to Galactica today" Laura coaxed, hoping that the idea of being somewhere other than Colonial One might appeal to the girl, there was only so much of the ship that Laura herself could even take. "I don't have to go and see the smelly man, do I?" Pandora turned her head but kept her eyes shut, deciding that she would rather stay tucked up in bed than go and see the strange man in the white coat. She really did have a way with words. Laura moved to rest her elbow down next to the pillow as she turned herself to face Pandora. "What if I said we could visit Bill?" At the mention of the man's name, Pandora opened one eye and looked up at Laura for a moment, her lips teasingly pulling up in a small smile. "I'm awake!" She announced happily, all but jumping up from the bed, no longer needing those 'five more minutes' as she attempted to climb over Laura to get out of the cot.

* * *

Tom Zarek's arrival on Colonial One would ultimately delay their visit to Galactica, much to Pandora's displeasure. When the man appeared in the room, Laura stood to shake his hand, trying to break the tense atmosphere by calling him 'Mr. President' and putting on a firm smile. Pandora moved to step closer to Laura, attempting to hide herself behind the slender woman's legs, keeping herself out of Zarek's view as best she could. "Who's this?" The man asked with a bewildered expression, Laura hadn't mention any sort of child to him on New Caprica, and he was positive that she had boarded 'Colonial One' after it by herself. He was sure that he would have seen a child with her if there had of been one. "This is Pandora" Laura attempted to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but Pandora's behavior around Zarek was worrying her, though she tried to calm her fears by thinking it was simply a 'shy stage' that she was going through.

"Ah, Pandora" Tom Zarek attempted his best dashing smile as he bent down on knee so that he was at eye level with the girl, but the closer he got too Pandora, the closer the girl got to Laura, her arms become deadlocked around Laura's right leg. Her eyes seemed to fill with tears as she bit her lip so hard that it looked as though it was about to start bleeding. Pandora reached up to pull at the woman's skirt slightly, causing Laura to look from Tom to Pandora. "Can we go and see Bill now?" Pandora all but begged, looking as though she was about to start sobbing in fear of the other man as she tried to hide her face behind Laura's thigh. "I'm sorry, Tom" Laura threw the man an apologetic smile as she reached down to pick Pandora up, placing the girl onto her hip and carrying her over to the sofa and picking up the stuffed elephant on the way.

Placing Pandora down onto the sofa, she took the blanket and wrapped it over the child before bending down beside her and handing over the elephant. "Please, Pandora. As soon as I'm done speaking to Tom, we'll go to Galactica and see Bill"Laura promised, hoping to calm Pandora's river of tears before they started to overflow. The girl simply nodded her head, sniffling as she curled her hand into a small fist and wiped away her unshed tears. With a reassuring squeeze of Pandora's hand, Laura moved back over to the perplexed looking man.

Perhaps it would be best not to explain her situation with Pandora.

"So Mr. President, how long until the new quorum of twelve is formed?" Laura began as she sat herself down one the right hand visitor's chair while Tom took the one across from her. Hoping too move the conversation away from Pandora and onto something more topical. "Three days. I will personally put your name down as my vice-president" He sighed, personally relieved to be losing the title of 'President' in the extremely near future. After all, would William Adama really work with him? Even more so given his apparent fondest of Laura Roslin? He could imagine the criticism he would receive for breaking up the 'golden couple'. "Then I will resign with immediate affect and you'll be President again before the day is out" He continued, watching as Laura simply nodded her head while appearing to study him closely.

"You're stepping down without a fight, it means Tom Zerek wants something" Laura concluded, surprised that the man who had helped Baltar's presidential campaign against her was quickly stepping down from power. Their conversation was brief, with Tom casting several bewildered glances over Laura's shoulder at the restless four year old behind her. Where on earth had the girl come out of? Standing up from his seat, Tom reached out to shake Laura's hand and forced a smile. "Good luck, Laura" He said, unsure if he was wishing her luck with her new Presidency or the unfamiliar child that had seemed to come under her care.

As Zarek silently walked out of the room, Laura made her way back over to Pandora once more. "Can we go and see Bill now?" Pandora asked, attempting to pull her best 'puppy dog' eyes as she rested her head down against her stuffed elephant while holding her blanket close against her chest. Shaking her head with a smile, Laura moved to help the girl off the sofa, taking her hand as she guided Pandora to the raptor that had been waiting on them prior to Zarek's visit.

* * *

It seemed though that her visit couldn't have been more perfectly timed. No sooner had she boarded Galactica than she was told that Adama wanted to see her in regards to something an 'important issue'. Leaving Pandora with Tori, who had accompanied them as she was heading to Galactica herself, before going into the makeshift conference room.

What had surfaced was not what Laura had expected. When Zarek walked out of the room with his tail between his legs, Laura found herself leaning against one of the metal tables, resting herself on top of it. "Frak" She muttered to herself, lowering her head into her hands as she attempted to wrap her head around everything that had just surfaced. "Did you have any idea about this?" She quizzed the man in front of her as she ran her fingers through her soft curls. "Lee told me that people were going missing - but I had no idea about this" He confessed, moving to take a step closer to the slightly distressed woman. "The press will have a field day with this" Bill thought aloud, suspecting that Laura would be plagued for weeks - if not months - by the press about these 'juries' and their 'sentencing'. Though he wouldn't admit to Laura that he did agree with Zarek on one point; Laura's second term should not be spent as 'executor in chief', if nothing else, he wouldn't allow that too happen to her.

The door creaked open, followed by Pandora's head appearing through the small gap as she looked apprehensively around the room before her eyes landed on the two adults in the right hand corner of the room. "Bill!" The child all but screeched, acting as though it had been a short lifetime since she had last seen the man. Appearing out from the door in record speed, she moved to hug Bill as best she could. Though given the extreme height difference, this resulted in her simply wrapping her arms tightly around the man's legs, just above his knees. "It's good to see you too, Pandy" Adama couldn't keep a serious face for all the money in the world. He attempted not to think of what his sons were like when they were that age; had he even been around for most of their early years? Bending down, he moved to pick the child up and set her onto the table beside Laura.

"That strange man was here too!" Pandora hissed, as though informing the two adults of the universe's greatest secrets. "Oh, Pandora"Laura sighed, deciding that people were not her strong point. First Cottle, now Zarek. She decided it would be best not to allow the child anywhere near Gaius frakking Baltar if he ever showed his sly face again. "At least he don't smell bad..well, not too bad." The child thought aloud innocently as she swung her legs backwards and forwards. "She does have a way with words, doesn't she?" Adama watched as the child simply nodded fiercely at his comments on his observation of the child. "Don't I know it?" Laura found herself smiling as Pandora pulled a joking smile as she leaned in against the older woman's arms, wrapping her hand around Laura's elbow as she did so.

Once again, the door creaked open, the visitor cautious of just what sort of scene she could be walking in on. However, when the trio came into view, she stepped forward and allowed the door to close behind her. "Madame President, there's a call for you" Tori revealed, feeling as though they were already being thrown back into their pre-New Caprica roles before Laura was even officially made President for her second term.

"I hate too have to ask but could you...?"Laura turned to look at Bill with pleading eyes, knowing that she couldn't - and wouldn't - trust anyone else with the young girl. Pandora herself didn't seem to trust anyone other than the two of them, and that included even Tori. "Don't worry about it" Bill insisted as he moved to pick the girl up from the table and began carrying her out of the room. "Would you like too meet your Uncle Tigh?" He joked, expecting that Laura rolled her eyes to Tigh's new title, already knowing what the stubborn man would think of such a nickname. It did seem strange to see Bill with a child, but there was something about seeing him with Pandora; it was as though they were pieces of a puzzle that fitted together. Perhaps that explained why he was the only other person that Pandora trusted?

Tori cleared her throat in an attempt to get the older woman's attention. "Right, yes, this telephone call" Laura recalled as she headed out of the room in the opposite direction to the man and child as they disappeared into the CIC. It seemed the rumors were about to get more fire to their flames.

* * *

"With every fiber of my being" Laura repeated, finding the corners of her lips turning up in a smile as she finished. Oh, how very different this inauguration was too the last one.

"Congratulations, Madame President"With that, the man reached out to shake the newly appointed President's hand before stepping back.

Pandora moved to clap her small hands together before realising that no one else was doing so. Pushing herself back in the chair, her feet high above the floor, allowing her to swing her legs backwards and forward absentmindedly. Originally, she had been seated between Bill and Zarek, but almost as soon as the latter had sat down beside her, she had all but got onto Bill's seat, resulting in the man swapping seats with her, leaving the child content at the side of the aisle. It did help that it also separated her from the press a little more, something Laura had worried about. Until they figured out what exactly was happening with Pandora's memory loss, Laura was content with not having to speak directly with the press about her new charge or ward.

"Thank you all for once again entrusting me with this high office of civil service, today is a new beginning for all of us. We share a unique destiny, our future is ours to shape but our past cannot be forgotten. A new day requires new thinking; and while I had intended on using this occasion as an opportunity to announce the formation of a new prosecuting office charged with the responsibility of investigating acts of collaboration with the enemy, I have decided that instead a different gesture is called on this, the first day of my next term as your president. We all feel the need for justice and we all feel the need for vengeance and telling the difference between the two can be difficult at time. We are all victims of the cylons and none of us can be impartial, I certainly can't. So today I am forming a commission on truth and reconciliation to hear our stories and record them for prosperity there will be no prosecutions. I am issuing a general pardon for every human in this fleet. This will not be a popular move today but I truly believe this is the only way for us to move forward in strength, in a spirit of healing and reconciliation. I thank you for your continued patience and courage. Good day"Never had Laura Roslin been more relieved to get a speech finished that she was at that moment.

A tense silence filled the room then before Adama moved to stand up from his seat; slowly but fiercely clapping his hands together in his remarkable way until everyone else joined in. It was then that Pandora all but jumped to her feet, clapping as loudly and as quickly as her small hands could manage as she beamed up at the woman at the podium. While Pandora didn't exactly understand it all, she did know that Laura was something called a 'President' and that today was important too her.

Laura flashed a grateful smile at Bill. It seemed every time she received a standing ovation or claps for her speeches, he was responsible for them, usually the one starting such sessions. Her next term wouldn't be easy - and it would no doubt be interesting and eventful - but she was sure of one thing.

They would Earth, and they would find it together.


	3. Torn

**Torn**

[A/N: this is a much shorter chapter than what I've previously posted. In this episode, Laura has only one scene and for as much as possible I'm trying to run this fanfiction in time with the events of each episode. I guess you could consider this too be more of a filler chapter]

* * *

It turned out that Pandora's favourite word was 'Why?'. Much like Laura herself, it seemed that the child had a love for knowledge, wanting to know every tiny detail. "Why do we have ra..raptors?"Pandora wondered aloud, struggling to understand the strange vessels. Her curiosity came out as she tried to see as much of the interior of the raptor as she possible could from her seated position in the back with Laura. "They're called a raptor" Laura corrected before stopping a moment later, how exactly was she going to explain it all too someone as young as Pandora? "How about you ask Bill when we see him?"She suggested, knowing that by the time they found Bill that Pandora would have forgotten all about her curious question; or at least she hoped.

As the pair headed through the hallways of Galactica, Pandora clutched onto Laura's hand; both excited too see Bill and cautious about the watching eyes that seemed too follow them around every corner and down every corridor. "Why is everyone looking?" Pandora asked, looking up at the woman with a confused expression. Frankly, Laura had been avoiding listening to the rumors and whispers that floated around the fleet; the press weren't helping either, all asking for a comment about the young child who had seemed to come under her care. "Just ignore them" She suggested, giving the girl's hand a small squeeze as they arrived at their destination.

Baltar's laboratory seemed to have been left untouched since their settlement on New Caprica. If it wasn't for the fact that the room held important information and artifacts relating to their search for earth, then Laura thought that she might have ripped the entire room apart to get back at the man, leaving all his precious research in shreds.

Stepping further into the room, she felt as though its very presence was a constant reminder of Baltar's existence. That alone motivated Laura to find Earth. "You can't let him get too you, Laura" Bill announced as he stepped into the room, softly shutting the door behind him before heading over to the pair. That was one thing that was easier said than done. Baltar had ruined their lives, and the lives of each and every soul in the fleet.

"He's not even here and he can still get too me" Laura thought aloud with a heavy sigh. Why did Baltar seem to have this control over her? Too be able to make her blood boil over and send her blood pressure sky rocketing. All she needed was to throw him out of an airlock and be done with him. A woman could dream... "If I had never let him win the Presidency," Laura started, remembering the countless nights that she had laid awake, imaging just how different things would be if she had of won the Presidency. The fleet would never have settled on 'New Caprica', the clyon occupation would have been nothing more than a tragic nightmare and countless hundreds and thousands of innocent people wouldn't have had too suffer painful and untimely deaths.

It was Bill who spoke then, stopping Laura from continuing her path of depression. "Everything happens for a reason, Laura" Bill reminded her, after all, if Baltar had never been President, then Laura would never have found Pandora. There was countless other happy events that wouldn't have happened. Sitting herself down on the cold grey stool, Laura glanced over at the child beside her, who simply was looking absentmindedly at the paper map that covered the entire desk, marked with scribbled notes and circles that seemed to make sense only to Gaius Baltar.

As the door creaked open, the trio looked up as Felix Gaeta walked inside. He seemed like a cat that was spooked by the blinding headlights of an oncoming car. After all, Laura was almost certain that Gaeta would have heard his fair share of the rumors that were no doubt floating around Galactica like wildfire. While Laura wasn't aware of any herself, Tori had informed her that several were rather hilarious scenarios. Perhaps the next time she needed cheering up, she would allow Tori too tell her some.

"Admiral, Madame President" Gaeta nodded his head as a sign of respect at the two most senior members of the fleet before his eyes casted down onto the child sitting between them. The infamous Pandora, the child at the centre of the storm of rumors and whispers going around the CIC. Just who was she?

Pandora felt the man's eyes on her and found herself reaching out for Bill, her hand coming to rest on his arm as she pushed her face against his elbow in an attempt to hide herself from the man's constant watch. Sensing Pandora's discomfort, Laura moved around to the other end of the table, looking down at the overly highlighted and pen marked map. "Can you make any sense of this?" Laura asked, attempting herself too make heads or tails of the map spread out on the cold metal table before them. "Baltar seemed too have his own way with things" Gaeta admitted, the pair continuing to converse as Bill returned his attention too Pandora.

"Pandy.." He started, his arm wrapped around the girl's thin shoulder as he looked down with a wholehearted smile. "What's the matter?" He asked, having noticed himself that Pandora seemed outspoken and joyful around them, but shy and guarded around anyone else. Pandora seemed to bite her lip then, glancing down at the floor, acting as though she was suddenly interested in a circular spot.

She stumbled for a moment before speaking. "Not safe. I don't feel safe" The young child suddenly seemed older than her years as she cautiously raised her eyes from the floor and at the man beside her, who had suddenly become her protector, defender and guardian. With Bill - and Laura as well - Pandora felt safe. As though no one in the universe could harm even the finest hair on her pretty little head. No one.

As Laura and Gaeta finished speaking, with the latter taking a copy of the map and leaving the room, Pandora seemed too relax almost instantly when left alone in the company of Bill and Laura. A comfort silence fell over the trio as Laura sat herself down on the cold metal seat next to Pandora. Bill decided that now was certainly not the right time too voice his concerns too Laura; he would wait until Pandora was preoccupied before raising them too her. Perhaps he was over reacting?

It seemed that as Kara was slipping further and further from him, Pandora was instantly filling the 'daughter' void that Kara left behind. He and Caroline had always wanted a third child, even more so a daughter, but by the time Zak was born, their relationship was already strained beyond breaking point and Bill had been prepared too allow another child to grow up in their broken household. "Uncle Tigh?" Pandora's soft voice seemed too echo around the room, pulling both adults out of their deep thoughts and forcing their attention on her. "Is he in that place again?" She turned to look at Bill then, expecting him too have the answer to her question.

Laura took her glasses off then, bringing her thumb and first finger to touch the bridge of her nose. She and Pandora passed the pilots' recreation room each time that they boarded Galactica, and upon hearing the familiar voice of her 'Uncle Tigh', Pandora had went in search of the man, expecting too find Bill with him. Of course, what both Pandora and Laura had found was what neither had expected. Tigh was drunk off his face, hardly able too walk even a step. Even worse, Kara wasn't far behind him. Part of Laura had wanted to go inside and knock some much needed common sense into the pair, reminding them that Bill would have their heads for that, while the other half wanted too protect Pandora from the sort of behavior that both Tigh and Kara were infamously known too take during their drinking sessions. Anyone would have thought the pair were father and daughter; with too many similarities to go unnoticed.

"What place?" Bill's confused voice surprised Laura. So he didn't know? Though she thought that perhaps he was starting to ignore the whispers going around the CIC, after all, the three of them were a focus point of at least half of such rumors. "Rec room. Is Uncle Tigh sick?" This time, Pandora directed the section half of her statement at Laura, leaving the President with two pairs of bewildered eyes starring at her for answers. "No, Pandy" Laura said, shaking her head while attempting to comfort the child as she stroked her thin hair. "He just isn't in a good place right now" She tried not too give a direct answer, cautious of Bill's clear confusion over the matter. How did he not know that Tigh was falling into a spiral of depression and drink? Was Bill being oblivious too it all?

Standing up from the stool, Laura held out her hand for the child beside her. "We need too head back" She informed the child, cautious of arriving late for the first quorum of twelve meeting, the last thing she needed was that starting off on a bumpy road. Pandora's face dropped a little then, clutching onto her plush grey elephant as she slipped off the tall stool, her feet hitting the floor as she reached out too take Laura's waiting hand.

As the trio arrived at the door, Laura turned to face the Admiral once more, a concerned expression masked her face. "Bill" She started, knowing that he might not take his newly discovered information about Tigh in the best of manners. After all, Laura could read him like an open book. "Hear Tigh and Kara out" She guided, reaching out to give the man's upper arm a small reassuring squeeze. If anyone could turn the pair around and make them see sense, it was William Adama. Laura had every faith in him too do so.

It was while watching the older couple's interaction that Pandora remembered the question that had been rattling her brain for most of the morning."Bill" The four year old spoke, beaming up at the man beside her happily. "Why do we have raptors?"The child curiously asked, leaving Laura with a bemused smirk as she watched Bill attempt to form an answer. For once, the great William Adama was speechless. In one swift move, the Admiral moved too bend down so that he was at eye level with the girl. "I'll make you a deal." He began, watching as the child's eyes seemed too glimmer with interest and curiosity. She reminded him so very much of Laura when she did that. "If you can talk Laura into having you both join me for dinner tomorrow, I'll take you into one of our raptors or even a viper" Bill bargained, watching as the child's eyes widened before she launched herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck, clasping her hands together behind his neck.

"Thank you, Bill!" Pandora said, her cheerful voice lightened the tense atmosphere around Galactica. Releasing Bill from her hold, she moved to take Laura's hand once more, watching as the older woman simply narrowed her eyes and playfully shook her head at the man that still stood crunched down in front of them both. "We will see" Laura admitted, though suspecting that the rest of that day and the following morning would be spent attempting too battle with Pandora's consistent pleads and her best attempts 'puppy dog eyes' before Laura would eventually give in.

As the trio parted way, Bill found himself glancing over his shoulder as he headed down the opposite side of the hallway, watching protectively as the pair turned the corner and headed towards their raptor.


	4. A Measure of Salvation

A Measure of Salvation

[A/N; this chapter doesn't focus an awful lot on the actual events of 'A Measure of Salvation', especially after the last chapter. You may find that this might happen on several occasions throughout this fanfiction. I hope you all don't mind. Yes, this chapter is pretty fluffy, I do apologise in advanced. This is also the longest chapter so far at over 4,300 words, so I've tried to divide it up as best I could. Reviews are loved, I'll even give you a virtual hug and a cookie. ]

* * *

There never seemed too be a dull moment in Laura's life.

No sooner had she began to settle into her second term as President, than an outbreak of a mysterious illness hits a cylon baseship with several dozen Galactica crew possibly contaminated. It seemed Pandora was unwillingly seeing more of the Galactica daycare than Colonial One these days. It had only taken a simple promise of seeing Bill later that coaxed Pandora into going to the daycare. On the journey towards the Admiral's quarters, Laura turned to look at Tori.

"It's typical isn't it? The one day I have little too do, and the cylons decide to cause more chaos" Laura said, sighing with exhaustion, rolling her eyes to the highest heavens as she headed down the busy hallways of Galactica. She had hoped for at least an hour or two to catch up on the sleep that she had been deprived of on New Caprica; now she wanted nothing more than to sleep in her cot on Colonial One as if she didn't have a care in the world. A girl could dream.

"That's always the way, Madame President" Tori replied, nodding her head at the woman as they arrived at the door of the Admiral's quarters. Turning on her heel, Laura moved to face her younger assistant once more"Check on Pandora for me, if you get a chance" She requested, knowing that the girl wasn't comfortable around other children - or even adults for that matter. The last time she had left Pandora in the daycare, Laura had returned to find the girl sitting alone clutching her elephant in one arm and her blanket in another as she sat herself against the very corner of the stone gray wall of the daycare. "Of course" Tori said, watching as the President helped herself into the Admiral's quarters before she herself headed back down the hallway.

It seemed Laura was the last to arrive at the meeting. Sitting herself down on the low armchair, she listened as Lee, Bill, Cottle and Helo spoke about the possibility of a vaccination. She hated to admit it, but she agreed with Lee. Why should they give the cylons a vaccine? Would they have done the same if the roles were reversed? She doubted it. They were their immortal enemy; who killed countless hundreds of millions of human beings for no apparent reason and continued to chase what little remained of the species. It wouldn't be genocide; it would be a punishment. A justifiable punishment brought on as a result of the unforgivable crimes that the cylons had committed against the human race. Would their death not be justice? Justice for the billions of lives lost at their hands?

However, the idea of using the vaccination as bait to gather information from the prisoners seemed like a more helpful option. After all, they had to find out exactly how the cylons seemed to always be one step ahead of them on the pathway to Earth. Finding Earth was more important than punishing the cylons; at that moment anyway. When the group ultimately came to the decision of providing a vaccination, Laura had decided that it was the most functional way of them retrieving information from the cylons.

Laura stayed in her seat as Lee and Helo left the room in deep conversation with Cottle. "Come on" Bill announced as he lifted himself up from his own seat, looking down at Laura as he spoke. While Bill had the fortune of not having experienced the horrors of New Caprica, he could imagine the pain that Laura had went through at the hands of the cylons. How she had seen the untold pain and misery that the creatures had handed down to the unfortunate souls on New Caprica. Laura had ever reason to not want to give the cylons the vaccination, but it showed her desperate need to find Earth. To be the prophet who led the way to Earth. Their new home.

Raising herself from her seat, Laura fixed the creases in her skirt before following the Admiral out of his quarters. The pair walked down the hallway in silence, both deep in their own thoughts. It was Laura who spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence. "I'm worried about Pandora" She admitted, folding her arms over as she walked in step with the man beside her. As a former teacher, Laura had her fair share of experience with young children, but it was unusual for someone so young to have what appeared to be social anxiety. "She doesn't trust anyone - except the two of us of course - and the only reason I managed to get her to the day care was because I promised I'd take her to see you after" Laura confessed, her hand coming to brush the back of her neck as she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a short moment. Pandora's behavior was not just some 'shy stage' that the girl was going through, and Cottle couldn't find any reasonable explanation for her behavior; no trauma, no apparent injuries and a full bill of health.

"Would you really want to know if she had went through some sort of trauma?" Bill asked, knowing that he himself wouldn't have been able to take such news. Even just the idea of something happening to Pandora was enough to make his blood boil. If faced with the realisation that such horror had actually happened to his Pandy, he wasn't sure exactly what he would do.

Laura's eyes dropped to the floor then, something Bill noted that Pandora herself often did. The pair came to a stop just outside of the day care when Laura answered his lingering question. "No. I don't think I could handle it" She admitted, praying to the Lords of Kobol that there was some other reasonable explanation for Pandora's behavior and her apparent memory loss that didn't involve some form of terrible trauma.

"Laura! Bill!" Pandora's joyful cry broke Laura and Bill's conversation as she dashed towards them both, coming to a stop as she wrapped her arms around Bill's legs. In that moment, Laura couldn't imagine the girl as anything else other than a happy, healthy and hopeful child. She couldn't hide the beaming smile that found its way to her thin lips as Bill bent down to scoop the child up as though she was as light as a feather. "Hello Pandy" Bill said, greeting the girl before moving to guide the way down the hallway. By now, it seemed that most of the Galactica crew had gotten used to seeing the trio together and no longer gaped at them as though they were the center piece of a circus act.

As they walked, Pandora wrapped one arm around Bill's neck, resting her head down on his shoulder as she used her other arm to clutch her precious elephant and blanket to her chest. "How was daycare?" Laura asked cautiously, hoping that Pandora had perhaps played with some of the other children. Instead the girl uncharacteristically shook her head and cuddled into Bill's hold, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Again, Laura's eyes diverted to the floor. As curious as she was to find out what had happened to Pandora, Bill was right, the truth could be hard for both of them too face. Perhaps it was better being left in the unknown?

"Dinner?" Pandora asked, looking up at Bill with pleading eyes, hoping that the man had remembered his promise of dinner and a tour of a viper. "I would never dream of forgetting about dinner" Bill said, pretending to be insult at the accusation that he had forgotten about it. His words seemed to calm Pandora, who visibly relaxed at the confirmation that he would in fact be keeping his promise. "She did nothing but talk about dinner this morning" Laura admitted, thinking that Pandora would have exhausted herself eventually after asking every five minutes about how soon it was until dinner.

As they arrived in the hanger deck, Bill spotted the raptor that stood center stage. "Hello"Laura greeted the unfamiliar pilot, no doubt a new recruit, as they arrived at the heavy metal door of the raptor. As Laura stepped up and into the compartment, she put her arms out to take Pandora from Bill. It was only then that the child realised they were about to be separated again. "Bill come too?" Pandora asked, wrapping her arms around Laura's neck as she looked down at Bill as she gripped Laura's blush pink blouse. Looking up at the pair who stood with matching pleading eyes, Bill knew he would never be able to willingly disappoint either of them. There was no harm in leaving Galactica for an hour or so, after all, he and Laura had to work on a strategy on how best to use the vaccine. Cottle had the prisoners under control and it had been confirmed that Lee and the others had not been contaminated by the disease. For once, it seemed they held all the pieces in this constant game of chess.

Stepping up onto the raptor, Bill sat himself down onto the seat nearest the cold grey door as it shut behind him. As she sat in the metal seat beside him, Laura lifted her hand from Pandora's lap and reached out to gently brush her fingers against Bill's closed hands, watching as opened his larger hand to take ahold of hers as he brushed his thumb across her pale knuckles. Pandora turned herself slightly on Laura's knee so that she could rest her head down against the woman's chest while being able to look up at Bill. For the first time since their rescue from New Caprica, Laura felt relaxed, content and at peace. As though she would one day be able to put the horrors of New Caprica too a distant part of her memory.

* * *

They were no sooner on board Colonial One before Tori appeared and announced that Lee and Helo had an urgent matter of business to discuss. "You never get a minute to stop" Bill thought aloud, seeing the stress that was building up in Laura. Being a President couldn't be easy. Being an apparent prophet who would guide the people to Earth couldn't be easy. Suddenly being thrust into the role of mother for an abandoned four year old couldn't be easy. Though somehow, Laura seemed to take it all in her stride. "I would rather be kept busy" Laura confessed, if she had time to stop and think then her mind would simply dwell on the past; New Caprica, her apparent role as the 'dying leader' and Gaius frakking Baltar. Three things that had deprived her of sleep more times than she would care too admit.

As Lee and Helo boarded Colonial One, Laura left Pandora on the structure tan sofa with her elephant and cotton blanket, promising that Lee and Helo wouldn't be there for too long.

Lee's plan had been an interesting one, in fact, Laura wasn't sure how she hadn't come up with it herself. If the virus hit the resurrection ship, then the species would be wiped out for good. Their threat forever gone. When Helo mentioned his daughter however, Laura felt a sting of guilt in her heart. She could only imagine his pain and his loss. How would she cope if someone took Pandora from her? In the same way she had taken Hera from Helo and Athena. However, when he attempted to argue that the cylons had attempt to live with them in New Caprica, that guilt quickly disappeared as though it had never been there.

Taking her glasses off and resting her thumb and index figure against the bridge of her nose, she sighed deeply"Pandora's been awfully quiet" Laura said, concern in her voice as she turned around to look down at the sofa. That explained it. Curled up against the arm of the chair was Pandora, her head lay on the armrest while the rest of her body was curled up in a small ball. Deciding it would be best to wake the girl, after all if she slept much longer she would be up half the night. Bending down at the foot of the sofa, Laura reached out to gently stroke Pandora's thin hair. The child's thick eyelashes fluttered for a moment before she reached out to scoop her arms around her beloved plush elephant, holding it tightly against her chest. "Five more minutes"Pandora said, her eyes still shut as she yawned once more, having no intention of leaving the comfortable position she had found herself in.

Having been watching the pair with a content smile, Bill made his presence known once more to the young girl. "I guess we won't be taking a tour of the viper then" He sighed, crossing his ankles as he sat against Laura's desk, looking down at the child who slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. "I'm awake" Pandora announced, all but falling over herself in an attempt to get off the sofa and over to Bill as quickly as possible. Bill allowed the child to take ahold of his hand with her small one, with her clasping onto it for dear life before Pandora reached over and took ahold of Laura's, attempting to drag the adults with her through Colonial One and towards the waiting raptor.

* * *

Dinner seemed to be the last thing on Pandora's mind. When safely locked away in Bill's private quarters, Pandora seemed as bubbly as ever. It was a battle to get her to even sit still at the table while Bill came back with the food. "What do you say, Pandora?" Laura reminded the child as she sat down across from her as Bill put the plates down in front of them. "Thank you, Bill" Pandora said proudly, smiling up at the man as she did so. Bill chuckled to himself a little while shaking his head, trust Laura to quickly put manners into Pandora. "The pleasure is all mine" Bill assured as he took his seat at the head of the table between Laura and Pandora.

As Laura lifted her cutlery and began to eat, Pandora tried her best to mimic Laura's actions but failed miserably. Reaching out, Bill took a hold of Pandora's knife and fork, moving to silently cut the girl's food before taking her hand and readjusting the cold fork in her small hand. A picture really could say a thousand word. Laura admired the scene in front of her with a lighthearted smile. It was moments like this that assured her that Bill had no doubt been a dotting father to Lee and Zak, even when he was so often away from home. Everyone deserved a second chance; perhaps Pandora was Bill's second chance at fatherhood?

The dinner table quickly filled with conversation, which drowned out the sound of metal cutlery clicking against the dinner plates. "I met Lee" Pandora announced midway through the dinner, the corners of her mouth rising as she smiled at Bill. "He looks like you" She giggled as she spoke, setting her fork down onto her plate. "Poor Lee then" Laura teased, watching as Bill tried his best to act insulted, putting down his cutlery in mock shock as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned closer to Laura. "Yes, for having too get stuck with my handsome looks" Bill fought back, keeping his eyes dead set on Laura's as he spoke. "Now that is debatable" Laura replied, leaning closer as she rested her arms flat on the table, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him, moving closer.

However, the moment was ended prematurely as the door creaked open. "Bill" Saul stopped dead in his tracks as he inspected the scene in front of him. Laura and Bill leaned only inches apart from each other's faces, gazing into the others eyes as Pandora sat with eyes wide open. He suddenly felt like an outsider to the little world that the trio seemed to have created for themselves. "Uncle Saul!" Pandora cried happily, moving to wave her pale hand at the man. The adults pulled their eyes away from each other too gaze at the man who looked like a cat caught in the blinding headlights of a car. Laura could only imagine what the scene must have looked like.

"Saul" It was Bill who spoke first, standing up from the table as Saul took a small step back. "I'll speak to you later Bill" The man said, looking from his long term friend to the child at the table. "Goodnight, kid" Saul nodded his head before exiting the room quickly, leaving the trio alone once more. "What's wrong with Uncle Saul?" Pandora asked, concern and fear evident in her voice as she gazed at Laura and Bill with worried eyes. "He's just not feeling great the minute" Laura said, hoping to calm Pandora's fears by sugar coating the truth. Reaching out, she took ahold of the girl's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Maybe I should draw him a picture!" The child exclaimed, as the lightbulb went on in her head. That would certainly cheer Saul up, wouldn't it?

Bill couldn't help but notice how quick Pandora was to worry about Saul; just as he imagined Laura would have in the same position. What shocked him most was that the pair weren't actually related, especially with the stark similarities between the pairs. Although, he remembered reading how adoptive children could quickly pick up the traits of their adoptive parents. Perhaps that explained it all? "How about some chocolate?" Bill suggested, disappearing into his study before returning with two sealed bars of chocolate. Handing them both to Laura, he watched as the older woman opened one of the bars before splitting it in half, handing one half over to the impatiently waiting Pandora. "Half of it now and you can have the other half later" She assured the child, who took small pieces of her chocolate bar before standing up on her chair, putting her arms out for Bill who moved to pick her up and place her on his knee.

"Viper?" Pandora begged, hoping that the man hadn't forgotten about the second half of his promise. Looking down at his battered black leather watch, Bill nodded his head. "You'll have to ask Laura first" Bill compromised, suddenly feeling that the father who constantly told his child to ask their mother about things. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" Pandora begged, all but jumping up and down on Bill's knee as she folded her hands together. Laura sighed to herself then, could she really deny Pandora anything? "Okay" She agreed, watching as Pandora slipped from Bill's knee and began skipping towards the door, giggling to herself as she went along. Bill was quick too follow her though, the pair disappearing out the door and towards the hanger deck.

Laura trailed behind the pair, deep in thought as she walked through Galactica. By the time she arrived in the hanger deck, both Bill and Pandora were already in the viper. Pandora sat on top of Bill's knees, attempting to work the controls as Bill moved her from left to right as though she was really flying the viper. The sound of Pandora's carefree laughter - and Bill's occasional joining in - felt like music to Laura's ears. If only she had a camera. Walking up towards the viper, she listened as Bill attempted to explain each of the controls to Pandora, watching as she mimicked his actions. Had Bill taught Lee and Zak how to work a viper?

"We have a mini viper pilot on our hands" Bill announced, not even noticing his use of the inclusive pronoun 'our' as he beamed down at Pandora, his arms wrapped protectively around the child's waist. Laura watched the pair as she walked up the steps to the open top of the viper, seating herself on the top step nearest Pandora and Bill. No doubt Bill had just caused a lifetime obsession for Pandora. Though Laura prayed that by the time they found Earth, Pandora would never have to experience the chaos of flying a real viper plane. She knew that Bill worried enough about Kara and Lee when the flew, the last thing he needed was to one day add Pandora too that list.

Pandora turned around to look at Laura then. "Like Kara and Lee!" She thought aloud happily, playing away with the various buttons and controls in the cockpit of the viper as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "She's a natural" Laura admitted, catching Bill's eyes for a moment, the corner of her lips turning up in a smile before she returned to watching Pandora. The day's events seemed to have exhausted the poor child, who could hardly keep her eyes opened as she moved her small hands up to rub them as she slouched on Bill's knee before yawning loudly.

Laura stood up then, reaching into the cockpit to help Pandora out. "It looks like our viper pilot needs a good night's sleep" She revealed to Pandora, who went to protest as she stood on the top step, but her pleads were drowned out by another yawn. As Laura held the child's hand and escorted her down the steps, Bill quickly followed behind them, stopping as he arrived at the bottom one. Without even having to be asked, the man bent down to pick up the child, allowing Pandora to comfortably rest her head down on his shoulder, using it as a pillow, and lock her arms around his neck. Reaching up, Laura slipped the blanket and elephant between Pandora's chest and Bill's shoulder, watching as the child snuggled into the objects.

By the time they had walked from the viper to the nearby raptor. Pandora had fallen into the land of dreams; peacefully asleep on Bill's shoulder. "I think you wore her out" Laura said in a soft whisper, not wanting to wake the child up from her slumber. "At least you can be sure that she'll sleep the entire night" Bill offered, wondering if Pandora was the sort of child to sleep through the night or wake up as four in the morning and demand entrance into their parent's bed like Zak and Lee had at that age. "That is always a relief" Laura confessed, hoping that perhaps both she and Pandora would get some much needed sleep.

As he boarded the familiar raptor, Bill considered leaving the child in the back seat before quickly changing his mind. As Laura moved towards the front and sat herself down in the passenger seat, Bill carefully lowered Pandora into her arms, hoping to keep the girl in her state of deep sleep. With the child out of his arms, Bill powered up the engine of the raptor before sitting himself down in the pilot's seat. "I've never heard of the admiral piloting a raptor" Laura teased with a raised eyebrow, leaning her head back against the seat as she turned her head to look at him. "There's plenty of things you don't know about me Laura" Bill informed her as he powered up the raptor, effortlessly guiding it out of Galactica and towards Colonial One.

"Thank you" Laura announced as they arrived back at Colonial One, the pair departing the raptor and boarding the Presidential vessel. "For everything" She said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the man's harsh cheek, careful not to wake Pandora as she did so. "The pleasure was all mine"Bill confessed, knowing there was nothing he would rather do than spend time with Pandora and Laura. Acting as though neither of them had a care in the universe, as though they were the leaders of the last remaining humans on a mission to find Earth. With Laura proclaimed as the dying leader who will guide the people to Earth. Though it seemed the woman had found herself yet another role.

Walking through the compartment, Laura guided the way towards Pandora's makeshift cot. Bill slowly lowered the girl down into the bed, lifting her hands from around his neck before pulling up the blankets and tucking the girl in for the night. Laura doubted she had ever seen such peaceful a sight.

Finding Earth was their number one priority. Bill was right, they had to get rid of the cylons, one way or another. Laura was a generally forgiving person, but what the cylons had done...it was unforgivable. In Caprica, they would have been handed a death sentence without a second thought, why should it be different now?

The sun will rise on their faces someday. Laura had to believe in that. The prophet had to guide the people to Earth.

As a President, a supposed prophet and now a parent, Laura had to find Earth.

She had no other choice.


	5. Hero

[A/N: Not a great deal occurs in this chapter - which is a common occurrence when following the structure of each episode. Though this won't be the case when we get to the latter episodes of Series 3. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments on tumblr! They're appreciated more than I think any of you know. I hope this feeds the 'addiction' that several guest reviewers have. Reviewers all get a cookie and a virtual hug!]

* * *

**Hero**

"Is there really _any_ place in all the universe for such a piece?" Tori joked, lifting the rather ill chosen painting of Gaius Baltar. In Laura's mind, a ceremonial burning of the painting was in order. "Over the toilet perhaps" Laura suggested, shaking her head as she pealed her eyes away from the horrific painting. She had almost forgotten how ego centered Baltar had been. Almost.

Pandora slouched on Laura's leather chair, struggling to keep her droopy red eyes opened as she attempted to recover from the excitement of yesterday's events. Gripping her blanket close to her chest, Pandora yawned loudly, grabbing her guardian's attention once more. "Too much excitement in one day I think" Laura chimed, thankful that the girl had at least enjoyed yesterday, even if it had left her completely exhausted.

It was then that something caught Laura's eye. A black leather spiral folder embossed with the Galactica symbol. They had no such thing on Colonial One - that was when she remembered the origin of the piece - Billy. "I can't believe I was going to throw this out" Laura muttered, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment before opening the folder slowly, as though it could fall apart at any moment. "This is the dossier that Billy prepared for me for my first day on Galactica" She revealed, flicking her eyes up at Tori as her current assistant walked towards her.

Glancing at the dossier, Pandora spotted a familiar face staring back at her. "Bill!" The child marveled, lifting herself up onto her knees as she reached out to clasp her hands around Laura's upper arm in order to get a better look at the photographs. Of course, the child was only interested in the photographs of Bill - as well as her Uncle Saul. "Can I see?" Pandora asked, reaching out to take the crippled photograph from her guardian. As Tori appeared at Laura's shoulder, she read the black text at the bottom of the first photograph. "The Valkyrie, was that Adama's command before Galactica?" She asked, looking up at Laura for an answer. Laura nodded and hummed in reply before handing the photograph over to the impatient Pandora.

"This year marks Admiral Adama's..." Tori spoke as she leaned over Laura's shoulder to get a better look at the information, nodding her head as she attempted to do the math in her head. "45th anniversary in the colonial fleet" She concluded, smiling to herself as Laura flicked through the pages of the dossier. "In fact his commission date is only a few days away" Tori informed her, taking the dossier from Laura as the President stepped around her desk.

Laura walked the length of her office, placing both hands against the thin material of her army green shirt before turning on her heel to face Tori and Pandora. "I think I want to have a ceremony" She thought aloud, pursing her lips as she pondered it for a moment before nodding her head. "Let's give the Admiral a medal - for forty five years of devoted service" Laura concluded, coming to a stop in front of her desk. This was exactly what the fleet needed; a celebration, and who better too celebrate than the great William Adama himself? Laura could think of no one else. "Couldn't come at a better time" Tori agreed, thinking on the same wavelength as Laura. The last two years had been plagued with nothing but tragedies, it would be refreshing to have a celebration instead.

"Give the people something to celebrate for a change" Laura added, heading back up to the desk and stepping around her chair to stand beside Pandora. "Can I wear something pretty?" The child asked, hiding her teasing smile behind her blanket. After all, she had been limited to the small selection of clothes that Laura had managed to gather for her following her arrival on Colonial One. "Only if I can wear something pretty too" Laura joked with a chuckle, placing herself down on the leather armrest of Pandora's chair, earning a giggle from the child in response.

* * *

Due to the difficulty in manufacturing clothes in the fleet, the majority of people often donated clothes that they no longer wore, had grown out of or that had belonged to family members who has passed away. It was small mercies like this that Laura was glad of. The slightly battered cardboard box sat on the coffee table of her office, filled too the brim with children's clothes. "Pandora" Laura spoke, causing Pandora to unwillingly pull her eyes away from the book that Laura had given her. "Come and help me pick something for you to wear to Bill's medal ceremony" She coaxed, watching the child putting down her book before stepping towards the cardboard box, curiously looking inside.

Laura quickly threw aside everything that was simply too small or too big for Pandora, leaving a small pile of suitable clothes for the child to pick from. "See anything you like?" She asked, bending down onto her knees beside the girl so that she was at eye level with her as they rummaged through the small pile, casting away items that neither liked. "This one!" Pandora announced happily, clutching the vibrant red pleated dress in one hand and the matching cardigan in another.

The colour reminded Laura of the outfit she had worn at Baltar's ground breaking ceremony on New Caprica. In fact, Laura was positive that it was the same tone of red. She felt the corners of her lips beginning to turn up in a smile as she remembered Bill's comments about the outfit, and how the red had apparently suited her. As much as she would have loved to wear it again, it was hardly appropriated for a President to be seen wearing it at a public event. Though, she could only begin to imagine Bill's reaction to such an outfit. Pandora looked rather pleased with herself for selecting such a piece. "Can I try it on?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as her eyes widened slightly before Laura nodded her head. "Of course" She replied, moving to help Pandora into the selected outfit.

Yes, Bill would certainly like it. Tori appeared at the door then, peering in at the President and her ward after Pandora had gotten into her dress. "The Admiral's on the line" She admitted, causing Laura to abandoned the mountains of boxes in order to get to her office and pick up the corded phone.

Telling Pandora that she had to stay on Colonial One hadn't been easy. The girl had all but cried her eyes out, begging to come with her. Though Laura was cautious about taking the girl to Galactica's daycare - not wanting to have to see another display of Pandora's discomfort around other children. With the promise of going to Galactica with her on the next visit, Pandora eventually calmed down well enough to allow Laura to leave on the raptor to Galactica.

Laura knew in her very bones that Bill was lying, without even a shadow of doubt in her mind. As Bulldog and Tori left them alone, she readjusted her suede teal blazer as she slouched back in her seat for a moment, crossing both slender legs as she eyed Bill across the table. He was lying too her - plain and simple. As he turned to finally look at her, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?" She asked, resting her arm on the back of her seat as she waited for his answer. "You're going to have to trust me on this one" Bill concluded, trying to avoid answering the lingering question as best he could.

"This is my mess. I'll fix it" He said, his voice dropping as he spoke. The last thing he needed was for Laura to get roped into his mistake, to have her name connected to his life changing mistake. The woman stood up from the metal seat, allowing it to scrap against the floor as she pulled it away from under her. "Where's Pandy?" Bill asked, attempting to ease the tension in the room. "Colonial One" Laura said in a sharp tone before leaving Bill's quarters, allowing the 'click clacking ' of her heels to echo around her as she walked. It was her belief that she could talk to Bill about anything, but it seemed that the feeling was not mutual. Bill couldn't even trust her with this, and that hurt her more than she thought it possibly could.

* * *

It wasn't long until the man himself made an unexpected visit to Colonial One. Bill looked like death warmed up. Whatever sort of fight he had gotten into, she could tell he hadn't went to Cottle afterwards. Not with the dry blood still glimmering under his nose and cheek, with three skin deep scars decorating his left cheekbone. What secret was he trying to keep from her? Laura hadn't bought his story about Bulldog's disappearance from the very beginning. Over the last two years, Laura liked to believe that she had come to read the man like an open book. Now she was sure of that. Bill was lying through his teeth. Even worse, he couldn't trust her enough to tell her why.

"What is this?" Laura asked, confused as she opened the beige cardboard folder, seeing the crisp black print displayed on the ivory parchment. Bill's resignation letter - something Laura believed she would never see. Her eyes scanned through the page, shutting it as Bill lowered his head in dismay. "Your resignation? You've got to be kidding me" She announced, a sense of disbelief in her voice as she dropped the folder onto her desk in shock.

Bill folded his hands in front of his waist, taking a breath before speaking. He had known as soon as he made his decision to resign that Laura would be the toughest to convince. "I've said before, we can't hide from the things we've done" He confessed, shaking his head. Laura was the last person whom he wanted to tell the truth too, but his resignation letter had forced him to tell her the truth. He didn't want her impression of him changed. What he did wasn't right, and if he could he would change it all in a heartbeat - but that was the past, and he had to pay for his mistakes. "I see no other way around this situation" He concluded, deciding that the only way to deal with his guilty conscious was to resign from his position. Perhaps this was all coming to the surface for a reason? As a sign from the Lords of Kobol themselves.

Pandora sat at the back of Laura's office, sitting in the left corner in one of the former flight chairs. Curiously, the child looked up from her seat at the two adults as she heard the pitch of Laura's voice jump slightly, clearly unamused with the Admiral, while Bill's had a more mournful tone to it.

"Maybe it's time, Laura" He suggested. After all, wasn't his time up? He wasn't fit to be the Admiral. The fleet needed - no, they deserved - someone young, fresh and modern like Lee. Without the stress of being Admiral, Bill could focus on the more important things in his life. His relationships with Lee, Laura and Pandora being central to that. He just prayed that the latter two hadn't been damaged as a result of his mess.

However, Laura knew that Bill could never separate himself from his position as Admiral. Even if he did resign, she was confident that he would never be out of the CIC. Being the Admiral of the fleet was engraved into his blood and bones. While she had no doubt about Lee's ability, he was _not_ his father. He was not the infamous William Adama. His time would come eventually, but it was not today.

"Sit down, Bill" Laura ordered, feeling her blood boiling as she squinted her eyes slightly. Watching Laura for a moment longer, Bill sat himself down on the visitor's seat; feeling like a school child who had been sent to the headmistress' office. "I've been naive" He attempted to explain, straightening his back as Laura slouched forward on the desk, using her elbow to balance herself. "Have you ever thought that the Admiralty may have set you up to provoke a war they wanted?" Laura wondered aloud, knowing exactly how Bill would have thought. She had the displeasure of meeting several of the Admirals during many of Adar's galas and functions; she wouldn't be shocked if Bill had been set up as a scapegoat for them. "We know why the cylons attacked us and it wasn't any one thing" She reminded the man, wanting to show him that it was not his fault. He was not to blame for the provoking of an attack that resulted in the genocide of billions of innocent human beings.

Though Bill was stubborn, Laura had always known that. She did however agree that something needed to be done about it. Lifting the beige envelope from her writing desk, Laura took the freshly printed invitation out of its envelope and held it out for him. The gold foil glimmered in the dim light. "Medal of distinction" Bill's voice was soft as he dropped the invitation back down onto the desk.

Pandora's feet gently pattered against the carpet floors of Laura's office as she moved towards Bill, stopping beside the man. "I picked a pretty dress" The child confessed in a soft voice, looking up at Bill with pleading eyes. Although she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation, she could sense Laura's discomfort and Bill's sting of depression. Bringing her cotton blanket up to her face, Pandora shifted from foot to foot. Sighing to himself, Bill knew he couldn't deny Pandora anything in the universe. She had him well and truly wrapped around her little finger. Reaching out, he lifted her up by the waist, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, before setting her down on his knee. Pandora rested her head against Bill's chest, using it as her own personal pillow before she glanced over at Laura.

"Let me strap a frakking medal to your chest" Laura argued, feeling her own stubborn personality coming to play as she folded her hands on the writing desk."I can't" Bill fought back, even though Laura did have a point, something had to be done. "It's not for you. It's for them. Stand up there, acknowledge your fleet and give them what they need - a hero." Laura paused then, looking down at Pandora - it wasn't just a father figure that she needed in her life, but a hero as well - then back up at Bill "That will be your penance, even if it kills you" She concluded, resting her head down on the palm of her hand. Having the final word on the argument.

* * *

"On the behalf of everyone in this room, it is my honor to present you - Admiral Adama - with the Medal of Distinction for your 45 years of courageous service to the Colonial Fleet" Laura announced.

The hanger deck had been transformed into a makeshift ceremony room. The vipers and raptors had been moved to allow standing space for the invited guests, Galactica crew and members of the press. Laura stood at the podium, her fingers clasped around the cold metal of the medallion as she finished her address to the watching audience. As Bill came to stand level with her, Laura tried her best to conceal her smile as she raised the medallion above his head before placing it around the man's neck. As she pulled away, the President allowed her hand to brush against Bill's for a short moment.

Stepping down from the podium, Laura could hear the fierce round of applause that broke out across the room. This was exactly what the fleet had needed. A celebration; not their usual mourning session. Standing beside Helo, Laura felt a small familiar hand reach out to grab her own. Pandora had a joyful smile plastered across her porcelain face, her heart pounding in time with the applauding as she had to stop herself from jumping up and down with excitement - remembering Laura's words of warning about having to be on her best behavior. Laura had been cautious about the ever present press, and the last thing any of them needed was another series of awkward and difficult questions about Pandora. Even more so when even Laura herself had countless of unanswered questions about the child. Though, like Bill had said, perhaps it was for the best that she wasn't aware of all the facts.

Bill's response had been short and sweet, just as she had expected it to be. He wasn't the sort for long, drawn out, extravagant affairs; in fact, Laura was surprised he even allowed her to give him the medal. As he finished speaking, another series of applause filled the hanger deck. Once again applauding the father figure of the fleet. As Bill moved to step off the podium and towards Lee and Kara, Laura kept a hold of Pandora's hand and escorted the girl off as well, though staying well behind Bill. After all, this was his moment of celebration; not theirs'.

Stepping off to the side, Laura watched as Bill walked towards his only son, shaking the man's hand before accepting a warm hug from Kara. As Tori arrived at her side, Laura allowed her assistant to escort her over to the waiting press. The sooner she gave a comment on the ceremony, the sooner the press would leave her and Pandora alone. While talking to various reporters, Laura was cautious about the ever watching eyes of Bill Adama, even as he moved through the crowds too meet and greet his guests. Bill was never far away. He acted as Laura's permanent shadow, and now Pandora's as well.

As the guests began to file out of the hanger deck, with it once again returning to normal as the crew dismantled the podium, Bill headed towards the waiting Laura and Pandora. "Congratulations" Laura praised, smiling at the man as the child beside her moved to tightly hug him around his legs. Bill chuckled to himself as he ruffled Pandora's hair slightly before looking up at Laura. "I think this calls for a celebration" He admitted as Pandora let go of his legs and stood between the two adults.

It was then that Bill spotted the raptor being brought forward, with Bulldog and Cottle appearing through the hanger deck entrance. "I have something to do first, it'll only take me a minute" The man admitted, taking the uniform from the bench before walking towards the other pair as Cottle was speaking to Bulldog. He waited until the white haired man had finished speaking before he spoke.

"Bulldog" At once the former pilot looked up at the oncoming man. "You forgot something" Bill said, holding the neatly folded colonial uniform in his hands as the younger man turned to face him. "I can't" Bulldog muttered, shaking his head as he looked from the uniform to the Admiral. "Take it. You're not getting off that easy" He coaxed, holding the uniform out for the man to take. As the younger man reached out to take the uniform from him, holding it as though it was a plane of glass, Bill nodded his head. "Once a pilot, always a pilot" He announced, relieving the tense atmosphere around them.

"I see a lot has happened since" Bulldog joked, nodding his head towards the two figures on the balcony of the hanger deck. Bill glanced over to the pair, feeling the corners of his thin lips pull up in a smile as he saw Pandora waving at him excitedly as Laura simply smiled at him. "I guess you could say that" He admitted, not sure exactly how he would describe their current situation. What exactly was he to Laura - and Pandora as well? Whatever it was, Bill wouldn't have it any other way. "I'm glad you finally found some happiness" The younger man admitted, nodding his head at his former superior officer as he stood to attention and saluted the man one final time. "Admiral" With one last salute, Bulldog boarded the raptor that would take him to his new ship - for a new start and a second chance.

Watching as the heavy metal doors of the raptor shut behind the former viper pilot, Bill set off towards the balcony, his eyes glued to the two figures at the top. His Laura and Pandy. As he reached the top steps, Laura walked towards him. A content smile playing on her lips as she reached out to slip her hand through his arm as Pandora took Laura's hand, holding it as the trio left the hanger deck.

The walk through Galactica had been a silent once, each of the trio lost in their own thoughts. As they arrived in Bill's quarters, Pandora slipped her hand out of Laura's grip before making her away across to the sofa at the corner of the room. "I think this calls for a glass of something strong" Bill thought aloud, disappearing in such of her remaining bottle of whiskey and two whiskey glasses. Heading over to the sofa, Laura sat herself down next to Pandora.

Bill stepped back into the room, one hand balancing the neck of two whiskey glasses while another clutched the half drunken bottle of whiskey. "Just a small glass" Laura requested, deciding that drinking anymore than that was unacceptable around a child of Pandora's age. After filling the glasses, Bill handed one over to Laura then seated himself down on the other side of Pandora. Before speaking, Bill took a sharp drink of the liquid, allowing it to burn the back of his throat. "You were right, that is a very pretty dress, Pandora" He admitted, admiring the girl's pleated dress when he noticed a striking similarity to another outfit. "It looks exactly like something your mother wore once" Bill admitted, catching Laura off guard and almost causing her to choke on her whiskey. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had made the connection between Pandora's outfit and the one she had worn on New Caprica that shocked her - or if it was the fact that he had openly for the first time referred to her as Pandora's mother. Laura presumed it was more of the latter. "I told you so!" Pandora giggled, her eyes glimmering in the dim light.

Composing herself once more, Laura pulled her eyes away from the floor to look up at Bill, attempting to ignore the black flips that her stomach was currently doing as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Reaching out, she wrapped her arm around Pandora's shoulder and allowed the child to rest her head down against her. It didn't take Bill long to reach out and take Laura's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. In that moment, Laura couldn't picture any other place in the universe that she would rather be in. Dropping a kiss on Pandora's forehead, Laura looked over the child's head at Bill as he beamed down at them both. New Caprica happened for a reason. In that moment, Laura had came to accept what had happened. Destiny was often a wicked thing, but it had brought her to Pandora; and for that, she was eternally grateful.

"Bill..." Laura began, but stopped when a loud knock sounded from the door. There was more than enough rumors flying around the fleet about them, and the last thing they needed was another set added to that. Standing up from the sofa, Laura reached out for Pandora's hand before disappearing into the other room as Bill went to open the door for his uninvited guest. Laura sighed to herself as she heard Saul's voice echo through Bill's quarters. It seemed they would be stuck in there for a while.

Sitting herself down onto the bed, Laura helped Pandora to sit next to her. Deciding that it would be best if Saul didn't hear them, Laura took too absentmindedly braiding Pandora's hair for her. The comforting action was quickly putting Pandora to sleep. As Laura secured the hair tie to the bottom of Pandora's braid, she rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go to sleep, Pandy." She whispered, hoping that Saul wouldn't be talking with Bill for too much longer.

As Pandora rested her back against Bill's bed, she pulled the only woman down with her. She turned to rest her head down on Laura's arm, allowing the woman to hold her protectively against her chest; like any mother would with their daughter. Within mere moments, Pandora could no longer keep her eyes opened as her chest began to rise and fall in time with her deep breathing. Laura allowed herself a moment to enjoy the silence, and unusual occurrence for the President. She slipped the blanket up around Pandora's shoulders as she stroked the girl's hair for a short moment before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

Even though Bill was glad that Saul had finally began to open up to him, he was cautious of the woman and child currently hiding from his long term friend. If Saul's reaction to the dinner he had managed to walk in on was any indication, he wasn't exactly overjoyed with Laura's more active role in Bill's life. As Saul finished his last sip of whiskey, he stood from the table. "Thank you, Bill" He said, filled with a new sense of motivation. "I expect to see you in the CIC tomorrow" Bill announced in a serious tone, to which Saul stopped mid-step and turned to face his friend and Admiral. "You can count on it Bill" Saul announced before leaving the Admiral's quarters, allowing the door too shut behind him. After clearing away the half drunk whiskey bottle and stained glasses, Bill went in search of Laura and Pandora.

The scene in front of him warmed Bill's heart, and engraved itself into his memory for eternity. Laura lay peacefully asleep in his bunk, her arms filled with the sleeping Pandora. She looked as though she didn't have a single care in the universe - if only that was the truth. He couldn't help himself from walking towards the sleeping pair. As he stopped at the side of the bed, he lifted the cotton crimson red blanket and dropped it across Laura's sleeping body. While lifting Laura's pale slender hand to rest it over the blanket, Bill took a moment to hold it in his own, giving it a small squeeze. Reaching over Laura, he managed to drop a kiss on Pandora's ivory forehead before dropping another on Laura's soft cheek. It seemed the small compassionate action was enough to disturb Laura's peaceful slumber.

Bringing his free hand to Laura's cheek, he gently creased her soft skin. "Go back to sleep Laura" He whispered, knowing that Laura was in desperate need of catching up on at least some sleep. However, as he tried to slip his hand away from Laura's, she tightened her grip of his hand, preventing him from doing so. "Stay" Laura pleaded, her eyes struggling to stay open as her thick eyelashes fluttered. Bill didn't have to be asked twice as he lowered himself down onto the bunk. With one arm wrapped around Laura's waist, Bill rested his head down against the soft ivory pillow next to Laura's. Before long, the man had followed the other pair into the land of dreams. If morning never came to be. Bill would be content to stay like that for eternity. Without a care in the universe.


	6. Unfinished Business

A/N: I can't even begin to tell you how difficult it was for me to write this chapter. When you take the flashbacks out of 'Unfinished Business' it is basically one continual scene, not the easiest thing to write. After hitting a major brick wall, I eventually settled with this. Consider it another filler chapter before we get to the pretty heavy episode later in series three and even more so in the fourth series. Thank you all for all your reviews, each and every message makes my day! Don't forget, every follow, review and favourite gets a virtual hug from yours truly!

* * *

**Unfinished Business**

"Can we go and see Bill now?" Pandora pleaded, growing tired as she looked up impatiently at Laura. They had been on board Galactica for over three hours now, most of which had been spent in the makeshift boardroom agonising over a small mountain of outrageous demands from the Quorum of Twelve and their delegates. All Pandora wanted to do was go and see Bill; a fact she continued to remind Laura of at each and every possible occasion.

By this stage, Laura had lost count. Both of how many ignorant and foolish reports she had been forced to read through and how many times Pandora had begged to go and see Bill. Shutting the cardboard folder over, Laura nodded her head in silent acceptance, having given up on the latest disastrous report. Pushing herself off the cold metal chair, Pandora slipped on her button-down cardigan as she clutched her cherished elephant against her elbow. "Ready!" She beamed, her mouth wide open as she clasped her hands in front of her, rocking herself back and forth on her patent black shoes.

Since the medal ceremony, Pandora had hardly been out of her red dress. Declaring that she wanted to wear it because it reminded Bill of _'something that her mother had worn once_'. After the first couple of days, Laura had given up arguing with the child over the issue. Standing up from her seat, Laura collected the ever-growing pile of paperwork and loaded it into her leather handbag. Throwing the hefty handbag over her shoulder, she held her hand out for Pandora to take. The child all but skipped towards Laura, reaching out to take her hand with a vivid smile and a spring in her step. "Come on!" Pandora exclaimed, clutching Laura's hand as she moved towards the door of the boardroom, attempting to get to Bill as quickly as humanly possible.

By now, the four year old knew the hallways of Galactica like the back of her hand. Turning the corner, she broke away from Laura as they edged closer to Bill's quarters. "Just two seconds, Pandy" Laura said, stepping in front of her ward in an attempt to open the cold grey hatch. "Bill?" The woman called as she stepped into the room, holding the hatch open as Pandora slipped under her arm and into the familiar quarters. "Bill!?" Pandora boomed, disappearing into the bedroom with a skip in her step as she searched for her partner in crime. "Bill?" Her voice fell sharply as she came to the realisation that the man she was searching for was in fact no where too be found.

As Pandora's bottom lip started to shiver, Laura decided that the sooner they found Bill the better. "Come on you, we best find Bill before those water works start" Laura comforted, reaching out for the child with anxious hands, mindful of the extremes that a child's waterworks could get to as she headed out of Bill's empty quarters. It wasn't just Bill that seemed to be missing. It looked as though the majority of the Galactica crew had up and left. Pandora was growing more distressed by the minute as Laura carried her through the deserted hallways of Galactica in search of Bill.

"He's at the dance; room opposite the hanger deck" The rough, deep voice almost made Laura jump out of her skin. Turning on her heel, the President came face to face with Doctor Cottle; who put the amber flame of his cigarette out upon seeing the child on her hip. After all, the last thing he wanted was a lecture about smoking around children - especially the President's. "Is it that obvious?" Laura wondered aloud, setting Pandora down onto the ground as the child wiped away her unshed tears. "You looked as though you had just lost your right arm and Pandora seems to be a daddy's girl. So yes, it is that obvious" Cottle announced, respectfully nodding his head at the President and the child beside her before making his own way down the hallway, wanting to pick up a flask of whiskey - and now another cigarette - before going to the dance himself.

Pandora seemed anxious to get to Bill, like a daughter missing her father. Laura attempted to keep in step with Pandora, who hurried down the hallways like a Viper in flight. The child suddenly skidded to a stop at the door, turning around to look at her adoptive mother. Opening the door cautiously, the room sounded like the ringside of a circus, Laura could instantly tell that this certainly wasn't your typical dance.

Every viper pilot and half of the crew had to be at this so called 'dance'. Holding onto Pandora's smaller hand, the woman stepped inside and searched through the crowds of pilots, CIC crew and hanger deck crew. It was then that Laura noticed the boxing ring placed at the center of the room, with the majority of the audience glued to the actions in the center of the boxing ring. Walking further into the room, Laura could eventually pick Bill out from the crowd. "Bill!" Pandora seemed to have spotted the man as well, as she let go of Laura's hand and slipping through the crowds to reach him.

The child launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms around his leg in a deadlock before looking up at him with her best puppy dog impression. "I couldn't find you!" She protested, in a strong voice, which caused Bill to chuckle to himself. Pandora really was the double of Laura; even if it was a fact that puzzled Bill.

Walking up beside the pair, the President smiled to herself contently. "My father was an avid fight fan. I adored my father so I love a good fight" Laura confessed, glancing at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye before returning her attention to the boxing match in the center of the ring. Bill paused for a moment, as though time itself had frozen. Laura's Mona Lisa smile captivated him - it always had. In the dull light, she looked more carefree and youthful than he had seen her in a short lifetime.

Turning her attention away from the fight, Laura could feel her lips pulling up in a teasing smile "I heard about your so called dance, accidentally I might add" She revealed, faking a serious tone as Pandora clawed her hands on Bill's leg in a bid to pull his attention away from her guardian. "I can't see!" Pandora said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Laura shook her head; the little girl was certainly a curious little thing. Bending down, Bill scooped the child up onto his hip so that she could see into the ring. With wide eyes, Pandora attempted to follow the fierce and sharp movements of the pair currently fighting.

"Don't take it personally, it's sort of a private tradition" He admitted, turning himself to face the woman beside him. After all, he had never expected Laura to be someone who enjoyed fighting - otherwise he would have invited her in a heartbeat. In his mind, rather ignorantly, he had thought she was the sort who enjoyed the ballet and a glass of chardonnay, not a ringside seat at a blood covered boxing game. It seemed she had mastered an art for surprising him. "Tradition?" Laura wondered aloud, after all, how could beating the life out of your fellow crew mate be considered a tradition? "What's a trediaton..?" Pandora asked, having lost interest in the game going on in front of her.

"Tradition, Pandy" Laura corrected, watching as the child again attempted to pronounce the word but failed, giving up with a disappointed sigh. "It's something that a family always does together." Laura attempted to explain to the girl, reaching out to take her hand with a comforting smile. "What's ours?" Pandora asked, looking with curious eyes from Laura to Bill then back again. The question had caught both adults off guard. Laura was well aware that they were getting a little too close; with both herself and Bill naturally falling into the parent roles in Pandora's life. Though were they a family unit? She and Bill were growing closer by the day but...a family? Laura doubted that Bill wanted to go through the child rearing years again - even with her. Though it was Bill's turn to do the surprising. "I guess you and I will have to come up with a few of our own" Bill concluded, getting a cheerful chuckle and gleeful smile from Pandora, who rested her head down against the man's hefty shoulder.

"Did you throw your tags in there?" Laura asked, raising a thin eyebrow as she waited for his answer. "I wish. All the frustrations that I have" He said, wanting nothing more than to punch and throw the anger out of himself and lift the burden of stress and responsibility from his shoulders. Perhaps he could? "What?" Laura asked worriedly, knowing that look all too well - Bill was up to something. "Can you hold these?" Bill asked, not waiting for an answer as he took the gold plated wings off his uniform and placed them into the palm of Laura's ivory pale hand.

The Admiral lifted the thick ropes of the ring before pushing himself up and into the empty boxing ring. Standing in the center of the ring, Bill rolled up the end of his navy sleeves as he scanned the room in search of his boxing partner. "Chief, get your fat lazy ass up here" He commanded, his booming and rough voice left the room in momentary silence before it erupted in whispers and hushed voices - followed by the occasional cry of support. Laura stepped forward as the Chief wasted no time in getting into the ring, rallied on by the cries of the crowd around him. She just prayed that Bill knew what he was getting himself into. The Chief was a lot younger, fitter and quicker than Bill; though he always did find a way to surprise her. She just hoped he wasn't being foolish.

"Bill?" Pandora stood as close to the ring as possible, her eyes fearfully watching her father figure. "Why?" She asked, turning around to look at her mother with wondering eyes. Shaking her head, Laura bent down so that she was at eye level with the child. "It's a game" The President spoke in half truths, deciding that it was best if Pandora didn't know what was going to unfold.

When Bill delivered his first blow, Pandora made enough noise for the entire crowd. "Bill, hit him!" The girl shouted, while she didn't understand the game, she knew that it was better that Bill was the one doing the punching than him being punched. Laura rested her hand protectively on Pandora's shoulder, fearful the child might decide to slip through the ropes and join Bill's battle. Her free hand gripped the thick crisp white rope, as she cautiously watched Bill, feeling her heart in her mouth as she followed his every step.

As Bill stumbled against the rope, Pandora gasped, her eyes widening with fear as Laura reached out to touch Bill's back; attempting to offer him support and reassurance before he moved back into the ring - hitting the chief once more. Laura could hear the blood pounding in her ears as the younger man seemed to use his advantage over Bill. Quicker, lighter, younger. Bill was no match for the Chief.

Bill was having the life beaten out of him. Laura felt as though she could feel every punch hitting Bill's face. By this stage, Pandora was no longer watching her father figure with an admiring gaze. Instead, the child had attempted to hide behind her mother, using Laura's slender legs as a barricade between herself and the traumatic occurrences in the boxing ring. With both hands clasped over her small ears, Pandora shut her eyes as she attempted to block out the sound of clashing skin.

Laura wasted no time in slipping between the ropes and getting into the ring during halftime, with Cottle on her heels. "You insist on doing this! You're crazy right" She scolded, attempting to reason with the man as she arrived in front of him, seeing no reason for him to put himself through such unnecessary trauma.

Reaching out for the grey cardboard bucket, Bill wondered if the Chief had managed to knock out tooth or two out. "You wanna do this?" Laura asked, though knowing that Bill's stubbornness and self-pride wouldn't allow him to forfeit the match. "Yeah" He replied, confirming Laura's earlier fears. Tapping the damp cloth onto the open wounds and oozing gashes on Bill's forehead, she did her best to clean up the crimson blood as she spoke "He's coming in wide, hit him with your left hook" She advised, remembering her years of watching boxing with her beloved father - even if she had only be half interested in it all back then.

"You wanna win?" Laura demanded to know, praying that the answer was no. She wasn't sure she could cope with much more of this - seeing him being beaten and left black and blue wasn't something Laura enjoyed, in fact, her heart dropped even further with every hit. "I'm not gonna win" Bill concluded, pushing himself off the short wooden stool in and back into the ring.

As the shrilling squeal of the whistle announced the commencing of the second half, Laura slipped through the ropes once more and back down to the anxious Pandora - the girl looked on the verge of a breakdown. If she had known for even a moment that this wasn't your usual 'dance' then Laura wouldn't have taken Pandora inside, but now there was no point in trying to leave with the girl. Pandora had seemed to inherit Bill's stubbornness during their days together, and Laura was confident that the girl wouldn't leave under she knew Bill was safe and sound. As Laura picked the girl up, she allowed the child to wrap her legs tightly around her slender waist before locking short her arms around her neck. With one hand buried in Pandora's thick hair and the other resting on the girl's back, Laura impatiently watched the second half.

As the chief continued to deliver blow after blow to Bill's crimson covered face, Pandora buried her head a little further into Laura's shoulder, tears filling her eyes as she tried not to look at the falling man. Taking a deep breath, Laura shut her eyes for a moment as she kissed the crown of the child's head. No one in the room was speaking - no one could willingly watch the events unfolding before their very eyes.

It had only taken a handful of blows to knock the Admiral off his feet and onto his back with a heavy thud. Laura prayed to the Lords of Kobol that Bill had endured enough to call the fight to an end. As the room dropped to a dreary silence, Pandora fussed in Laura's arms, silently demanding down to see the injured man. Allowing the Chief to help him up, Bill could feel his back starting to go, the tender muscles felt as though they had been pulled and torn in each and every direction. Looking around at the crew, who's faces seemed plagued with concern, worry and anxiety, Bill cleared his throat before speaking.

"When you get in this ring, you be prepared to fight - or you dishonor what we're here for." He said, his voice harsh and deep as his eyes narrowed. "Remember, when you fight a man, he's not your friend. The same goes when you lead men. I forgot that once." He paused, deciding that what he needed to say had to be said, if not by him then by someone else. "I let you get too close, all of you. I dropped my guard. I gave some of your breaks, let some of you go, before the fight was really over" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lee standing near both Dee and Kara - he knew he should have kept a more watchful eye on his son, now he was too late."I let this crew and this family disband" Bill confessed, looking down at Laura and Pandora, the former's eyes were clouded with relief and reassurance; he could always depend on Laura for that."And we paid the price in lives" The hairs on his back would stand up every time he walked down the cold grey Galactica hallways and came face to face with the pictures of the dead, a makeshift graveyard for those they lost. "That can't happen again" He concluded, the fleet couldn't survive going through it all again.

Once more, the room dropped into a dead silence before Bill stepped off the ring. Pandora sniffled as she watched Bill clasped Laura's smaller hand in his own, allowing her to assist him down. The young girl couldn't ignore the surge of pain that went through his face. "Madame President" Bill acknowledged the woman with a slight nod as he held his free hand - which still shook from the round of punches he had attempt to throw at the Chief - out for Pandora. She stepped forward to take the man's worn out hand, her eyes still filled with unshed tears as she walked close beside him. "Admiral" Laura said, holding onto his hand as she made a path for them through the crowds, whom stepped back out of their way, gawking at the trio as they headed towards the deserted hallway.

By the time they had arrived at Adama's quarters, Pandora was clinging onto the man as though her very existence depended on it. "I have half a mind to send you to Cottle to get that head of yours looked at!" Laura protested, pouring a plentiful glass of whiskey for the man before going in search of his first aid kit. "It's fine, I landed on my back" Bill said, attempting to soothe her worries as he sat on the ash grey sofa next to the walnut table with Pandora curled up on his knee, resting her head against his chest as it gently rising and falling underneath her. "I mean before that. You must of lost your mind to have done that, Bill" Laura said, her irritation clear in her voice. He should have known better than challenging the Chief.

"You..you scared me, Bill. What would have happened if the Chief had of knocked the lights straight out of you?" Laura hadn't expected herself to get so worked up by it all, but he had put himself in danger, and even more so with Pandora standing there to bare witness to it all. "I know, it just happened" He confessed, still not remembering his mental reasoning for getting into the center of the ring in the first place - perhaps he should take Laura's advice and see Cottle.

Sitting down beside the pair, Laura began to wipe away the dried blood and close over the open wounds on the man's hard skin. "Can we...make it a tradition to not go... 'dancing'?" Pandora asked, hastily looking up at the adults with her large chocolate brown eyes, hoping her wish would be granted. Bill chuckled to himself then, nodding his head as he looked down at the girl. "I promise" He swore, looking at Laura who rolled her eyes, suspecting it would be the first of several traditions Pandora and Bill would attempt to make. The worry and anxiety effortlessly slipped away from Laura as the room filled with the pair's laughter, the noise was music to her ear, and assured her that even after Bill's latest stunt nothing had changed - except perhaps a new tradition between the dysfunctional family unit.


	7. The Passage

{A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and adding this fanfiction to your favourites. This chapter focuses more on the Laura/Bill/Pandora relationship than the actual events of 'The Passage' but if you've forgotten the events of this episode, you can read about it at Battlestar Galactica wiki. Don't forget that reviews get a virtual hug and a cookie. Shall we call this chapter the calm before the storm?}

* * *

**The Passage**

"Pandora, you have to eat" Bill argued, holding the half broken protein bar out for the child, who simply crossed her arms and shook her head defiantly. "No" The young child protested, her voice sharp and laced with annoyance. "You're being as stubborn as your mother" He concluded, sighing to himself while putting the protein bar down on the lustrous walnut table. Pandora simply accepted his statement with a nod and a teasing smile, reaching out for the protein bar, she broke it in two, holding the larger part out for Bill "You eat to!" She demanded, looking up at him with pleading eyes until he lifted the bar from between her snow kissed fingers. "Thank you" Bill said, having given up fighting with the young child.

Tearing the bar into little, compact pieces, the child savored a handful of them, allowing them to fill her empty stomach before safely wrapping the bar back up into its plastic packaging. Bill watched as the child slipped it into the pocket of her light pink rain jacket. Sensing the older man watching her, Pandora glanced up. "Laura needs a piece!" She exclaimed, giggling to herself as she pulled over the zip to hide her treasure, keeping it safe and sound until her mother could eat it. The young girl's maturity and selflessness never failed to surprise the Admiral of the Colonial Fleet. If Bill hadn't been exposed to the truth about Pandora, he would have mistaken her as Laura's child - something many in the fleet had done.

"What do I need?" Laura made her presence known as she leaned against the cold grey door frame of the Admiral's private quarters. She had watched the scene from the surrounding shadows for several minutes, content to simply watch the man and child bonding together like any other father and daughter. It was small moments like this that made their battle against the Cylons worthwhile. All Laura wanted was for Pandora to be able to run through the damp emerald grass, to smell the aroma of the freshly bloomed flowers as the sun beamed down against her porcelain skin. That's what Laura prayed to the Lords of Kobol for each dawn and dusk. "Food!" Pandora exclaimed, undoing the zip of her coat and producing the safely guarded broken protein bar, handing it out for her mother. "You have to eat" She demanded, sounding older than her four years as Laura advanced towards the small child.

Taking the protein bar, Laura split it down the middle before handing one half over to Pandora. "Only if you eat to" She protested, only satisfied when the child gobbled the food down in front of her. Laura would rather starve than have Pandora do so, no matter how hungry or emotionally drained she was. Her daughter was her main concern. The food rations seemed to be worsening by the hour; much to Laura's constant stress and anxiety. Even as the leader of the Colonial Fleet, there was one person who Laura feared for most ... Pandora. Perhaps the hierarchy of her roles in life had changed since the mysterious child waltzed into her life - with her role as Pandora's mother coming before even that of her supreme status in the fleet.

Pandora seemed glad to have at least a little something more to fill the empty pit of her small stomach. When the child had finished every last crumb of her bar, Laura hid her piece away, deciding to save it for Pandora to feast on later. "Are you coming?" Laura asked, watching as Bill rose from his seat beside Pandora, picking his jacket up with one hand and Pandora up, holding her as though she weighted little more than a feather.

Walking between the Admiral and President, the girl reached out to slip her small fingers through Laura's longer ones, before clasping her hand around Bill's well worked hand."Where are we going?" Pandora wondered aloud, looking up at her parental figures with widened eyes. Bill and Laura exchanged a look then - Pandora would be far from pleased to be told that she had to go to the daycare. In fact, Laura was preparing herself for an endless river of tears and a temper tantrum - and that was the best case scenario!

It seemed that the further they walked through the cluttered hallways of Galactica, the more Pandora's face became masked with realisation followed by a sudden pang of fear. By the time they had come to a slow, steady stop outside the daycare, Pandora had all but attached herself to Bill's leg continuing to clutch onto their hands as though they were her vital life support. "Pandora" Laura said, her voice laced with concern for the child as she bent down to her daughter's height. Bill felt his heart fill with guilt, unable to ignore the look of pure terror that ran through his precious Pandora in that moment. Though Pandora was stubborn. Shaking her head before burying it in the creases of Bill's cotton navy trousers, the child refused to look the woman in the eyes. "I don't want to go" Pandora confessed, her voice shook as the girl swallowed a sob, her breath catching in her throat as she shut her eyes in a bid to block out the rest of the dark and dangerous world around her.

"What if I promise you can see Lee and Kara afterwards?" Bill coaxed the child, hating to see her in such a state. Laura had told him of her ongoing battle with Pandora about the dreaded daycare, he decided to put it down to typical infant clinginess, praying to never be separated from their parents. "You'll come back?" Pandora asked, her voice begging for some form of reassurance from her father figure as she glanced from Bill to Laura then back to the Admiral again, finally opening up about her deepest and darkest fear. Losing Laura and Bill. "Always" Laura promised, her voice filled with unconditional love and reassurance, the sort only felt between a mother and her child. Pandora sniffled then, feeling Bill touch her thin chocolate hair as Laura ran a comforting arm up and down her thin shoulders.

"Okay" Pandora said, sniffling away the crystal droplets that filled her widened eyes. Lifting her head from Bill's leg, she stepped forward to hug Laura, locking her arms around the woman's pale, thin neck and resting her head there for a moment before unwillingly pulling away. Pandora raised her anxious plagued eyes in an elevator motion towards the daycare worker that came to a stop beside her. "Is Pandora ready to come in now?" The bubbly blonde asked, her rosy red cheeks setting off her soft baby pink lips. Laura returned to her full height as Pandora began to drag her feet along behind her, keeping her gaze focus on the cold grey tiles below her feet as she walked towards her personal prison.

As Pandora disappeared inside, Bill brought his hand to rest under Laura's elbow, guiding her around the corner before his hand slipped down to her slender back, resting there as they walked in time with each other. "I worry about her, Bill" Laura confessed in a small whisper, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, as though she knew that Pandora was silently sobbing her small soul out, simply from being separated from her parents. "Cottle says she's perfectly fine" Bill said, attempting to reassure the woman beside him, Laura's worry lines became more clear by the minute. "I know but it's just..." The President began, sighing to herself as she spoke, finding herself at a loss of words "It's a mother's prerogative to worry" Bill concluded, seeing the understanding wash over Laura like a wave as they arrived at the door of the CIC. "Something isn't right Bill, I can feel it" She admitted, as though she could feel it in her very bones - haunting her during every waking moment of her day, not even in her restless sleep could she escape the constant fear that ran through her. Either something was wrong with Pandora and they simply hadn't found it yet, or something horrible and haunting was going to happen to the child. Laura had a horrible feeling. Was it over exaggeration or some sixth sense preparing her for a battle that lay ahead?

* * *

Stepping into the CIC, the pair did their best to stay camouflaged at the corner of the room, attempting to make their presence known to only Cottle and Helo. After catching the younger man's eye, the Admiral signaled for them both to step into the side room with them. "How long do we have?" Laura spoke, starting the conversation as the Helo and Cottle arrived in front of them. "I'd say seven to ten days" Cottle admitted with a heavy heart, he was even beginning to doubt that they would find some sort of eatable food before their ever nearing deadline - not that he was a generally optimistic person. One person instantly entered Laura's cluttered thoughts. Pandora. A child so young couldn't survive long without food...a mere handful days at the most. Fear for her daughter ran through every bone in her body, remembering the look of starvation on Pandora's face earlier that morning. Could she face that haunting look ever day, only for it to increasingly get more grave with each passing hour? Bill could feel the fear rolling off Laura's skin, he too worried about Pandora, but at least one of them had to focus on the fleet for now.

The rest of the conversation had went by in a breeze for Laura, who found herself unable to focus on anything - or anyone - other than her daughter. Bill was right, it was a mother's prerogative to worry, but Laura found herself unable to focus on her duties as President. Perhaps it was down to the daunting feeling of dread that filled the very depths of her stomach? She watched silently as Bill, Kara and Lee plotted their route to the algea planet, moving the miniature scaled vipers and ships across the map as they planned their battle strategy. She couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get a break - for even a day, where they didn't have to worry about being pounced on by the cylons, running out of their basic necessities like water or being faced with a prophecy that they no longer seemed to be able to fulfill. A day was all she wanted.

As the Admiral and President were left alone once more, Laura glanced at the clock in the right hand corner of the dimly lit room. It had been three hours. Three hours since they had left Pandora off at daycare. Laura silently kicked herself. The child had never been left alone for longer than an hour and a half at a time, with either herself, Bill or Tory picking her up after that time. The Lords of Kobol only knew what thoughts must have run through Pandora's poor mind. "Pandora" Laura said, annoyance for her lack of thinking laced her voice as she headed towards the nearest route to the daycare. One of the many benefits of spending extended periods of time on Galactica was that she now knew the ship like the back of her hand. Bill was quick to follow her, walking almost on her heels as they turned the corner to the daycare.

Laura wasn't sure what she had expected - but it certainly wasn't that. In the back corner of the room, Pandora had pressed herself up against the wall, barricading herself with firm pillows and plastic chairs on either side of her small body, in a desperate attempt to block out the other children and adults around her, the girl had curled herself up in a small ball shape, with her head buried in her knees as her arms locked around her lower legs, holding them tightly against her chest. Exchanging a troubled look, the pair advanced towards the anxious child. "Pandora?" Laura spoke, her voice soft and gentle as she lowered herself onto the floor beside the distraught girl. As though in a state of disbelief, the girl raised her head to look up at the source of the noise. "I thought you weren't coming back!" Pandora protested, her eyes swollen and tinted red from her tears as she ran her fingers under her button nose as she sniffled, her beloved elephant held tightly against her chest.

"What did I tell you?" Laura asked, reaching out to touch the girl's arm as Bill lowered himself down next to her, cautious of how exactly he was going to get back up again. "You'll always come back" Pandora pondered for a moment before speaking, her waterworks coming to an end as she remembered her mother's earlier words of comfort. "Didn't we?" She asked, feeling as though she was slipping back into a teaching role. Pandora had to learn that both she and Bill were not going to just up and leave her, and that they would always come back for her, no matter what - even if Laura wanted nothing more than to scoop the child up and rock her off to sleep with a false promise that it'll never happen again. Regardless of that, Pandora had to learn.

The girl nodded her head at her mother's words. Moving the pillow nearest to her, she retrieved the item hidden underneath for safe keeping."I made you something" Pandora revealed, her damp eyes looked up at Bill for the first time as she held the thread bracelet out for the older man to take. The three strings were braided through each other with such precision that Bill doubted that it was Pandora who had made such a piece. Her colour choices stood out. The red was the same shade as Laura's infamous New Caprica outfit, while the navy blue reminded him of his own colonial uniform, with the third thread of lavender being Pandora's favourite colour. Had the child consciously chosen such colours? From the ground beside her, Pandora produced a second bracelet, identical to that of Bill's and held it out for her mother. "For you to" She said, her voice low and weak as she patted her porcelain cheeks that were covered in a blanket of tears.

After examining the bracelet in detail, Bill loosened the threads for a moment to slip it over his burly wrist before tightening it once again, receiving a nod of approval from Pandora. Reaching forward, Laura moved to lift the child away from the cold, grey wall and into the safety of her welcoming arms. At once the girl clung to her, burying her head in Laura's neck, with her small fingers gripping the pure silk material of her mother's blouse. "She'll be fine after she rests for a while" Laura thought aloud, seeing the concern and worry coat the man's aging skin. It was Bill's sense of duty that stopped him from following the mother and child out of the daycare. He had a duty to the fleet, to ensure that this mission was successful, and locking himself away in his quarters with no one but Laura and Pandora for company was going to achieve nothing at all. Setting off in the opposite direction, Bill made his way towards the CIC, calmed and comforted in the knowledge that both Pandora and Laura were on Galactica if anything should happen.

* * *

It was never easy to see a comrade in such a state, even more so someone as young, healthy and determined as Kat. In recent months, she had seemed to naturally slip into the space in his life once allocated for Kara. He entered the sterile room after the blonde viper pilot with a heavy heart, filled with regret, remorse and sorrow. How had he not seen the path of self-destruction that Kat was following?

"Are you staying?" Kat said, her voice laced with uncertainty as it shook with each sharp intake of air. "Oh, I'm staying" Bill confirmed, his voice filled with self-assurance and determination as he lifted the metal chair from the corner of the room and lowered it down next to Kat's rigid eggshell white hospital bed. Kat couldn't deny the disbelief that ran through her, her frail and weak fingers clasping around the vial of sleeping pills. Bill leaned forward in his chair, folding his worn hands together as he raised his head to look at the woman who appeared childlike and vulnerable on her death-bed.

"The sick bay reminds me of where my son Zak was born. Caroline was so happy..." He couldn't help but remember the beaming smile that had graced his ex wife's features that day, finding his own lips curling up at the mental image. "She was convinced - both times - that she was having a girl, so it was a surprise at the end." Bill confessed to the woman, regardless of the fact that Bill would never have changed anything about either of his sons, he had always felt that a hole in his life had never been filled.

"Did you want a girl?" Kat asked, her numb blackened cheeks flinching as she attempted to force some form of a smile. Regardless of the rumors she had heard floating around the fleet, Kat had always suspected that Bill had been an extraordinary father; you only had to look at him with Pandora to see that. "Yeah" He said, feeling a ping of sadness as he began to fidget with his hands absent-mindedly, glancing down at the thread bracelet that graced his wrist, a constant reminder of the daughter figure in his life. "Three's a good round number" Bill admitted, having always wanted three children, though by the time that his youngest son was born, his marriage was already beyond the point of no return - not even the Lords of Kobol could have saved it.

As her thick eyelashes fluttered under the weight of her eyelids, Kat nodded her head in a feeble manner."You have Pandora now" She whispered, her eyes falling for a moment before she forced them open again, struggling to keep herself awake. While he may have mentally connected Pandora as the 'daughter figure' in his life, a space once occupied by Kara, Kat was the first to bring the matter up in conversation. Did he want to raise a third child? In these uncertain circumstances, with no clear sign of tomorrow and a fearful prophecy to contend with?

"Yes, I do" Bill accepted without much more consideration. Pandora was his daughter, perhaps not in blood or name, but he cared about her unconditionally, and that was all that mattered. Though, he couldn't shake the fear that lay deep inside him. He couldn't put his finger on it. The wind was changing, he could feel it in his very bones. Whatever it was however, the man was confident of one thing; he would protect Pandora, as well as Laura, till his dying breath, regardless of when that faithful day may come.


	8. Eye of Jupiter

A/N: Don't you all just love Easter break? While it does mean mountains of revision, it means I have a little more free time to work on this fanfiction. Don't tell anyone that it's what I do during my study breaks! This chapter starts/foreshadows the main plot line in regards to Pandora. Though, he doesn't love some cylon interaction. After being harassed by a friend to do so, I've made an 8tracks listing for this fanfiction. The link is in my profile, simply hit my username and it'll direct you there! Also, there's nothing better than reading your reviews after a stressful day of studying, and I hope you all know that I love and appreciate each and every one of them!]

* * *

**The Eye of Jupiter **

"Let her sleep Bill!" Laura hissed, crossing the room as Bill remained at his station, protectively watching over the sleeping child in his bunk, taking in each rise and fall of her small chest. "She looks peaceful" Bill concluded, finding the corners of his thin lips starting to turn up in a joyful smile. Pandora looked as though she hadn't a single care in the world - her innocence making her ignorant to the devils around her. "If you don't let her sleep, then you can deal with Miss Moody" Laura joked, sitting herself down on the man's chair as she flashed him a teasing smile. It was no secret that Pandora could be rather moody if awoken from her peaceful slumbers. "Fair point" He replied, nodding his head towards the woman as the phone beside them let out a shrilling ring, demanding the attention of the occupants of the room. Fearful that the noise might wake the sleeping child, Laura lifted the phone from its cradle after the first ring. "This is the President speaking..." She began, glancing over her glasses at Bill as he leaned against the wall in front of her, looking between both herself and the sleeping child.

"Do you really think you found the Temple of the Five?" Laura asked, her voice filled with wonder as she placed the phone on loud-speaker, hoping Pandora would be able to sleep through the noise. Bill crossed his arms, watching at the phone as Tyrol's voice sounded around the room. He listened as the younger man recalled his father's teaching, causing Laura to nod her head in silent acknowledgement. "Could this place be related to the Eye of Jupiter?" Laura thought aloud, looking up at Bill as she silently prayed at this was a much-needed marker on their path to Earth - or at least some sign that the prophecy was true. That the dying leader would guide the people to Earth. "The Eye of Jupiter, what exactly are we talking about?" Bill asked, his voice laced in curiosity as he stopped in front of his desk, looking down at Laura. "According to the scriptures, it's a marker that was left by the thirteenth tribe, it's supposed to point the way to Earth" Laura informed the Admiral, deciding that it might be best to teach him about the scrolls and scriptures someday.

The sirens boomed through the Admiral's quarters. The shrilling noise forced Pandora out of her peaceful slumber as Laura stood to her full height while Bill clasped the telephone in his hand. That noise only meant one thing. Cylons. "This is Adama" The man said, switching the phone network over to the CIC. Laura slipped around the desk and moved towards the bunk in the side of the room where Pandora was attempting to adjust her eyes to the dim light. "What's the matter?" Pandora asked, her tired voice concealed a yawn as she rubbed her eyes - struggling to keep them open - while sitting up straight in bed. "We need to go to the CIC" Laura stated, knowing it was best not to unnecessarily worry the small child. "Do we have to go...?" Pandora argued, a tired yawn breaking off the rest of her speech as Laura stepped forward to scoop the girl up in her arms; blanket, elephant and all.

Pandora clutched her fingers around the thin material of her mother's blazer, keeping her head against the woman's shoulder as they walked after Bill through Galactica's deserted hallways and towards the chaos of the CIC. "Zip rep!" Bill demanded as they stepped inside, the Admiral heading towards the middle station while Laura slipped into the empty work station at the back of the chaotic room. By now, Pandora had grown accustomed to the thin grey walls of the CIC. As Laura sat her down on the cold metal chair, Pandora swung her legs backwards and forwards, keeping her parents in her line of sight as Laura walked up behind Bill, coming to a stop at his hip. "Four?" Laura asked in disbelief as her eyes gazed up at the flashing blue and red lights on the monitors in front of them. Why were the cylons always right on their tails?

"If the Eye of Jupiter really is a marker on the way to Earth and it's in that tomb..." She began, her eyes trailing over to the man beside her, knowing that the cylon presence meant only one thing. They wanted the Eye of Jupiter "We can't let the cylons get it" Bill concluded, examining the four base ship on the monitor as he attempted to come up with a mental stagey. They had to many people on the surface, and the Eye of Jupiter was to valuable for them to simply jump away.

The Admiral and President exchanged a puzzled glance as the cylons attempted contact with the Galactica ship. Lifting the wireless beside him, Bill pressed down the communication button before speaking "This is Admiral Adama" He announced, curious of just who was on the other end. "Admiral, I can't tell you what a genuine pleasure it is to hear your voice" The familiar voice filled the CIC, sending the occupants into a sudden silence. Bill watched as the colour drained from Laura's face as their fears were confirmed. "This is Gaius Baltar" The man revealed, his voice sending confusion through the Galactica crew.

The look on her mother's face puzzled Pandora. She had never seen a look of such terror in her mother's eyes, masking her features as she took a deep shaky breath. As though the memories of New Caprica were vividly flashing back to her. It made Pandora afraid. The girl had been of the belief that nothing in the world could scare her mother, but in that moment, Laura's blood boiled with fear, anger and vengeance. All she wanted was Baltar's head on a silver plate.

As her mother turned on her heel and exited the room, her powerful strides caused her heels to echo through the deserted hallways like a woman on a mission. Bill was quick to follow the President, mindful that she wouldn't think twice about using the services of the nearest airlock. Pandora pushed herself off the chair, her arms filled with her cotton blanket and precious elephant, as she rushed after Laura and Bill. Eventually, the child managed to catch up with them both, slipping through the small gap of the heavy wooden door before it shut behind her.

Laura was Pandora's 'comforter in chief' but in that moment, it seemed her mother was the one in need of comfort. "I can't believe we're letting Cylons on this ship" Laura muttered, shaking her head in defeat. Stepping up behind the woman, Pandora reached up to touch her mother's porcelain hand. "Mama..." She said, her voice filled with concern for her mother. The title had caught both Laura and Bill off guard, with the latter forcing himself not to smirk like an idiot and spin the child around in joy. Though given the current circumstances, Bill doubted that was appropriate. Laura found herself smiling freely, even with the unexpected unfolding of events.

"Everything's okay" She promised the child, before a realisation hit her. The last thing Laura wanted - or needed - was for Pandora to be in the same room as Baltar, let alone with known cylon models. "Can you take Pandora..." Laura began to speak to the armed guard nearest them when the doors opened and an escort of heavily armed guards marched into the room, accompanying the two cylons and the traitor of the human race.

"Laura" Baltar's voice was soft as though he was in a state of disbelief as he stepped into the meeting room, his eyes landing on the red-haired President, speaking to her as though she was a long-lost friend and _not_ a bitter enemy. Unable to look the traitor in the eyes, Laura found her hands reaching behind her to gently push Pandora back, the woman herself following as Bill took three strides to stand between the President and her predecessor. "It's good to see you" Baltar said, attempting to coax the woman in front of him. It was then that he spotted the small child hiding behind Laura's legs, looking up at him with curious widen bambi eyes as she rested her head against Laura's thigh. The President still could not bring herself to look at the man, deciding to look at the Galactica symbol at the other end of the tense boardroom. She would not give the traitor the satisfaction of looking her in the eyes.

"It seems you and the Admiral have certainly been busy" Baltar attempted to break the awkward, tense silence as he looked from the President to her Admiral. His attempt at a friendly conversation was taken as a hostile threat. Laura moved to step in front of her daughter like a lioness protecting her cub. While the wrinkles on Bill's forehead became more clear as he forced himself not to knock the light straight out of Baltar. "I guess it was only a matter of time before we had an Adama-Roslin on board" He joked, taking all of his courage to smile at the man and woman- attempting to be civil with them. It took every ounce of Laura's self-control to stop her personally throwing Baltar out of the nearest airlock. Oh, the satisfaction that would have given her. Speaking to her as though the events of New Caprica were only a simple nightmare may have been one thing, but he had went a step too far by mentioning Pandora. Though, it seemed Bill was annoyed enough for both of them as he took a stride forward and towered over the shorter, younger man. "I would watch your tongue if I was you, Baltar" Bill threatened, narrowing his eyes as he glared down the end of his nose at the younger man.

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura could see the blonde cylon watching Pandora with intense curiosity, as though puzzled by the seemingly familiar girl. The cylon's behavior was enough to make Laura's blood boil and for an ever-present shiver of fear to run down her spine. "Weapons are hardly necessary - especially with the child in the room" D'Anna spoke, forcing a fake smile as she looked from the President to the child she was guarding. There was something strangely familiar about Pandora, as though she had seen the child before, but D'Anna simply couldn't place her finger on why. "Yes, exactly" The male cylon spoke, nodding his head as he followed his companion's line of sight to the young child who clutched fearfully to her mother's legs, cautiously of the strangers watching her. "We come in peace" He claimed, though the sarcasm in his voice was evident to everyone in the room.

"What do you want?" Laura finally spoke, her tone sharp as she looked directly at the two cylons. "We want the Eye of Jupiter" The three confessed, as though she was simply talking about the weather as she placed her hand against the crisp white material of her dress. "We know you have people on the ground, and we know you found the original settlement of the thirteenth tribe" She revealed, casually shrugging her shoulders as though the humans were an unworthy enemy to the 'almighty' cylon race. "And it doesn't take much to know that the only reason you haven't cut your losses and jumped away by now is that you found the artifact but haven't been able to retrieve it yet. Is that about right, _Madame President_?" Cavil spoke, his accusing tone turning to sarcasm once more as he mocked the woman's title. "We have our people on the surface, we're not leaving them behind" Laura argued with determination, they had learned from their mistake on New Caprica; now, no one got left behind. "That's a touching but not very convincing idea" Cavil confessed, his eyes glancing at the armed guards who seemed to take a small step closer at his hostile words.

Baltar attempted to speak once more, but in Laura's mind the sound of his voice was like sharp nails being dragged down a black board. Unnecessary, painful and provoking. She shut her eyes and attempted to block the noise - and the man - out of her head. She would not take advice from a traitor. "The less this man says, the better this will go" Laura informed, continuing to ignore the man's presence, looking directly at the blonde haired woman who had yet to take her eyes off both herself and Pandora.

"If it wasn't for me, the cylons would have blown you out of the skies two seconds after you arrived...!" He began to argue, holding his hands out in front of him as a sign of his desperation to be understood by the President and her Admiral. Seeing as the man's lacking negotiation skills were getting them no where, the three attempted to intervene. As the female cylon moved to advance towards them, Laura turned around and in one swift motion lifted her daughter and placed the child on her hip furthest from their visitors, shielding her from the curious gazes of the one and three. "Do you think you can handle this without me - if you can stomach it?" Laura asked, her voice laced with sarcasm as she clutched her daughter to her side before turning on her heel "So I've saved your life - again. How many times is that now, because I'm beginning to lose count!" The man shouted as Laura headed out of the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind her as she left, leaving the cylon ally standing gobsmacked.

Laura had no intention of staying in that room for a minute longer. Not in the presence of a cylon whom seemed a little too interested in Pandora, or the traitor who had walked so many of their kind to their untimely brutal deaths. Bill could deal with it.

* * *

"There's really not much more on the eye in these scriptures" Laura spoke as she felt the man's presence as he entered his quarters some time later, her eyes remaining fixed on the paperback book in her hands. "There's several interesting stories about the temple, listen to this 'five pillars of the temple were fashioned after the five whose names could not be named'..." She said, reading the black text that rest on the crisp white page with intense interest; perhaps it held a clue about the thirteenth tribe or their path on the way to Earth?

"Laura" Bill interrupted her as he rested his hands down on the desk between them. Laura knew that voice all too well. Something had happened. "What?" She asked, finally pulling her eyes away from the scriptures, shutting the book as she looked up at the Admiral with growing concern, her breath catching in her throat.

"The cylon we know as Boomer, arrived with the others, she told our Sharon that her child was alive, and that she was on board one of the cylon base ships," Bill revealed, his voice dangerously low as he spoke in a sense of disbelief, praying to the Lords of Kobol that what Boomer had said was not true. Laura felt a sense of relief wash over her like a wave. "And that she had been seen on New Caprica in your school" Bill's voice became accusing, his eyebrow raising as he leaned down against his hands, attempting to stay calm. Surely Laura had a reasonable explanation for this all? Laura looked down at the desk, feeling the corners of her lips flinch up in an unreserved smile, taking off her dark rimmed glasses, Laura pushed a strand of thick fire kissed hair behind her ear as she pursed her lips "The child is alive" She breathed, unable to believe her own words. There was no denying that she had become rather attached with Hera, after all, she had seen the child almost every day on New Caprica, even coming to see her as a 'niece' figure in her life. She couldn't deny her relief that the child was alive. Bill's eyes widened in shock, dreading what the woman may say next.

"Yes" Laura said, nodding her head as she put her glasses back on. "Yes, the child was at the school. Yes, I kept her there, we suspected that the cylons captured her during the exodus from New Caprica. Yes it's true" Laura confessed her secret, her eyes silently pleading with the man in front of her to understand, to see her point of view, to not hate her for her past choices.

Bill lowered himself down into the chair beside him, unable to believe his ears. Could his Laura commit such a selfish act? Could she have knowingly deprived a set of parents from raising their first-born child? "Listen, the thing you might want to know is that when..." Laura began, reaching out to take the man's hand in a bid to get him to understand. The decision hadn't been easy, but it had to be made, for the sake of the fleet. She had no other choice. Unable to listen to the woman's web of lies, Bill stood from his seat to leave the room, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the silent Pandora sitting on the plush chair at the corner of the room, happily flicking through one of his worn out hardbacks. Turning on his heel, he faced Laura once more; his face masked with disbelief, anger and

'What if it had of been our Pandora?" Bill demanded in a harsh tone, his fist clenching as he tried to control his anger, mindful of Pandora's presence in the room. "Our Pandora_ isn't_ a cylon" Laura began to argued, rising from Bill's chair as she pushed the palm of her ivory hands against the walnut desk, sensing an oncoming storm brewing. "They thought their daughter was dead!' Bill exclaimed, unable to believe that Laura had committed such a crime against Helo and Athena. He knew all too well the unbearable pain of losing a child. He wouldn't wish that on his worse enemy. "You're missing the point Laura! What if someone had taken Pandora from us? Frak, what if someone faked _her_ death?" He protested, annoyance lacing his tone as he attempted to make the President see his point of view. He watched as the woman's face became masked with pain, agony and fear - clearly he had hit a nerve with her. The child in question looked up worriedly at her parents from her safe spot in the corner of the room.

"Bill..." Laura began, her voice dropping as she sighed to herself. Perhaps that was what Laura feared most? The nightmare of someone taking Pandora from them both - snatching her away, leaving both herself and Bill helpless to protect the child. Just like she had done to Athena and Helo. "You're a mother, Laura. Put yourself in Athena's shoes" Bill glared at the woman before him, without even glancing at the fearful Pandora, the man turned on his heel and left, slamming the door shut behind him with a sharp bang. Laura jumped out of her skin at the noise, shutting her eyes as she brought her ivory hand up to cover her fast beating heart. She hadn't expected such a reaction from Bill, in fact, she couldn't deny the crystal droplets tears that were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

The patter of small footsteps sounded around the room as Pandora stopped in front of the tearful President. "Mama, why is Papa angry?" Pandora asked, her voice full of innocence and ignorance. Laura felt a sob catch in her throat, forcing her to shut her eyes. Being called 'Mama' brought it all back to her, the realisation of what she had done. Bill was right, what if someone had taken Pandora from them? Laura doubted that she would have been able to go on, not without the dotting, charismatic child in her life. She was a mother now. Though she had been the puppet master of every mother's worst nightmare. She had willingly taken Hera from her parents, without a second thought. She had taken Hera from the only people in the universe who loved her unconditionally.

"Mama?" Pandora asked once more, her voice growing fearful as she tugged gently on the end of her mother's blazer, standing up on her tip toes to do so. Laura blinked away her tears as she bent down to her daughter's height, taking the girl's small hands in her own. "Everything's okay" She promised again, telling yet another lie to her precious ward. The girl raised her eyebrow in a way that reminded Laura of Bill, that simple fact was enough to force her tears away.

* * *

Laura took her time walking through the hallways of Galactica, Pandora walking in step with her, clutching onto her hand as they walked. The child could always sense when something was wrong - and although she couldn't understand it, she knew something horrible had happened. By the time the pair had arrived in the CIC, the atmosphere in the cold, chilly room was tense and fearful. As the echoing of her heels came to a stop, Bill turned around to look at her. His expression softened as he saw the slight redness around the woman's tired eyes. He could never stay angry at Laura for long - regardless of what she had done.

Walking through the tense silence of the CIC, Laura came to a stop beside Bill, her eyes glued to the monitors that flashed crimson red. She had always been able to read Bill like an open book. The scene displayed on the monitors and the dreading, fearful look on the Admiral's face told her everything she needed to know. Reaching out, she slipped her slender ivory fingers through his burly arm, letting them rest against the soft material of his uniform, as her other hand rested on Pandora's small shoulder. With a simple nod of her head, she gave the Admiral all the confirmation he needed.

"Release of the nuclear weapons is now autorised" Bill announced, his tone monotonous as he kept his eyes fixed on Laura as Tigh lifted the lever as the countdown began. Laura squeezed the man's arm softly, giving him the reassurance that what he was doing was the right thing - regardless of the consequences. In that moment, he realised that the impossible situation he had found himself in, was no different from what Laura had been faced with when Hera was born. He brought his free hand up to brush the tips of his fingers against Laura's porcelain knuckles. Whatever happened next, he knew one thing for sure. Laura would be right by his side - every step of the way. For better or worse.


	9. Rapture

[A/N: Happy Easter! Two chapters in one week? Lucky you! 'Rapture' lacks many Laura or Bill scenes, so I had to improvise a little. Though 'Rapture' marks a new start in this fanfiction, as you guys will find in the next couple of chapters and I'm glad we've_ finally_ reached here. I've got to admit that I've grown rather attached to little Pandora, especially with the plotline I have planned!]

* * *

**Rapture**

Pandora could sense the tension in the room. Both between Bill and Laura, and the officers. "Disable launching warhead safety" Bill announced, looking at the younger officer as he gave his order. Laura turned her head away from the man, unable to believe that he was going to risk the members of the fleet on the surface - including Lee. What happened to the idea that they left no one behind? Reaching down, she rested her hand on the crown of Pandora's head, the small child resting her head down against her mother's leg, looking fearfully up at her father.

"Saul, please input your firing code" Bill spoke, his voice calm, slow and steady as he gave his next order. Laura shut her eyes for a short moment, praying to the Lords of Kobol that Bill knew what he was doing - even more so, that he knew the consequences. Would he really risk Lee and Kara's lives? As Saul handed over the key, Laura glanced down at her daughter, feeling Pandora's arms wrap in a deadlock around her leg. It seemed even Pandora knew what was going to occur could have deadly consequences. "Fire on my mark" Bill ordered, his voice monotonous as he looked towards the monitors. Laura's eyes widened then, her breathing becoming slower as her mind raced to the worst case scenario. How many of their people were down there? There was more than just Lee and Kara. Though, would Bill ever be able to forgive himself if he played a part in the death of another of his children?

"Sir, the radars are turning back" Gaeta announced, giving Laura a momentary sense of relief. "Not all of them" Bill observed, his eyes fixed on the monitors above. "All but one" Gaeta confirmed, turning around to face the Admiral and the President. Bill couldn't release a nuclear weapon on account of one cylon raptor?

Laura turned to face the man beside her, reaching out to touch the side of his elbow. The room filled with silence, each occupant of room anxious to hear the Admiral's next move."Safety on. Close outer doors" He ordered, resting his hands on the cold metal bar in front of him. Laura silently thanked the Lords of Kobol for the small mercy that had been gifted to them.

* * *

Laura pursed her lips as she watched the medics carry the lifeless body out of the pilot's private quarters. "Wait outside" Bill requested, looking at the two armed guards who accompanied the President, as the men left, Laura glanced towards the splash of blood that decorated the navy walls. "Sharon's downloading into another body onboard the cylon ship now, isn't she?" Laura asked, already knowing the answer. However, the man before her couldn't bring himself to look at her as she spoke. "She begged me" Helo admitted, attempting to keep his emotions at bay as he kept his eyes fixed on the door in front of him. Bill couldn't help but think he would have done the same in Helo's situation. If given half a chance to get Zak back, he would have taken it in a heart beat.

"Gods, if you...seen the look in her eyes..." Helo recalled, his mind flashing back to his wife's pleading eyes. "She has important information on her defenses" Bill interrupted the pilot, knowing it was best to treat the situation like any other. "Codes, procedures, the tactical situation down on the planets surface. The cylons have access to all of that as well" Bill listed off, knowing what a woman like Athena could be capable of with a vendetta against the fleet - in particular the President. "She won't betray us" Helo assured, his face contracting with anger. "You know that, it's why you gave her the uniform" He reminded them, the bridge of his nose tightening as he struggled to keep his cool. "She may not have a choice" Bill concluded, looking down at the younger man.

"She'll get Hera and she'll come back" Helo demanded, still unable to look at either the President or the Admiral. "That's rather a leap of faith you've made their captain. If it involved your family only, I would have said it was brave" Laura spoke, bringing the attention of the room to herself again, sounding like a teacher scolding her student for his misbehavior. "You've put the entire fleet in jeopardy, are you aware of that?" She asked, noticing the tears that were beginning to form in the corner of the man's eyes.

Helo stood from his seat, unable to hold his tongue. "If you hadn't lied and stolen our baby in the first place. We wouldn't be here at all" He admitted, just looking at the woman made his blood boil. Bill feared the man may say something that he would later regret.

"You surround Pandora with guards! Where were the guards when you stole my daughter? We can't get more than four feet beside _your_ daughter, yet you could fake our daughter's _death_?" Helo argued, stepping towards the shorter petite woman as his anger began to boil over. Pandora and Hera were proof of the hierarchy in the fleet; with the President and Admiral sitting at the very top on their metaphorical thrones. No one other than the Admiral or the President's aides could get within hearing distance of the President's daughter, yet it had been seen as 'justifiable' for the President to fake his daughter's death and ship her off to another woman to raise. Where was the justice in that?

Bill reached out to touch the man's chest, stopping him from towering over the President. While he trusted Helo, there was no telling what the man could do when filled with wrath and hatred towards Laura. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you, Madame President" Helo concluded, glaring down at the older woman before he turned on his heel and headed to the other end of the room, his hands coming to rest on the back of his head. The tears began to spill over, slipping down his hard cheeks.

Laura stood in silence then, as though recalling her actions on the faithful day of Hera's birth. The child had saved her life, and what had she done? Taken Hera from her parents for the 'good of the fleet'. Though, she wasn't a mother then. If it had all happened again, her actions would have been different. She never would have taken Hera.

"I certainly played my part in bringing us to this moment and there is plenty of blame to throw around and I accept it, and now all of our lives are in the hands of Sharon Agathon, and all we can do is hope that your wife is worthy of the unconditional trust you place in her captain," Laura accepted her guilt and her role in the day's events, but Sharon could tell the cylons everything they needed to blow Galactica and the fleet out of the sky. "and you as well, Admiral" She turned to look from Helo to Bill, though she was greeted by another silence. Throwing a final glance at Bill, who stood with his back to her, Laura turned on her heel and headed out of the pilot's quarters.

* * *

It hadn't taken Bill long to figure out where Laura was. His quarters. Her second home. Shutting the hatch door behind him, he stepped into the dimly lit room, his eyes searching out the figure in the shadows. "I knew I'd find you here" Bill said, reaching out to flick on the light nearest to the sofa as Laura looked up at him. It was then he noticed something - or rather someone - was missing. "Where's Pandy?" He asked, shocked to not see the child who had become Laura's permanent shadow.

"Tori's bringing her down from daycare" Laura replied absent-mindedly, staring at the wall of photographs across from her, acting as though she was interested in them. Heading over to the coffee table, Bill lifted the glass bottle and poured the strong-smelling bourbon into his whiskey glass. The smell filling the room around them. "Can you blame them for how they reacted?" Bill wondered, clasping the half full glass of bourbon as he looked absent-mindedly into the liquid. Taking a sip, he allowed it to burn the back of his throat before he gazed up to study Laura as she walked across the room towards him.

"What would you have done - had the roles been reversed and Pandora was Hera?" Laura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she sat herself down on the sofa beside him. Bill sat in silence for a moment, allowing his mind to imagine the situation - if he had have been Helo, Laura as Athena and their Pandora as Hera. It was the foundations of his worse nightmares. He had lost Zac and came close to doing so with Lee on countless occasions - could he really go through that roller-coaster with Pandora? He doubted it.

His conclusion was a simple one. "I wouldn't have stopped until I found her, regardless of any man, woman _or_ cylon that tried to stop me" Bill explained, trying to push the nightmare to the back of his mind as he slipped his arm around the woman's back, watching as she dropped her head against his shoulder. He could sense the fear running through Laura's bones as she crossed her arms and turned herself towards him.

Bringing his hand to rest on her shoulder, his fingers curled around her fire kissed hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Nothing is going to happen to our Pandora" He promised with a whisper, hoping for the first time, he was making a promise he could keep. "How can you be so sure?" She wondered, her heart pounding in her chest as she shut her eyes for a moment. Not even Bill's comforting embrace could lessen her fears.

"I have this horrible feeling, and I can't shift it at all. It's like oncoming storm" Laura confessed, remembering how that feeling had returned when the cylons had arrived in the meeting room. Mother's had a sixth sense when it came to protecting their children, and the way the three watched them was enough to heighten Laura's fears by ten folds.

Bill had made many false promises in his life. To love his wife for better or for worse and to protect the fleet against the cylons. Those were at least two of the false promises he had broken. "Whatever it is, I promise, I won't let any harm come to a single hair on her head" He said, nodding his head to acknowledge the promise he had made the President.

As though her ears had been burning, the hatch door opened cautiously, a small head appearing through it, examining the room slowly in search of its occupants. "Papa!" Pandora exclaimed, pushing the hatch door back fully as she darted into the room, running as fast as her short legs could carry her towards the pair of the sofa. "Speak of the devil" Bill joked, earning a charismatic smile from Laura as he held his arms open in a welcoming embrace as the child rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto his knee.

Pandora seemed perplexed by something. Reaching out, she took ahold of Bill's wrist and turned it around as though searching for something. "Your bracelet?" She asked, looking up at Bill with confusion masking her eyes. "Over beside the bunk" Bill answered, sitting back on the sofa as he pointed towards his night stand. Pandora leaned forward on her father's knee, almost falling off as she tried to spot the braided bracelet across the room. "I see it!" She proclaimed happily before settling back down against her father's chest, looking up amusingly at Laura.

Laura raised an eyebrow whenever the child yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes closed slightly, her head coming to rest against Bill's chest. "I think someone's tired" The President beamed, getting a silent protest in the manner of a head shake from Pandora. "I'm not!" Laura mumbled, the rest of her speech coming out inaudible against the yawn the left her soft lips. The young girl buried her head against the soft material of her father's shirt, shutting her eyes as she did so. "You can stay here if you wish" Bill offered, turning to glance at Laura. After all, Pandora was half asleep as it was. Shaking her head softly, Laura sighed. "We haven't been on Colonial One as much, and the last thing we need is another set of rumors flying around the fleet" She revealed, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Bill. While he often played 'dumb' to the rumors running around, he was well aware of their existence; especially those regarding Pandora.

Standing up, Bill readjusted the child in his arms. His heart dropped when the phone rang. "It's okay, take the call. I'll carry Pandora back to the raptor" Laura said, reaching out for the child, who muttered and protested at being separated from the man. As Bill disappeared into his office to answer the shrilling ring of the wireless, Laura made her way towards the hatch door.

* * *

Colonial One seemed foreign to her now. It failed to hold the comfort and warmth that embraced her the moment she would step into Bill's quarters - it no longer felt like home. Pandora dragged her feet behind her as she headed through the compartments of Colonial One, pulling herself onto the leather coffee toned sofa as she crossed her arms and held her blanket close against her chest. It seemed Pandora no longer enjoyed Colonial One either.

"When can we go back to Galactica?" Pandora asked, bringing her legs up against her chest as she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes, seeming out of place in the Presidential Office of Colonial One. Though there was only so long that the President could spend away from Colonial One before rumors would start running around the fleet. Not that they weren't already. "In the morning" Laura revealed as she lowered herself down onto the plush leather seat behind her writing desk, her eyes remaining on the anxious child. "I wanna see, Papa!" The girl protested, her eyes coated with a blanket of tears as she buried her head down into her blanket.

Laura should have known this was going to happen. They had been spending too much time on Galactica, and according to Tori, it wasn't going unnoticed. "He's very busy, Pandy" She said, hoping to calm the child down. Pandora sniffled away her tears as she slipped off the high leather sofa, moving towards her mother's desk. "You go too?" Pandora muttered, looking on the brick of a breakdown as she looked up at her mother with anxious, fearful eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that" She reminded the child, reaching out to stroke her thin chocolate-brown hair. Perhaps Laura wasn't the only one with a fear? Anytime either she or Bill left the girl, she would automatically fear the worst. Could she blame her? In a time where the cylons could shoot them out of the sky at any minute, and with Gaius frakking Baltar being alive to make matters even worse.

It was sometime later that Laura came to the conclusion that attempting to do paperwork with a child on her knee was not the best of ideas. Pandora had curled herself up into her right arm, restricting Laura's movement of her writing hand. Just as the woman gave up on her task, she could hear the steady rising and falling of Pandora's chest as her breathing leveled out. Leaning back in her chair, Laura took a moment of unusual silence to examine the child in her arms. Was her constant fear related to the cylons? The one and three models had looked at her as though she was a simple experiment. What would the cylons want with Pandora? Even if she was connected to the President and Admiral of the fleet, and by extension both the political system and the military...it still didn't explain the cylons reaction to the child.

Pushing the dreaded thoughts to the very back of her troublesome mind, Laura stood up from her chair, careful not to wake the sleeping child as she walked towards the cots in the next compartment of Colonial One, their makeshift private quarters. Placing the child gently down onto the cot, Laura could feel Pandora's grip on her arm tightening - even in her sleep - preventing the President from leaving her side. Sighing deeply, Laura bent down and slipped into the cot beside Pandora. At once the child relaxed in her sleep, her tense shoulders dropping as she instinctively turned towards her mother's side, allowing the woman to wrap her arms protectively around her.

Laura looked up as she heard footsteps behind the curtain, her worries disappeared through when a familiar figure stepped into the dimly lit room. "Pity Pandora wasn't awake" She admitted, hearing the light chuckle from their visitor as he dropped himself down on the chair next to their cot. "How is she?" Bill asked, leaning forward in his seat as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"I think she's missing Galactica already, she was asking to go and see you" Laura confessed, her head rested against the firm pillow as she looked up at the man, her lips turning up in a gentle smile. "I came to tell you that Athena's brought Hera back" Relief flooded over Laura at the news. Hera was safe. Hera was with her parents again - where she truly belonged. "I'd like to see her" Laura confessed, uncertain that her request would be fulfilled. After all, she had been responsible for Hera's separation from her parents - the last thing Helo and Athena wanted was her anywhere near their child. "I'll see what I can do" Bill agreed, nodding his head as he reached out to take the woman's hand that rested against her hip. "And there's something else..." Bill began, earning an uncertain look from Laura as raised her eyebrow, her fingers slipping through the man's larger ones as she anxiously waited for his next piece of news. "Baltar's in the brig" He announced, the room falling as silent as a graveyard.

It was Laura who broke the silence. "You best seal the airlocks, they might just come in useful" She admitted, her blood boiling at the very mention of the man's name. Bill moved forward on his seat, clasping the woman's smaller hands with both of his as he looked straight into her eyes. "Don't worry about Baltar tonight, just sleep - we'll deal with him and Hera in the morning." He assured her, after all, there was nothing they could do tonight - not with Baltar out cold on the floor of the brig. "I've never been so tired" Laura confessed, feeling as though every bone in body was tired beyond the point of exhaustion.

"Get some sleep Laura" Bill requested, seeing the dark circles that had gradually started to form under her porcelain skin as he stood up from his seat. Leaning down, he brought his hand to cradle Pandora's head, his fingers resting against her soft hair as he pressed a kiss against Laura's forehead, the woman shutting her eyes peacefully as he did so. "Now, sleep" He said, pulling away as the President opened her eyes hesitantly "Aye, aye, Admiral" She joked with a gentle chuckle, mindful of the sleeping child in her arms as Bill headed back through the compartment, turning around to take in the scene before him. It was astonishing how youthful someone could look - and feel - without having to carry a heavy burden on their shoulders anymore. Laura no longer had to keep the secret about Hera from him. Though he feared that this was the calm before the storm. Bill's instincts were never wrong. He had sensed a shift in the air before the fall of the twelve colonies, he had felt a hole in his heart the moment Zak had boarded that viper and he had known something was terribly wrong when the fleet settled on New Caprica. He had failed to stop the inevitable on those three occasions. He had learnt from his mistakes. No harm would come to Pandora or Laura - not while he still drew breath.


	10. Taking a Break From All Your Worries

[A/N: Another chapter? Call this a gift before my exams start, I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to update between May 9th and June 12th, so I'm attempting to make up in advance during Easter break. I've got to confess, I rather like this chapter, and I hope you all do too. Reviews are loved, and you all get a virtual hug from yours truly!]

* * *

**Taking a Break From All Your Worries**

"You should sleep Pandy, it's still early" Laura coaxed, stroking the girl's hair as she rested her head down against her chest_. "Close your eyes, go to sleep. Baby's in the cradle, counting sheep, climb up to your house of dreams..." _Laura's voice was soft and gentle, instantly putting Pandora at ease as she lulled her daughter off to the land of dreams. It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep, curled up against her mother as though trying to steal the warmth from her body. The raptor came to a swift stop in Galactica's hanger deck, returning the mother and daughter to their second home.

As the heavy metal door unlocked and opened, Laura stood up from her seat, turning around to pick the sleeping child up from her makeshift bed. She would quickly discover that getting off a raptor, in a pair of heels and with her arms filled with her sleeping daughter, was certainly not an easy task. Where was Bill when you need him? Walking across the hanger deck, she could hear the two armed guards following behind her. A perk of being the President. Around the clock protection, unless of course you were with the Admiral of the fleet; who had an unspoken understanding with the guards.

Given the early hour, many of Galactica's occupants were still fast asleep in their warm beds, stuck in a carefree land without any worry or fear. Laura kept her steps slow, wanting to let Pandora sleep for as long as possible. The longer she slept; the better of a mood she'd be in, and if she woke up in Bill's quarters, then Pandora would be an angel all day. Heading down the steps to the Admiral's quarters, Laura adjusted the child in her arms before raising her free hand up to knock on his door. The last thing Bill needed was to be woken up by the President. Before Laura could even knock a second time, the hatch door was pulled back and the Admiral of the Colonial fleet stood, dressed and ready to greet the President.

"Good morning" Bill said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he took in the sight of the President and her child. "Morning" Laura came off the last step and headed through the hatch, holding the child against her chest as they left the guards behind. Bill couldn't help but noticed that Laura looked well rested - even if she should still be asleep at this hour in the morning. "I'm amazed she's still asleep" Bill confessed, lifting up the thin cotton covers of his bunk as Laura lowered the child down before he tucked her in. "She fell asleep on the raptor on the way over, not even the idea of seeing you could keep her awake any longer" Laura joked in a whispered voice, tucking Pandora's beloved elephant under her arm and throwing the lavender blanket over her relaxed shoulders as she slept.

Laura turned around to face the man. "Did you sleep at all, Bill?" She asked the man, concern filling her voice as she took in his appearance. It hadn't changed since his unexpected visit to Colonial One the night before. Truth be told, Bill had found his quarters strangely silent without the giggles of Pandora and the relaxing presence of Laura. Without him even realising it, the pair had made themselves the center of his daily rituals. "I had work to do, you know what it's like" Bill said, brushing her concern to the side as he walked away from the bunk.

Laura sighed heavily, Bill worried about her constantly but never about himself. She could see the dark marks starting to form under his drooping eyes, the wrinkles on his forehead becoming clearer by the day. The Admiral moved towards his desk, sitting himself down as he went to speak to the woman - only to find her gone. Sighing, he leaned back on his chair and shut his eyes for the first time in over twenty-four hours. There had been too much rattling around his brain the night before for him to sleep - Laura's revelation, Hera and then Gaius frakking Baltar - now, all he wanted to do was to sleep for a lifetime. However, he pulled himself back when the room filled with the strong, intoxicating smell of freshly made coffee. Creaking his eyes opened, Bill followed Laura as she crossed the room, clasping two beakers of steaming hot coffee. If he wasn't so exhausted, Bill would have found the domestic scene as being hilarious. Laura making him a much-needed morning dose of coffee as he attempted to pull his body and mind away from the temptation of sleep while Pandora slept peacefully in the next room.

"You're a lifesaver" He admitted, holding his hands out to embrace the warm mug as Laura held it out towards him. "Don't I know it" She joked, rounding the desk to lean against it, looking to her right at the man. "How are you feeling?" Bill asked, having seen a change in her mood over the last handful of days. "I'm not tired, it's just..I feel weak. It's probably just the flu" Laura concluded, having her own turn to brush off Bill's concern as she wrapped her hands protectively around her coffee mug before taking a sip - the warmth of the liquid instantly killed off any remaining sleep.

While it was Laura's prerogative to worry about Pandora, it was _his _prerogative to worry about Laura. His hand came to brush against her knee as he looked up at her. "If you don't feel better in a couple of days, you should go and see Cottle" He coaxed, hoping to persuade her to listen to him. "I'll see" She said, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping child, trying to dodge anymore of the man's questions. Bill sighed in discontent, making a mental note to make the woman an appointment with Cottle at the end of the week if she didn't improve any. If they were going to be domestic then he was damn well going to make sure she was fit and healthy.

Thankfully for Laura, before the man could question her any more about her apparent illness, the hatch door opened and in marched Cottle, Saul and Gaeta.

The three men stopped though when they noticed the President leaning against the Admiral's desk, thankfully the woman turned quick enough to disguise the man's hand that rested on her knee. "Madame President, Admiral" Cottle spoke, being the first to recover from the shock as he sat down on the edge of the couch across from the Admiral's desk while Laura once again walked around the desk and sat down at the low visitor's chair. Gaeta leaned against the wall nearest the couch while Saul sat himself down in his usual seat.

"Baltar's little hunger strike is not helping" The aging doctor revealed, as much as he would love to see the man continue it. "I say let him" Saul confessed, knowing that his opinion was shared with at least Laura and Bill, the former having been exposed to the hells of New Caprica. "Bottom line. We need Baltar to talk" Laura reminded them all, knowing that getting the corrupted former President to speak would be the hardest part. "The other cylons saw the same symbols we did, they could be on their way to Earth" She said, throwing a glance in Bill's direction. The most important thing to them all now was finding Earth, and getting Baltar to speak could be central to that. "I don't want Baltar to starve" She confessed, as much as it would pleasure her to see the man die a slow and painful death, they needed the information that he no doubt held. "I expect you to make sure he eats" Laura ordered the white haired man, who simply groaned and sighed under his breath, clearly not a fan of his latest task. Standing up, Cottle made his way out of the Admiral's office, Gaeta quick on his heels as they left. "I'll see about putting security cameras in that cell" Saul suggested as he stood up, readjusting the top of his uniform, the other two having already left the room.

"Papa" At the sound of the child's soft mutter, laced with sleep, Saul stopped dead in his tracks, his good eye widening as he turned around slowly. Surely Pandora hadn't called Bill 'Papa'? "Seems someone's awake" Bill stood from his chair and walked towards the child, who stood rubbing her right eye with one hand while she sucked her thumb and clasped her blanket and elephant with the other. Saul found himself glued to the floor, blinking as if to check his eyesight as Bill bent down to pick the child up as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Pandora rested her head down on Bill's shoulder as he carried her back towards the end of his quarters, Laura followed behind him, discarding her blazer over the couch as she went. "Did they get married and have a frakking kid without me noticing?" Saul muttered under his breath as he turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the hatch behind him, deciding that he must have been hallucinating; or was he?

* * *

Pandora sat crossed legged on the couch, her knees balancing the colouring book as she directed all her attention on the page before her as she attacked it with every colour of the rainbow. While Laura left to question Baltar, Bill had willingly volunteered to keep an eye on Pandora, saving her from another trip to the day care. "Papa" She spoke, not looking up as she addressed the Admiral. "Pandy" Bill countered, crossing his ankles and folding his hands as he looked at the child sitting next to him. "People look at me funny" She admitted, her thin eyebrows pulling together to display her confusion at the idea as she changed her gaze to the Admiral. "They whisper about me; say I don't have a real Mama and Papa" Her eyes filled with a clear, crystal river of tears as her lip began to shiver.

Sensing the on coming melt down, Bill reached out to pull the girl gently to his side, dropping a kiss down on the crown of her head. Pandora rested her head down against the man's chest, burying her face in his shirt as she sniffled away her tears. "Don't listen to them, Pandy" He ordered, though his voice was not that of the feared Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, but instead the concerned and worried father figure. "You have Laura and me, and if that doesn't satisfy those people, we'll send Kara and Lee after them with their vipers" He said, hoping to earn a smile or a precious giggle from the usually upbeat child.

"I love you, Papa" Pandora confessed as she giggled, imagining the sight of an irritated, annoyed and protective Kara and Lee charging through the hallways of Galactica in search of the whisperers. Bill paused for a moment. It had been years - decades even - since he had last heard that statement from a child. Bill couldn't even remember when the last time was. Perhaps it had been when Zak was young? Around five or six. Before Bill began spending twice as much time on board Battlestars than he did in his home. He wouldn't make that mistake twice. "I love you too, Pandy" He assured her, smiling down at her with unconditional devotion as he felt her grip of his chest tighten as she hugged him. "And Mama too?" Pandora looked up at the man with widened eyes as she awaited his answer. Once again Bill stopped. What exactly did he feel towards Laura? It was certainly more than just friendship - they had crossed that line the second Pandora arrived in their lives, as though pushing them towards each other. Brought together by someone who could only be viewed as a miracle - and second chance, both for himself and Laura.

However before the man could answer, the hatch door opened and the sound of high heels being violently and forcefully thrown into a corner echoed around the room. Laura certainly knew how to make herself at home. "It didn't work" Laura announced, putting her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips, clearly not amused that all her hard work had been for nothing. It was then that she noticed the redness around her daughter's eyes, clearly the girl had been crying. "What's wrong, Pandora?" Laura asked, instantly forgetting about her own worries and annoyance towards Baltar as she sat beside her daughter, reaching out to cup the girl's cheek.

"Nothing, Mama" Pandora whispered, receiving an unsatisfied eyebrow raise from Laura before Pandora rested her head back against her personal pillow - otherwise known as Bill's chest. While Laura was not impressed by the lack of a suitable answer from her daughter, she decided to drop the topic.

Bill reached across to touch Laura's shoulder, earning a sympathetic smile from the woman. "What happened?" He asked, lifting Pandora's arm to place her on his knee, allowing Laura to move closer to the pair of them. "He saw straight through it, called a bluff on the entire thing" Laura confessed, shaking her head as she remembered the man's actions. He didn't fear death. He knew it wasn't coming to visit him today. He used that to his advantage. Laura had strained her voice for nothing.

Upon opening the hatch door, Saul wished that he would remember to knock first. He silently wondered if they could get any _more_ domestic. While he wasn't the President's biggest fan - by any means - she brought a bit of life back into the old man, and he had to thank her for that. Heading over to the seat nearest the lamp, and opposite the President, Saul watched as the woman moved to place her head in her hands, as though she had given up on Baltar all together. Personally, Saul wouldn't have minded allowing the woman to throw him out the airlock; though a more slow and painful death was called for in Baltar's case.

"You gave it your best shot" Bill reminded the woman, knowing that Laura would beat herself up about this for days. The President was stubborn and headstrong, not excepting defeat. "Yeah, he still wouldn't talk" Saul informed his lifelong friend, looking across at the couple on the couch, the young child settled between them. "Either he's got more balls than I give him credit for..." Saul began, however it was Bill who finished the statement "Or he knew you were bluffing" The Admiral stated, leaning back on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"What do we do now?" Saul asked, directly his question at Bill as Laura remained mute on the couch, no doubt recalling the events of her failed attempt to get Baltar to talk. "There is one thing" Bill began, looking down at Laura as both she and Pandora raised their heads to look at the Admiral. Looking over the top of her glasses, Laura anxiously waited for the man's information. "Military once ran an experimental interrogation program, involving drugs. Hallucinations" Laura sat up a little stranger at the man's words. "The goal of the program is to create a state of anxiety so intense, that the subject believed their very survival was at stake" Bill revealed, the newfound information caused Laura to lean back on the couch, Pandora's head coming to rest on her lap as she did so, stroking her daughter's thin hair. "It might get Baltar to talk, but it's dangerous for someone in his condition" Bill concluded, although Laura appeared already convinced by the idea. "You're telling me we have these drugs on board Galactica?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow at the two men while Pandora looked between the adults with a confused expression masking her face.

Bill's nod was enough confirmation for Laura. Pandora raised her head as she felt her mother move from the couch and towards the hatch. "Can you fetch Tori please?" She asked one of the guards before shutting the hatch once more, heading back into the room.

"I don't like Baltar" Pandora uttered under her breath, folding her arms as she pouted her lips. Saul couldn't help but smirk at the child's words, sounding every bit like Laura and Bill's daughter. She had hardly gotten a chance to spend time with both Laura and Bill over the last handful of days. It seemed at least one of them was always dealing with the overthrown former President. "You and me both, little one" Laura informed the child as she bent down before her, clasping both of Pandora's small, porcelain hands in her own. "You won't have to worry about him for much longer, I promise" She explained, comforting her daughter as she dropped a kiss on her forehead before returning to her full height.

As she heard the familiar 'click clacking' of heels against the cold grey floor, Laura turned to see Tori as the hatch door opened. "We shouldn't be too long" Laura informed the woman, slipping her discarded heels back on, leaning on Bill's shoulder for support. Tori swallowed her pride and nodded her head. "Of course" She said, wondering when she had went from Laura's chief of staff to her personal babysitter.

Laura, Bill and Saul stepped out of the hatch, heading up the steps towards the hallway, disappearing from Pandora's line of view. Crossing her arms, Pandora looked at the wall in front of her and away from the woman assigned to babysit her. Pandora felt that there was something...strange...about Tori, leading the child to mistrust the woman, even at her young age.

* * *

When Laura, Saul and Bill returned, Pandora was in the exact same position she had been in when they left her. In fact, it looked like she hadn't moved a muscle. Laura walked towards her daughter, sitting herself down beside the child on the couch as Bill silently dismissed Tori. As Laura sat down, Pandora rested her cheek against her mother's arm, pulling her legs up beside her on the couch. Laura reached over to collect the well read scrolls from the table, opening the bookmark at the page of interest.

"Listen to this" She began, readjusting her glasses on her face as she spoke. "The final five cylon models. Five pillars of the temple, for the five priests devoted to the one who's name can not be spoken" She revealed, although Saul was quick to dismiss her 'religion nonsense' as he sat down beside her on the couch. "He's holding a lot back, I'm sure of it" Laura thought aloud, Baltar knew something, he just wasn't willing to tell them. "Maybe we should resort to more direct methods" Bill announced after he poured three healthy glasses of bourbon, handing one out to his XO and President, before sitting on the other side of Pandora and the President.

Taking the bourbon glass, the prospect seemed to appeal to Saul. "Now you've got my vote" He said, looking over at Bill as the man sat down. Looking down at her daughter, Laura thought about the situation with Baltar. "His biggest fear is that even if he talks, we'll kill him" She said, as much as she was in favor of the idea - no doubt Saul was too. "We have to ease his fear, make him believe that if he collaborates, the very least he'll get his life" Laura suggested, before taking a small sip of her bourbon, allowing it to soothe her strained voice from her earlier shouting session at Baltar. "He won't believe that coming from us" Bill reminded her, knowing the man didn't trust any of the three of them. "Of course not, we have to find someone he trusts" Laura said, the idea made Bill stop midway through a sip of his bourbon. Who on earth would Baltar trust? That wasn't a blasted cylon.

"I'll go and leave you lovebirds alone" Saul said, his voice serious and strict as ever as he began to rise from his spot on the couch, placing the empty bourbon glass down on the coffee table. "Admiral, President, Pandora" He nodded his head at the trio as he left the room, shutting the hatch door behind him slowly.

Bill and Laura looked down to their side at Pandora when they heard her heavy breathing as she rested against Laura's side, already fast asleep. "I swear, she could sleep anywhere. Couches, cots, raptors - you name it" Laura joked in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the child up as she stroked her hair for a moment, glad to see that the child had relaxed a little. Standing up, Bill took the empty bourbon glasses over towards the small collection of alcoholic drinks. Careful not to wake the sleeping child, Laura slipped away from Pandora's side and towards the bunk, taking the blanket and carrying it towards the child.

"My head is killing me" Laura confessed, lifting the blanket and throwing it over the sleeping child, watching as the girl wrapped her arms around it. "Go and lie in the bunk, I'll get you a painkiller and a glass of water" Bill said, trying to hide his concern, knowing the woman would only brush it away as being nothing more than the flu. Laura would be going to see Cottle as soon as possible, even if he had to drag her down to the hospital himself. He wasn't going to watch her get sick and do nothing about it. The woman nodded her head, deciding not to protest against the headstrong, stubborn man. "Okay" She muttered, pushing Pandora's thin hair out of her eyes as she bent down to kiss the child's forehead after tucking her in.

Following the man's orders, Laura patted across the carpet, kicking her heels off at the bottom of the bed and got on top of the bunk, resting her head against the firm pillows as she shut her eyes for a moment. It felt as though she had walked into a brick wall repeatedly after a drunken night on the town. Laura was certainly positive of one thing - that was not why her head was in such a painful state. She cracked open her eyes as she felt the bed beside her dip.

Accepting the glass of chilled water and the two small painkiller tablets - her personally lifesaver - Laura sat up in the bed as she looked at Bill. "I told him I didn't take any satisfaction in seeing his pain" She confessed, because as much as she wanted the man gone, Laura hated seeing the sight of pain on the face of any man, woman or child - regardless of their past wrongs. "The truth is that I was willing to see him endure a great deal of suffering in order to get what I wanted" Laura said, unable to deny that she had willingly allowed - even requested - the use of the medication on Baltar, well aware of the consequences. "I wanted a genuine admission of guilt" She concluded, knowing she would not be able to settle for anything less than that. "It's something you're not going to get from someone like Baltar" Bill reminded Laura, watching as she drowned her painkillers with her water before taking the glass from her and placing it on the nightstand.

As Laura rested her head back down against the pillow, she looked up at the man. "It's not who he sees himself as, in his mind he's the victim" Bill stated, knowing how men like Baltar thought, how they would victimise themselves to handle their guilt. "It's not too late for him to just..disappear" He offered, knowing that such a situation would lessen Laura's stresses greatly - he wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. Laura felt her lips pull up in a small smile, aware of the man's reasoning behind such an offer as she covered his hand with her own.

"We can't do that" She admitted, even though it killed her to say it. "For all his crimes, he's one of us" Laura accepted that now, having seen the pain they had caused him when under the experimental drugs. "So what happens next?" Bill asked, his hand coming to cover Laura's on his left hand.

"We give him his trial" Laura spoke, a comfortable silence falling over the couple. Laura remained in the bunk, gazing up at the man beside her as she took in his appearance. Bill on the other hand, was deep in thought as he thought of their current situation, remembering Pandora's earlier comments and the thoughts it had provoked. What was Laura to him now? They had crossed the line of friendship as soon as Pandora arrived, and in his mind, they were very much passed the point of no return.

Turning around, Bill's eyes caught Laura as he bent down slowly, his hand coming to cup Laura's cheek as his lips captured hers in a loving embrace. Shutting her eyes, Laura deepened the kiss as her hand slipped behind the man's neck. Laura pulled away when oxygen once again became a necessity. Bill could see the dim light dancing in Laura's eyes as she gazed up at him. "Stay" Laura breathed, her hand clasping around the man's wrist as she looked up at him, her freshly kiss lips parting as she anxiously waited for his reply. Bill didn't have to be asked twice.

Laura slipped closer to the wall and turned on her side, her head coming to rest on Bill's chest, her hand protectively placed on his heart, similarly to that night on New Caprica. Placing a kiss down on the crown of Laura's head, Bill wished that time itself could stop in that moment. Everything was at peace in the room; even if it was like a war zone outside. "Get some sleep, Laura" He whispered against her forehead, watching as the woman's eyes grew heavy as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

With one hand tangled in Laura's fire kissed waves, and the other clasped over the woman's hand on his chest, Bill couldn't help but follow her into a peaceful slumber. Baltar would have his trial. He just prayed that it wouldn't bring untold chaos to the fleet - especially for Laura.


	11. The Woman King

[A/N: I really do spoil you all, don't I? As you've all probably guessed, Laura's cancer will feature in this fanfiction, though I promise this does have a happy ending _eventually._ I've worked out the entire timeline for the rest of this fanfiction, and I suggest enjoying these 'calm' chapters, as these will become a luxury soon enjoy. As always, reviews are loved - they make my day and you get a virtual hug!.]

* * *

**The Woman King**

Laura awoke to the gentle shaking of her hand. "Mama?" The small voice asked, though the desire for just another five minutes of sleep kept Laura's head against Bill's chest and her eyes shut. The voice came again, this time more hoarse and lower; as though it was about to break in two. Cracking open her eyes, it took several seconds for Laura's eyes to adjust to the dim light surrounding the bunk. "Mama" Pandora spoke again, causing Laura to look down at the side of the bunk where her daughter stood, wrapped in her blanket and clutching her plush elephant.

"What's the matter, Pandy?" Laura asked, taking in the snow white skin of her daughter - it was paler than usual. "Don't feel well" The child revealed, heading down to the end of the bunk as she attempted to push herself off the floor and onto the bunk, all but crawling up to her mother at the top of the bed. Laura held her arms out for the child, who fell into them with ease, resting her head down against her mother's chest as Laura leaned back against the pillows.

Pandora turned her head to look down at her father as he slept beside them. "Papa needs a bigger bed" She announced, earning a small chuckle from Laura before the woman kissed her forehead. "Yes, I think he does too" Laura revealed, watching as the man beside her stirred in his sleep, as though he had known they were talking about him.

Upon opening his eyes, Bill took in the scene before him. It seemed that at some stage, Pandora had found her way into the bunk as well. Clearly he would have to go in search of a bigger one. It didn't take him long to notice the paleness of Pandora's skin. "Is everything okay?" He asked, reaching out to touch the child's back as he sat up on the bed as quickly as he could first thing in the morning. "I don't feel well" Pandora groaned, shutting her eyes as she rested her head down against her mother's shoulder, facing Bill.

Bill slipped out of the bunk, deciding that a glass of water might help the girl feel at least a little better. Laura left the bunk soon after him, though instead decided to pace the floors with the child, hoping that the motion might put her back to sleep. On the occasions that she had looked after Hera on New Caprica, walking around with the child was the quickest way of putting her down to sleep. "Any idea what's wrong with her?" Bill asked when he returned, holding the small glass of water. "None at all. It could just be the flu or a stomach bug. I'll keep her with me today though" Laura thought aloud as she sat down on the couch, accepting the glass of water from the man and holding it for Pandora as she drank it slowly, allowing the liquid to cool her burning throat. Bill nodded his head in agreement, sitting down beside the pair.

"If you need anything, ring through to the CIC. I don't see anything too exciting happening today" He admitted, his hand coming to rest on Laura's lower back as she turned to smile at him. "Thank you" She said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against his cheek. He took a hold of the woman's hand, squeezing it softly as she pulled away. "I mean it Laura, anything happens, you call for me" He reminded her, knowing that as much as he would rather stay with Laura and take care for Pandora, he was needed in the CIC. Duties called.

As the wireless let out a shrilling ring, Laura sighed to herself. The joys of being the President and the Admiral? Your work never stopped. Pulling himself up off the couch, Bill headed across the room, rounding his desk as he collected the wireless off its cradle. "This is the Admiral..." He said, looking across the room as Laura wrapped her arms tightly around Pandora, swaying the girl from side to side slowly in a bid to get her back to sleep. "Of course, come right up" Bill said, shaking his head as he finished the phone call before returning the wireless to its cradle.

"Who was it?" Laura asked as the man walked towards his bunk, putting on the dark navy shirt of his uniform. "Saul, Doctor Robert, Helo and Cottle are on their way up. Do you want him to take a look at Pandy?" Bill thought aloud, though turned around to find that the child had already nodded back off to sleep. Shaking her head, Laura stood up from the couch, holding Pandora against her chest as the girl used her shoulder as a makeshift pillow. "There's no point waking her. Hopefully she'll just sleep it off" Laura concluded, knowing that waking Pandora up from her sleep was not an easy task - it would be safer to send a viper into the middle of the cylon fleet.

Readjusting Pandora in her arms, Laura smiled at the man softly. "We best get going before Saul comes, last thing we need to do is give your XO a heart attack" She joked, causing Bill to shake his head and laugh to himself, remembering the priceless look on the man's face the day before. "No, we don't" He admitted, knowing that he should probably speak to Saul about Laura, after all, he was well aware that he wasn't Laura's biggest fan by any means.

Buttoning up his shirt, Bill stopped in front of the mother and daughter duo. Dropping a gentle kiss on Laura's lips, he fixed the blanket that rested over Pandora. "I meant what I said, if you need me, you know where I am" He reminded her, knowing that Laura wasn't the sort to ask for help. Laura smiled at the man in front of her, nodding her head. "I know" She said, her voice soft as her hand cradled Pandora's head close to her shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can get away from Colonial One" She promised, tightening her grip of the child as she turned on her heel and headed out of the hatch. The two armed guards followed her down the hallway, one in front and the other behind, guiding the way to the hanger deck. Laura and Pandora were only gone a minute before the others arrived in Bill's quarters, leaving no time for the man to ponder on his thoughts for the woman and child.

* * *

Laura rested her elbow on the writing desk, looking over the rim of her glasses at her Vice President. "Tell me there won't be a trial" He begged, believing that the idea was complete and utter madness. "Gaius Baltar will be tried for high crimes and treason" Laura informed Zarek, reaching her hand up to slip her glasses off her nose while her other hand rested over her stomach. From her spot on the corner of the plush leather couch, Pandora raised her head from its resting spot on the armrest at the mention of the former President's name. While she had thankfully never met the man, she was aware of exactly how Laura and Bill felt towards him. "A tribunal of judges will hear the evidence against him, a verdict will be read, he will be found guilty and he will finally be held responsible for his actions" Laura explained to the man, who simply folded his arms in annoyance and leaned back against Tori's desk

"If you summon up a little patience, as I have done, we will get though this ordeal" She suggested, though she knew Tom Zarek well enough to know that he wouldn't be silent on his opinion about the trial. "Listen to me" He spoke, his voice as low as a whisper as he addressed the President. "Baltar will get his trial, and this is what you'll get; a hurricane" He attempted to argue, watching as Laura turned on her chair slightly. "The media will descend on you and watch and scrutinize your every move, you will have sectarian violence, you will have assassination attempts - both on yourself and Pandora," He continued, glancing over Laura's shoulder at the child in the background, believing that dragging her into his argument might force the woman to see sense. "You will have civil unrest on a scale that we haven't seen. Work, labor, every day routine in this fleet will come to a stop. This trial is going to bring this entire fleet down" Zarek concluded, his hands falling by his side as he began to give up any hope he had of talking the President around.

Laura sat silently as Tori spoke to the Vice President about the measures in place to combat such issues. Next to Bill, Zarek was the most confident, headstrong and self-assured person she knew, though in that moment he looked truly terrified. "If I were you, I would declare marshal law during the trial" He informed her, pushing himself off the desk and standing in front of her as he spoke, her eyes following him across the room. "You are going to need a lot more than a little patience too survive - both of you" Tom said, glancing over at the child once more, knowing she was the best card he had to persuade Laura. "I'm here if you need me" He finished, holding his hands up as he finished speaking, turning on his heel to leave the room.

Pandora sat with her knees against her chest, her blanket wrapped tightly around her as she watched her mother. Just the sound of Zarek's voice made her want to cry. Bill clearly disliked the man, and didn't trust him either. That was enough for Pandora to hate and fear him. "Can we go and see Papa?" Pandora asked, struggling to keep her eyes open as Zarek walk towards the door.

Hearing the child's request, Zarek turned on his heel silently and watched as Laura - who failed to notice him lingering at the door - stood from her chair and walked towards the child. "Papa's busy on Galactica" The President informed her child, who seemed on the verge of tears at the idea. Zarek's eyes widened then. There was only one man on Galactica that Laura Roslin would allow her adoptive daughter to refer to as 'Papa'. Admiral William Adama. Armed with this new information, Zarek left the mother and daughter, set on finding more information about his new discovery. Perhaps the rumors around the fleet were true?

Laura reached out to touch the child's forehead, feeling the heat radiating off her skin like waves, the sweat almost sticking to her pale porcelain skin. "My head and ears are sore, I don't feel well, Mama" Pandora confessed, her breathing heavy as she tried to keep her eyes from closing. A dash of fear came to Laura's eyes. Pandora had been nowhere near as sick a few hours ago. Whatever was wrong, Laura had to get her to Galactica. Bill would know what to do, wouldn't he?

"Tori" Laura called over her shoulder, her Chief of Staff stepping closer to her and Pandora. "Send for a raptor, we need to go to Galactica, _now!_" The woman insisted, hearing Tori's heels disappearing down the hallway as she followed out the President's order, having seen for herself just how ill Pandora was. Lifting the phone nearest to them, Laura dialed the number for the CIC, all the while allowing Pandora to clutch her free hand.

"Admiral, it's the President" Gaeta called, exchanging the call to the wireless nearest Bill. "Madame President" Bill said, keeping his voice as professional as possible, expecting the phone call to be about a political matter. Why else would Laura call directly to the CIC? However, the tone of Laura's voice warned him that it wasn't. "Bill, I think Pandora's caught something. We're coming to Galactica" The woman's voice was laced with fear, her speech quicker than usual as she all but stumbled over her words. "Laura..." Bill hissed his voice sharp enough to grab the attention of the CIC officers nearest him as he heard Laura place the phone back on its cradle.

Saul stepped towards the man, his eye widened as he stopped at his side. "Pandora's taken ill. Laura's bringing her to Galactica" Bill revealed, placing his wireless back down as he turned to face the man. He prayed to the Lords of Kobol that Pandora didn't have the illness making its way around the fleet. "Go and see her." Saul ordered, seeing that the man was battling with himself, over his duty to Pandora and his duty to the fleet. "Are you sure?" Bill asked, unsure of leaving Saul in charge of the CIC, well aware of what had happened last time he had entrusted the man with the position. "Go!" Saul's voice was demanding, showing that he wasn't about to accept no as an answer. He knew that both Pandora and Laura would need him.

By the time Bill had arrived in the hanger deck, the raptor from Colonial One had just docked. He stepped forward as the heavy metal door of the raptor pushed out slowly, Laura stepping forward as it did, Pandora safely wrapped up in her arms. "How is she?" Bill asked, helping the woman down from the raptor by taking ahold of her hand. "She's burning up" Laura informed him, watching as the man moved to touch Pandora's forehead. He knew what mother's were like. His wife had been the same with Zak and Lee. They instantly feared the worse when their child was ill. It seemed Laura was no exception to this rule. Though it was clear that she had been right about one thing - Pandora certainly wasn't well. "Papa" Pandora mumbled softly, leaning against her father's touch as she forced a weak smile. Bringing his hand to touch Pandora's back, Bill pulled his other hand away from her forehead, having felt both the heat and the sweat.

"We'll take her down to Doctor Robert" Bill thought aloud, knowing that he was closer than Cottle and that if Pandora did have the illness, then Doctor Robert was best to treat her. Not having to be told twice, Laura followed the man through the hanger deck and around the hallways of Galactica, the two armed guards accompanying her struggled to keep up with the couple as they took their steps two at a time.

Arriving in 'Dogsville', Laura was glad for the first time of the guards who followed in her shadow. Between them and Bill, she had managed to cut through the crowds in record time, arriving at the makeshift hospital bay in under a minute. "Admiral, Madame President, what can I do for you?" Doctor Robert asked, before his eyes landed on the sickly child in Laura's arms. "It looks like she's _just_ over the twelve-hour time, take her over to the bed" The man ordered, filling a syringe with the antibiotics as Laura walked towards the bed, attempting to put the girl down, however Pandora protested by tightening her grip of Laura's neck until the woman gave up and simply placed the child on her knee. Bill stood beside the pair, unable to believe that the child had turned so quickly. She had been absolutely fine last night.

Laura exchanged a worried glance with Bill as the doctor quickly examined Pandora before confirming his earlier belief. "Just over the twelve hours, but I don't see why the antibiotics shouldn't still have the same effect" The man admitted, taking the needle and checking the measurement of antibiotics before taking Pandora's arm. At the sight of the needle, the child's eyes widened - even in her state of daze - and she looked worriedly from Laura to Bill; the latter responded by bending down beside the pair so that he was near eye level with Pandora.

"Pandy" He spoke, pulling both Laura and Pandora's eyes away from the sharp needle. "Remember what I told you about viper pilots?" He asked, watching as the child concentrated for a moment before speaking. "They're not afraid of anything" Pandora said, her voice soft as she spoke, failing to notice the needle going in until she felt a sharp pang of pain as it left. "There, that should do the trick. Though it might make her a little drowsy, so I suggest staying here for a couple of hours, let her sleep off the worst of it and she should be as right as rain. Though I'll give you some medicine to take with you" Doctor Robert informed the pair, taking his gloves off and placing them, along with the needle, into the bin nearest Pandora's temporary bed.

Dr. Robert pulled the thick army green curtains around the bed to offer the trio some privacy as he left. "I over reacted didn't I?' Laura asked, looking up at the man beside her, who simply smile and shook his head slightly. "Every mother jumps to conclusions and worries when their child is sick, especially the first time. Though, if you hadn't overreacted, she would have went well passed the twelve-hour stage" Bill reminded her as he sat down beside her on the bed. Laura moved to rest her head down on the man's shoulder, shutting her eyes for a moment as Pandora wrapped her hands around her mother's arms, looking up at her father. "I'm as brave as a viper pilot, Papa" She joked, and Bill could have swore that the colour was already starting to return to her flushed cheeks. "Oh, you definitely are" He agreed, allowing a chuckle to escape his lips as he reached out to touch Pandora's forehead for a moment.

* * *

It didn't take long for the antibiotics to kick in and for Pandora to fall into a peaceful slumber. In fact, the girl slept for almost three hours. "Can we stay on Galactica?" Pandora asked, her pleading eyes looking from Laura to Bill, the former being well aware of her daughter's new-found hatred for Colonial One. "You'll have to ask, Bill" Laura said, her voice concealing a smile as she packed up her folders and papers into her leather tote. Bill finished readjusting his jacket before he spoke. "You know very well young lady, that you're allowed to stay on Galactica for as long as you like" Bill reminded the child, who simply smiled happily and swayed her feet from left to right.

"Let me carry that" Bill insisted, moving to take Laura's bag and throwing it on his shoulder, freeing the President's arms to allow her to scoop up her daughter, placing the child on her hip. Stepping out of the hospital wing of 'Dogsville', Laura walked behind Bill, with the two guards three steps behind her, as they attempted to find the quickest route out of the chaos.

Pandora tugged on the collar of her mother's blouse when she noticed something - or rather someone - across the room. "Look, Mama" The child said, pointing across the mad, chaotic room at two figures in the distance. Laura stopped mid-stride and followed her daughter's finger, watching the two figures who were advancing towards them, seemingly heading in the same direction as them.

"Laura" Bill said, stepping closer to the mother and daughter, his eyes following the direction of Pandora's. The girl was waving her right hand towards the pair as she smiled brightly. Laura's eyes widened as they fell on Athena and Hera. Usually, Pandora avoided any and all contact with other children, yet now she was trying to get Hera's attention across the room by waving at her. Maybe things were starting to improve?

Laura found that her voice failed to work by the time Athena stepped in front of her, holding Hera in a similar manner to the way she was holding Pandora. The girl had surely grown since New Caprica, though she still had her soft chocolate curls and adorable dimples. Laura silently wondered if the child remembered her at all; though she doubted it. "Hello" Athena spoke, greeting the older couple and their child first. "Hera..." Pandora said happily, reaching out for the younger child, who seemed to grab her hand without resistance.

"We came to check that Pandora was okay" Athena admitted, watching how the two children interacted with each other; as though they had known each other for their entire life. "How did you know?" Laura asked, confusion masking her face. She was sure that Athena wasn't on the hanger deck when she came in, nor was she in the hospital wing at the same time as them. "You were a bit hard to miss, Madame President. That and the fact I was on my way down to check on Hera as well" Athena explained, before turning her glaze to Bill who stood contentedly to the side, not believing the scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry. For everything" Laura confessed, her voice heavy with guilt and sorrow as she looked at the woman in front of her with pleading eyes. "I don't know what I would do if someone took Pandora" Laura spoke truthfully, shallowing her pride as she attempted to build a bridge with the cylon in front of her. Shockingly, Athena seemed to accept her apology. "It's okay. It's in the past. Hera's here now and that's all that matters" The cylon said, smiling at the woman in front of her. Forgiveness was hard; but it was easier than holding a vendetta against the President for the rest of their lives.

As the two women spoke, Bill kept his eyes on Pandora as the child rested her head on Laura's chest but continued to smile at Hera. Perhaps the pair had met at daycare? Though Bill was glad that Pandora seemed to have made a connection with at least one child - even if it was the human/cylon hybrid.

"We need to go, but I hope that Pandora and Hera can be friends" The pilot said, nodding her head at the President and Admiral. Laura held her hand out for the younger woman to shake, hoping she would accept the offer of peace between them. "Madame President" Athena said as she put her hand out to accept Laura's peace offer, shaking the older woman's hand before looking at Bill. "Admiral" She spoke, before turning away from the couple and heading back towards Helo.

Laura looked down at the child as Pandora wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "Let me take her" Bill offered, after all Laura looked exhausted - both mentally and physically. Nodding her head, Laura allowed the man to slip the child out of her arms and into his. Walking out of 'Dogsville', she slipped her hand through Bill's arm and allowed him to silently guide her back to his quarters.

* * *

"You need to go and see Cottle, Laura." Bill announced upon entering the privacy of his quarters, the guards standing watch in the hallway behind the hatch door. "At the end of the week" She compromised, knowing that the man was not going to back off until she agreed to _at least_ visit Cottle. Bill knew there was no point in fighting with her and instead nodded his head in agreement, though made a mental note to make sure that the woman made herself an appointment. "Let me look after Pandora first, then I'll go" She concluded, watching as he rested the half sleeping child down onto the bunk.

Laura yawned loudly, the sound filling the room as she glanced down at her watch. It was almost half eleven at night, usually Laura would still be busy dealing with paperwork or preparing herself for a meeting of the Quorum, but today, it felt as though it could be three o'clock in the morning. She had hit a brick wall and crashed. She knew that much now.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back soon" Bill said, his hand resting on Laura's arm as his eyes watched her with concern before he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Don't be too late" Laura insisted, her droopy red tinted eyes struggling to stay open as she listened to Bill's heavy footsteps disappearing out of the hatch door and into the deserted hallway of Galactica.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Saul asked, his curiosity clear as the Admiral walked into the CIC, stopping beside him. "My job" Bill said, stating the obvious as he looked up at the monitors. Yet again, it seemed the cylons had yet to catch up with them. In fact, it had been quiet on that front for several days now. "Your _job_ is looking after your girls" Saul's words caused the man to check his hearing. Had Saul just referred to Laura and Pandora as _'his girls'_? Perhaps the man really had turned a corner in regards to Laura.

While he wouldn't openly admit it, Saul had come to accept Laura as being apart of Bill's life. Ever since the exodus from New Caprica, he had seen a change in Bill. He had a sense of life to him again. He smiled more, he laughed more and he looked more happy with his life than Saul had seen in decades. Laura and Pandora were to thank for that. Yesterday and today's events were testimony to that. Bill had willingly slipped into the father role in the family unit he had Laura had created for Pandora. Saul knew he had no choice but to accept the woman and child as being a center point in Bill's life.

"They're asleep anyway" Bill confessed, or at least he hoped Laura had went to sleep, though a part of him suspected she would stay up until he returned. At this time of night, most of the CIC staff were either in the bar - or half under the bar - or in their bunks catching up on some much-needed sleep.

"Who would have thought it, William Adama, a family man" Saul teased his oldest friend, and he could have sworn that Bill was doing his best to conceal the smile that was pulling at his lips. Even when Bill was married to Carolanne and the boys were young, he had never put Bill down as a 'family man', though he believed that may have had something to do with Bill's more than rocky relationship with his wife soon after Lee was born. "Don't let the idea go to your head, Saul" Bill warned, expecting Saul's teasing to continue for at least a few weeks - if not longer.

It was only when he was standing in the CIC that he remembered what the next day was. His anniversary. Though perhaps, for the first time since his divorce, he wouldn't mourn the loss of a marriage and a failed family unit, but bask in the warmth of another. Laura was _not_ Carolanne, a fact that Bill was glad of, and Pandora was _certainly_ not Lee or Zak, but why did he feel like more of a family with them than he ever did with his real family? Though he was sure of one thing. Tomorrow would not be the usual nightmare he was forced to relive on that faithful day every year; because he had Laura and Pandora now.


	12. A Day In The Life

_[Righteo, where do I begin? Revision is as much of a pain as Admiral Cain. This chapter sets up the next 'phrase' of the fanfiction, the next chapter to be published is rather 'heavy' both in length and emotionally. I'm finding my time to write has become ever smaller - decreasing by the day it seems - and even more so with my first exam of the season next Friday. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but consider this chapter as the 'calm before the storm'. Reviews are loved, I reply to all of them and they add a little sunshine to my day.]_

* * *

**A Day In The Life**

For the first time in years, Bill allowed his wedding photo to sit in the deep darkness of his desk drawer. For the first time in years, he didn't think about Carolanne. For the first time in years, he didn't focus on his regrets; but rather his future.

It seemed Pandora was beginning to pick up, running circles around Bill's quarters in search of her plush elephant. "Mr. Elephant!" The child called, attempting to reach her hand down the back of Bill's couch in search of the object. Laura watched over her steaming coffee in a state of amusement as Bill attempted to rip the room apart in search of the plush toy. "Found him!" Bill proclaimed, lifting the grey plush from its hiding spot down the side of the bunk. He turned around in time to catch the giggling Pandora, who was quick to thank her rescuer with a soppy kiss on his cheek before snatching her elephant back. "You're not going anywhere, Mr Elephant!" Pandora proclaimed as Bill sat her down on the ground, allowing her to head over to the table where her mother sat.

Laura sipped on her coffee as Bill sat down opposite her, Pandora taking the seat beside him. "The longer I can stay here and out of Colonial One the better" Laura confessed as she unfolded her glasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose, looking down at the reports beside her. "Why don't you use one of the meeting rooms?" Bill suggested, knowing that there was no point in the woman trailing over to Colonial One if she didn't even want to be there; it seemed she now shared Pandora's apparent hatred for the ship.

As much as Laura wanted to jump at the idea, she was mindful that she wouldn't be able to keep Pandora with her then. "Would you be okay going to day care?" She asked the child, who was cuddling her elephant close to her chest after being reunited with him. "Will Hera be there?" Pandora wondered aloud, attempting to reach across the table to collect her small glass of orange juice. "I believe so" Bill said, moving to lift the glass and handed it to the child, who thanked the man with a smile. "Okay, then" Pandora concluded, smiling at her mother who seemed thankful that the child had made at least one friend, even more so that it was Hera. "It's settled. We'll be staying on Galactica for a little while longer" Laura announced, returning her attention to the reports beside her, her fountain pen resting between her fingers as she pursed her lips, her concentration dropped however when the wireless began to ring.  
Lifting the empty glasses, Laura discarded them in the sink before readjusting her crisp white blouse, throwing her black blazer on top and doing up the belt. Bill allowed himself to turn his attention away from his phone call and towards the President as she attempted to get into her heels with as much grace as she could master. It never failed to show him how easily both Laura and Pandora seemed to have integrated themselves in his lives; it looked as though they simply belonged in his quarters, as though they were a focal part of it. Pandora closed over the straps of her patent leather shoes before standing to attention beside her mother.

"I'll call Tori from the meeting room, get her to bring my files and such over" Laura explained as she ran her fingers through her hair, watching as Bill returned the wireless to its cradle. "Saul's on his way over" The Admiral informed, moving towards the pair as he spoke. Laura dropped a kiss on the man's cheek before throwing her bag over her shoulder, her eyes dropping down onto the child beside her. Pandora looked far from amused. Looking up at her father, Pandora crossed her arms and stood as straight as she could until the man bent down to her level. Smiling at him, Pandora's posture at once relaxed as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around Bills neck, kissing his cheek before hugging him. "Come on!" Pandora demanded, slipping out of her father's arms and reaching up to grip her mother's hand, attempting to pull the woman out of the door with her. It seemed Pandora was enthusiastic about going to daycare; an unusual occurrence. Laura was glad that Hera seemed to have brought Pandora out of her shell. Bill shook his head and let out a low chuckle as he made his way towards the bedroom once more.

* * *

By the time Bill made it to the conference room, Laura was already half way through a much-needed dose of caffeine. Looking up the small mountain of paperwork that had accumulated in front of her, Laura greeted the Admiral with a smile as she sat the coffee mug down gently. "Bill" She said, remaining in her seat as he walked towards her, stopping in front of her desk. "Being in here reminds me of how crazy I get on Colonial One" She informed him, her shoulders relaxing as she basked in the comfort of being in his presence, the corners of her eyes turning up in a carefree smile. "Deep space pilots used to call it OBE" Bill began, moving to rest the palms of his hands against the desk between them. "Overcome by events" He explained, though he silently believed that both Pandora and Laura may have 'OBE' - or just a sheer desire to stay off Colonial One for as long as physically possible. "You and Pandora are welcomed on Galactica anytime, you know that" Bill said, reminding the woman as he looked down at the collection of files in front of him. If Laura wasn't feeling well, then the last thing she needed was to go through mountains of paperwork.

"Tori drew up an agenda" Laura confessed as she lifted the stapled booklet and handed it over to the man. "Baltar again" Bill muttered under his breath, wondering why they couldn't just throw him out the nearest airlock and be done with it all. He glanced up as Laura took another sip of her coffee, it seemed to be the only thing keeping her awake and functioning. "Can't we just give him back to the cylons?" He suggested, pacing in front of Laura's desk as he absent-mindedly looked at the list of discussion points, more concerned with Laura's health. "You know how much I love that idea, unfortunately, the cylons don't seemed to want him anymore than we do" Laura said, sighing to herself as she lifted herself from the chair, standing to her full height as she looked across the table to Bill.

"We have to give Baltar a trial, but under what law?" She thought aloud, her mind far too clouded to focus on such an issue. Bill could already feel a headache beginning to form. "This fleet is not exactly brimming with legal talent" Laura reminded him, her eyes following him as he rounded the desks and walked towards her, leaning on the desk. "Wasn't your father an attorney in Caprica?' She asked, following her hands in front of her waist as she recalled a previous conversation with the Admiral. "Yes, I told you that I didn't get along with him very well" Bill replied, unsure of where Laura was going with her questioning. "I'm looking to form a committee and I need someone to head this committee and won't get seduced by all the legalese." She confessed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt Bill's hand come to rest on her back, encouraging her to move closer to him. "Do you have any candidates?' He asked, though he had a feeling he knew what was going to come next. "I do. I was thinking Lee. Like grandfather - like grandson" Laura thought aloud, not knowing how Bill would take the idea, after all, he just reminded her that he was hardly his father's biggest fan and no doubt he would oppose the idea of Lee following the man into a legal career.

Though as usual, Laura was able to swing the man into the idea. "This is very difficult for me to say, but I'm going to go to the gym" Laura's face contracted in protest to the idea, showing her uncertainty about the idea. "Prepare yourself, on its best days it smells like the inside of a shoe" Bill said. Her laugh was like music to his ears - the most joyous sound in the world, next to Pandora's laughter of course.

Bill noticed the paleness of her skin, it no longer had that healthy glow that gave her a youthful appearance. "Take it easy Laura" He requested, his pleading eyes looking into hers for a moment as he watched her posture relax. He reached out to take the woman's hand for a moment, giving it a squeeze as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead, feeling her body relax against his for a moment before he pulled away. "That's easier said than done, Bill" She reminded him, her lips tugging up in a smile as she watched him back away before leaving, the hatch shutting behind him.  
Sighing to herself, Laura shut her eyes as she lowered her head. Her mask was slowly falling apart. Just as the pieces of her life seemed to be finally coming together, it looked like they were about to be ripped apart again. She silently dreaded her appointment with Cottle, it was as though she could already predict what the man was going to say. Though she knew that positive thoughts were necessary, and it wouldn't take much for Pandora to catch on to her sudden change in behavior - she didn't want to worry the child without reason. Pandora could not lose her mother; not after everything she had been forced to endure.

* * *

When Bill returned, he found Laura in a similar position to how he had the first time. Surrounded by a blockade of paperwork and engulfed in the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She was living on caffeine.

Laura could still sense Bill's concern and worry, after all, he was watching her as though she might fall apart into a thousand tiny little pieces at any moment. "I'm fine, Bill" She attempted to convince the man that she was perfectly fine, though Laura herself knew she was far from it. She could feel it in her very bones. Something was wrong; she just prayed to the Lords of Kobol that it wasn't her cancer. Not now that she had Pandora and Bill. The Lords of Kobol were mentally torturing her, giving her a few short weeks of peace before throwing her head first into a sea of uncertainty.

"When are you seeing Cottle?" Bill asked, moving towards Laura as she sat herself down on the edge of the table. Work could wait; Laura's health couldn't. "Tomorrow afternoon" She confessed, attempting to not jump to the worse cause scenario. "You can come if you like, though you're not to tell Pandora a thing until we get some sort of confirmation from Cottle about what's wrong with me" She offered, though Laura suspected that the man would be coming whether she asked him to or not. Though, if Laura's fears were to be confirmed, then she would rather have Bill with her for emotional support. She couldn't push him away if it happened - they had come too far for that.

He could sense the anxious and uneasy atmosphere that was falling over them, perhaps now would be a better time to reflect on happier memories? "Do you ever think of New Caprica?" Bill asked, his mind slipping away to the few peaceful, care free days he had spent on New Caprica - they were forever engraved in his memory. "Ever think of what might have happened if it all had of worked?" He wondered, having seen a new side of the President during those days - the carefree, lighthearted and humorous side of Laura. He couldn't deny the fact that his heart skipped a beat simply thinking about that time.

"Everything happens for a reason Bill, if we hadn't of had the exodus from New Caprica, we might not have Pandora." Laura reminded him, her hand coming to rest against the man's chest as she looked up at him with a mournful expression on her face. She couldn't help but imagine what life may have been like on New Caprica if the cylons hadn't invaded. She would be doing what she loved, teaching children, and perhaps Bill would have one day joined her on the surface; maybe by another twist of fate she would have found Pandora? "Everything happens for a reason" She repeated as she came to her conclusion.  
"Would you have built the cabin?" Bill wondered, having pictured the cabin on many occasions following that night of New Caprica, while Laura was on the surface and he was onboard Galactica. He wouldn't admit that he had once sat out and planned it in his head. "I would have most definitely built that cabin" Laura replied, though she reminded herself that there was always the possibility of building one on Earth, except this time, she would have Bill and Pandora with her. "When we find Earth, I'll build the cabin then. Make sure there's plenty of room for Pandora to run around" Laura confirmed, though she felt like it could be a long lost dream at this stage. Was the prophet herself beginning to lose faith in finding Earth?

The scriptures had proclaimed that a 'dying leader would guide the people to earth'. Though what if she was actually dying? The Gods were surely playing a wicked trick on her mind, tempting her with her heart's greatest desire only to decide that her time was up. Would she ever get to build that cabin? The one that had plagued her dreams for over a year.

The metal hatch opened slightly, with the couple lowering their eyes to watch the young child struggle to push it back far enough to get into the room. Tori appeared behind the girl and held the hatch open long enough for Pandora to slip into the room. "Hello, little one" Laura greeted, getting off the edge of the table and standing to her full height once more, just in time for Pandora to stop at her side.

"How was daycare?" Bill asked, putting his arms out to pick the child up. Resting her head down against Bill's shoulder as she smiled at her mother, relieved to have been reunited with Bill and Laura. "Hera and I painted" Pandora revealed, recalling her time in the daycare as Laura reached out to touch her forehead, wanting to check that her fever hadn't returned. Thankfully, she seemed to be as right as rain.

"We need to go back to Colonial One, it seems our absence has been noticed" Laura admitted with a heavy sigh as she glanced at the clock. Tori had informed her that several of the delegates had unexpectedly called in to speak to her, only to be informed that she was again on board Galactia - the last thing she needed was for them to begin to believe the rumors. It didn't help that Zarek seemed to have temporarily moved into her office for the day. Gods, she could swing for that man sometimes.

Pandora reached across to plant a kiss on her father's cleanly shaven cheek, though it was clear to see that she was far from happy with the idea of leaving Galactica - and even more so Bill. Laura closed the small distance between herself and Bill by placing her soft lips over his, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder for a moment before she pulled away, mindful of Pandora's presence in the room. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon" Laura promised, reaching out to take the child from Bill's arms, allowing Pandora to wrap her legs across her waist and bury her head in her shoulder - no doubt already depressed at the idea of leaving Galactica. "Bye, Papa" Pandora proclaimed, resting her head down on her mother's shoulder as she raised her hand to sadly wave at the man, her usual bubbly personality replaced with a helpless expression.

Bill watched as the pair's silhouette disappeared down the hallway. Tomorrow would be a new day. It would either be filled with relief or anguish. Laura's cancer was either back, throwing their happiness into a mask of uncertainty. On the flip-side, it could be something simple and curable, allowing the makeshift family to continue as normal. He prayed it was the latter. He couldn't - he wouldn't - lose Laura. 

* * *

Stepping onto the raptor, Pandora's usually bubbly personality seemed to be disappearing by the minute. Laura couldn't deny that Pandora was definitely 'Bill's little girl', with both of them becoming rather depressed when separated from one another. "Why do we have to leave Galactica?" Pandora wondered aloud, sitting beside her mother as the raptor began to pull out of Galactica's hanger deck, beginning its journey back towards Colonial One. "The press wouldn't be happy with it" Laura said, imagining what the media storm would be like, if the rumors were anything to go off, then Pandora and Bill would be dragged into a wildfire. Zarek would have a field day with it all, no doubt claiming that the Adama - Roslin partnership had went a step too far. Tori had shared several of the rumors going around the fleet. Some believed that the Adama-Roslin partnership was more than just in name, but rather in marriage as well - with others even claiming that Pandora was in fact their daughter. Ironically, Laura wished that such things were true.

"How would they know?" Pandora asked, her head resting down onto her mother's knee as the temptation of sleep seemed to overcome her "Why can't we just live with Papa, and not tell them?" The child's curiosity was starting to show, reminding Laura of Bill. "If only we could, little one" Laura confessed, her hand coming to rest on the crown of Pandora's head as she stroked the girl's soft hair. In reality, nothing would make Laura happier. Without even knowing it, the trio had seemed to form a dysfunctional family unit for Pandora. Without even knowing it, Laura had found what she had yearned for since her sisters and father's deaths. A family.

Though Pandora did have a point, would anyone notice their absence? Zarek. He seemed to be sneaking around for something, and Laura feared that she knew exactly what it was. By the time the Raptor docked in Colonial One, Laura was already counting down the hours until she would once again be on board Galactica; until the small family unit would be reunited. Until she would know if her cancer had returned. 


	13. Dirty Hands

[Hello! Writing this chapter has been my salvation from studying, and about the only thing to relax me lately. My first exams are tomorrow, so I spent one of my prolonged revision breaks finishing this to clear my head before hand. I hope you enjoy this, and I'm overwhelmed with the positive response to this fanfiction. _For all those worried, Laura will not be dying._ As always, reviews are loved and appreciated!]**  
**

* * *

**Dirty Hands**

Laura felt as though she was bundled with nerves. Her anxiety was slowly creeping in, clawing away inside as she tried to push her fears to the deepest corners of her mind. Sitting at her writing desk, she attempted to distract herself by filling out the monotonous paperwork that had begun to engulf her desk. Occasionally, Laura would steal a glance at Pandora. The child was working away at the sofa, her fingers covered with pastel markers as she completed her latest masterpiece - the last two already proudly displayed at the corner of Laura's office. Pandora was blissfully unaware of the chaos that could unfold, a small mercy that Laura was glad of. She prayed to the Lords of Kobol that her fears would not be confirmed.

As Tori rounded her desk, passing her the latest document requiring her signature, Laura caught something from the corner of her eye. Dropping her pen, she watched as the raptor spun in the air, flipping over itself as it continued its unsteady path towards Colonial One.

The next thing Laura knew, the entire ship had shook as though caught up in the epicenter of an earthquake. The folders collapsed from their resting point on the shelves, cluttering the floor while the lights blinked rapidly. Pushing her chair back, Laura stood up as the shaking finally stopped, the ship returning to its steady position once again. Looking towards the sofa, her eyes flashed with concern and fear when she noticed Pandora's absence. Stepping forward, she stopped swiftly when she felt a pair of short arms wrap around her legs, as though clutching on for dear life. Her heart beat relaxed then and her stiff shoulders dropped. Pandora was fine. "Mama?" The child whimpered , her voice full of fear and confusion as she looked up at the woman with her eyes wide open. "Everything's fine, Pandora" Laura promised, her hand resting on the girl's thin hair as she attempted to comfort the child and soothe her fears.

The President turned her head as she heard a groan from behind her. Tori. Slipping out of Pandora's hold, Laura crouched down beside her Chief of Staff as the younger woman scrunched her face up in pain, her breathing labored as she remained pushed up against the bookcase. Laura could see that her shoulder was out - that much was clear. Everything seemed to go by in a flash. The guards rushed into her office, shouting 'Madame President' in fear of what they may find, the fear leaving their body when they found the President without a scratch; gods only knew what Adama would do to them if something happened to the President under their watch. The next thing Laura knew, Cottle was on the floor of her office instructing her on how to help put Tori's shoulder back into alinement. Thankfully Pandora had chosen that moment to retrieve her drawing from the sofa. As Cottle bandaged up the younger woman's shoulder, Laura heard the heavy footsteps advancing towards them. Standing up, the President was mindful of the presence of her staff, the medics and her guards. Pandora on the other hand, seemed to throw caution out of the nearest airlock. The child ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, launching herself at the Admiral as he arrived at the door of the President's chaotic and cluttered office. Catching Pandora, the Admiral placed her on his hip as though it was the most natural thing in the world, the child slipping her arms around Bill's neck. Most of the staff played little attention to the display of affection, while several of the guard exchanged secretive glances.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, his voice soft, attempting to keep their conversation strictly between the pair of them as he carried Pandora towards her mother. She nodded her head, her fingers playing with the lustrous golden Admiral badges of his uniform. "Just a little scared" The child admitted, feeling the man's cheek come to rest against the crown of her head. The guards and staff moved around the office, moving through the clutter and debris as they carried folders, boxes and paperwork through to the lower end of Colonial One. Reaching out, Bill's hand came to rest on the edge of Laura's elbow, the affectionate act pulling the woman out of her train of thought. "Everything alright?" Bill asked, thanking the gods above that nothing had happened to either of them. He still couldn't shake the fear that ran through every bone in his body when the call came through to the CIC that Colonial One had been involved in a collision with a raptor. His first thought had been of Laura and Pandora. On the raptor ride over, a thousand scenarios played through his head. He was thankful that none of them were proven right. "We're fine" Laura said, the corner of her lips pushing up in a weak smile as she took Bill's hand and allowed him to help her up.

Bill guided their way through the clutter and mess, taking them to the lower end of Colonial One, where Laura's things were currently being moved down to. She couldn't help but think that this was a little more than the distraction she had hoped for. "You know you're always welcomed in one of my beds" Bill offered, knowing that it would make Pandora's day, but also help ease Laura's worries. If he could keep her by his side, then he could keep an eye on her until her appointment. "Can we, Mama?" Pandora asked, raising her head from her father's shoulder as she batted her thick eyelashes at her mother as she looked at her with pleading eyes. If Laura was sick, then perhaps staying on Galactica would be for the best. Maybe this was all a god send in disguise? A sign. Nodding her head, Laura agreed. "Okay" She said, smiling at Bill as they came to a stop in the middle of the small, cluttered room. "I don't see why not" Laura concluded, watching as a look of mutual joy and happiness graced Bill and Pandora's features, both of them smiling towards her.

Laura asked one of her aids to pack an overnight bag for them, she could return to Colonial One in a day or two and get whatever else she needed then. Bill moved to collect Laura's paperwork, holding it under his left arm as he set Pandora down, clutching her hand while Laura took the child's other hand as they headed down towards the waiting raptor.

It seemed Pandora had gotten her wish. Galactica would be their temporary home.

* * *

As the day passed by, Laura's anxiety only increased. Standing in the center of Bill's quarters, she swayed from left to right in order to occupy herself in a bid to think of anything other than her appointment with Cottle. Stepping into the room, Bill placed his paperwork on the table as he took a glance at the clock, they would have to leave any minute now. "I've asked Lee and Kara to keep an eye on her" Bill confessed, knowing that Laura wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Pandora with just anyone. He watched as the woman readjusted her blouse for the hundred time that morning, smoothing out non-existent creases in the silk material. Nodding her head, Laura attempted to garner any courage she had left in her soul. She watched as Pandora sat at the foot of the couch, twisting two rubber bands together in a bid to form yet another one of her bracelets.

"This is my son, Lee, and our friend, Kara" He introduced the couple of the child, who curiously looked from the side of her mother's legs, slowly stepping forward as examined the young man before her, even though she had briefly met him before. "You still look like Papa" Pandora concluded as she stop before the young man, who knelt in front of her. "Do you think so?" Lee asked, attempting to pose by resting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin down on his closed fist. Pandora chuckled at his behavior and giggled, nodding her head happily. "Just like Papa" She said, before turning her attention to the blonde woman beside him.

"Let's see what this mini viper pilot can do" Kara proclaimed, moving to kneel in front of the child, allowing Pandora to wrap her arms around her neck and rest against her back before Kara stood, the child's carefree laughter filled the stone grey corridors as Kara gave her a piggyback, heading in the direction of the hanger deck. "Don't let my daughter fly any vipers!" Laura warned, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head at Lee who smirked before shaking his own head. "I can't promise anything, Madame President" He teased before jogging down the corridor after the floods of laughter.

Laura slipped her hand through Bill's arm, her happiness draining from her body as she shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and she remembered what they had to do next. "Everything will be okay, Laura. Whatever happens" Bill promised, his free hand coming to rest over Laura's as she opened her eyes, his assuring smile brought some colour back to her cheeks. "You have me and Pandora, and we aren't going anywhere" He said, attempting to soothe her fears as he held onto her hand, guiding the way to Doctor Cottle's infirmary. "I know" Laura admitted, forcing a smile as she tried to swallow her fear as she clutched onto the man's arm for support.

It was now or never.

* * *

Laura sat on the edge of the sterile white bed, it offered little comfort when surrounded by the sense of doom and depression. This could only end in one way. Laura knew it wasn't going to be good news, she could feel it in her very bones. Bill however, attempted to stay positive, even though he knew that he had to be realistic. "Everything will be okay" Bill remained her, regardless of what the outcome of their visit would be. Laura couldn't help but compare everything to the last time. The last time, she had been all alone when going to the doctors for her diagnosis. This time, she had Bill holding her hand through every step of the way. For that, she couldn't be more thankful. It was in the face of tragedy and misery that one truly sees what is important in life. Clutching her free hand around their joint hands, Laura let out a shaking breath as she attempted to calm herself, forcing her lips up into a weak smile.

As he stepped into the room, Cottle acted as though the pairs' behavior was natural, after all, he was well aware of the rumors running around the fleet - in fact, he wouldn't be shocked if some of them were true. Though he wouldn't have the nerve to ask, unless he wanted to be dragged to the nearest airlock by the President. Taking the needle, he held Laura's wrist in order to keep her arm out straight as he rested it against her soft skin before pushing it in, the crimson liquid filling the syringe. Shutting her eyes, Laura attempted to block out the pain that rang through her arm as the needle pushed in further; instead she focused on the feeling of Bill's hand clutching her own, squeezing it in a bid to distract her from the pain. Cottle pulled the needle back, the metal catching the light before he put the lid over it. "We'll get these tests rushed through, it should take no longer than an hour" He revealed, his eyes focused on the folder in his hand as he wrote down a series of notes while walking out of the makeshift compartment.

Laura sighed, her heart feeling heavy in her chest as she rested her head down on Bill's shoulders, her eyes feeling heavy as she forced herself to relax in his arms. Everything would be okay; regardless of what the results were. Pulling her legs up under her, she allowed Bill to wrap his arms around her as she blocked out the world around them. "Everything will be okay" He promised, attempting to be strong enough for both of them. Losing Laura would be like someone turning the lights off, leaving his life in complete darkness. She was a fighter. She had beaten cancer once; and she seemed to have a talent at defying the odds.

Now, they could only wait.

* * *

Lee had all to all but restrain Kara from taking Pandora onto a viper, reminding her that the President - and his father - would be a little more than annoyed with Kara if anything happened to even a single hair on Pandora's head. He was positive that the President might even use the services of the nearest airlock. As they returned to the Admiral's private quarters, Kara glanced at the clock above the man's desk. "I'm going to go and get some food, any requests?" Kara asked, throwing her jacket over her shoulders as she made her way towards the door. "Something eatable!" Lee called after her, shaking his head as he heard the woman let out a snigger as she muttered something under her breath.

"You're Papa's son?" It was Pandora who broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over the pair, looking up at the man with curious eyes as held her plush elephant in the corner of her arm. Lee had heard from several of the crew - as well aas what he had gathered from the rumors running around the fleet - that Pandora was calling the Admiral 'Papa', but hearing the child referring to him as 'Papa' for the first time was strange. Lee knew he had to get used to it though. "Does that mean you're my brother?" Pandora asked cautiously, looking up at the man beside her. "I guess it does" Lee admitted, although he had never saw the situation in that way. However, he wouldn't deny that he had always wanted a baby sister to protect, teach and tease. Though he had quickly dropped that dream not long after Zak was born, when his parent's marriage went quickly down hill. Perhaps Pandora was a second chance for them all? The little sister he never had.

Reaching out, he patted the child's shoulder and smiled. "You know, Pandora, I always wanted a sister" He confessed, beaming down at her as she gleefully dropped her crayons and turned to him. "Well, now you have one!" Pandora exclaimed, giving Lee her full attention as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. Taking the rubber breaded bracelet off her wrist, she held it out for the man. "It's a tred..tra..tradition" The child stumbled and stuttered over the word before explaining her actions. "Mama and Papa have one each, so if you're my brother, you need to have one too" She said, shrugging her shoulders before returning her attention to her drawing. "Should I make Kara one?" Pandora wondered aloud as she picked up the midnight blue crayon and attacked her page with it. Lee couldn't get over Pandora's unconditional willingness to accept him as 'her brother'. She had seemed to instantly fall into the daughter role in Laura and Bill's lives, no doubt playing the role of cupid in their love life. "If you'd like" He said, contentedly watching the child as she gathered her rubber bands and pencils in an attempt to make another bracelet.

By the time Kara had returned with their food, Pandora had given up all hope of making another bracelet and abandoned her work at the foot of the couch. "Is it eatable?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow as he teased the blonde viper pilot before sitting down at the table. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Kara hit back, though allowed a teasing tone to slip through her voice.

Pandora was satisfied with simply watching the pair in front of her bicker like overgrown children as she munched away at her food. Glancing at the clock, she wondered just how much longer she would have to stay with Lee and Kara. It was getting late after all. Mama never missed bedtime; and that was less than an hour away.

* * *

Time itself seemed to be dragging on. Each second feeling like a lifetime. It was an hour before the midnight blue curtains were pulled back, signalling the Doctor's return. Laura watched with bated breath as Cottle walked into the room. Though his mournful expression was all the confirmation she needed. Stopping in front of the couple, he took a deep breath before speaking. "It's positive. I'm sorry, Madame President" He announced, bowing his head in respect as he allowed the realisation of his words to set in. In that moment, Laura felt as though her entire world had fallen in on her. It was only the feeling of Bill's hand resting on her shoulder and the gentle kiss that he pressed against her forehead that brought her back to life.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll form a treatment plan" Cottle suggested, though he suspected that Laura wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of the Admiral's quarters, in the safety of Bill's sturdy arms, with Pandora near by. Nodding his head in respect at both the President and Admiral, the Doctor backed out of the room, shutting over the curtain behind him to give the couple some privacy.

As the room fell silent, Laura tried to bottle up her emotions. The gods were surely testing her. She prayed that this was all some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from, safe in Bill's arms with Pandora sleeping nearby. As Bill stood up from the bed, she slipped her hand through his arm and allowed him to guide her out of the sick bay, her face emotionless, as though frozen in time as they walked through the hallways.

The journey back to their quarters was silent. Laura feared for Pandora. Laura feared for Bill. Laura feared for _herself. _The prophecy was half-true now - she was the dying leader. Hopelessness and a fear of the unknown clouded her heavy heart as they turned the corner of the deserted, cold grey corridors. She forced herself to hold the pieces of her shattered soul together as the hatch door opened to reveal an impatient Pandora.

"Mama!" Pandora exclaimed happily, launching herself at the woman, who picked her up and placed her on her slender hip, pressing an affectionate kiss against her forehead. Lee watched as his father and Laura stepped over the threshold with Pandora, he could notice the sudden shift in their moods, but put it down to simply being the untold levels of stress resting on their shoulders. Laura was probably only tired. "Well, Admiral, the kid sure has your skills when it comes to piloting a viper" Kara casually stated, making her presence known from her spot on the couch, crossing her ankles as she crossed her arms. Laura glared at the woman, while Bill looked like a cat caught in the blinding headlights of a car. "Kara!" He exclaimed, looking as though his blood was beginning to boil. "I'm only kidding with you, old man" Kara announced, laughing slightly to herself at the reactions she had achieved from the President and Admiral. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the rec room" She said, pushing herself up from the couch and walking towards the child in Laura's arm. "We will be viper training as soon as you turn sixteen" Kara promised the child, earning a giggle and a beaming smile from the child, who looked satisfied with the blonde woman's compromise.

"Admiral, Madame President" Kara said, nodding her head respectfully at the leaders of the fleet before making her way out of the room, signaling for Lee to follow her. It seemed Kara had noticed the exact same thing as Lee; although, she decided that it was simply the Admiral and President's stress levels going through the roof, and that spending an hour or so with Pandora would cure their problems. "Thank you Kara, Lee" Bill said, turning to look at the pair as they left the room. Laura still remained mute.

Walking over to the couch, Laura lowered herself down, resting Pandora on her knee while Bill disappeared into the corner of his room, lifting the heavy glass cap off the whiskey container and filling two small glasses. "Mama, what's wrong?" Pandora asked curiously, sensing a change in her mother's demeanor as she turned herself to face the room, reaching out to touch the heads of her mother's wave like hair. "Nothing, little one" Laura stated, wishing that her lies could be the truth. The child raised her eyebrow, as though to show her lack of faith in her mother's answer before she rested her head against the woman's chest, yawning as she shut her eyes for a moment. "If you say so, Mama" Pandora said, using her mother's chest as a makeshift pillow as her eyes became heavy, struggling to stay over as sleep came over her.

Bill sat himself down beside Laura, placing her glass of whiskey on the walnut table in front of them before watching Pandora as the child slipped into the land of sleep - no doubt dreaming of piloting a viper. He was thankful that the child was ignorant to the events that would unfold in the coming days and weeks.

Laura wrapped her arms around Pandora's back, feeling the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she let out an unsteady, shaking breath, her arms tightening around Pandora's back as she clutched her child close to her chest. Laura's frail hand came to rest on the back of Pandora's soft chocolate brown hair. Burying her head into the child's shoulder, she attempted to silence her own river of tears. Pandora couldn't lose her mother. The gods had tempted her with everything she had ever wanted, only for her cancer to return and for everything to be snatched away from her, right from under her very nose.

Reaching out, Bill took ahold of the pair, holding Laura close as she clutched the sleeping Pandora to her. "We will find Earth; together. We'll build your cabin." Bill promised, shutting his eyes as he held the two most important women in his life protectively in his arms. Laura would fight this battle and win, just like she had done the last time. This time was different. She had Bill and Pandora now.

She had to fight this. She had to win. Laura had no other option


End file.
